Los Amantes Mariposa
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Chat Noir viaja en el tiempo con la esperanza de ponerle fin a la batalla contra Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, la única aliada que tiene es una joven Marinette en aquel pasado que ya desconoce. ¿Podrán confiar el uno en la otra? ¿O las dudas serán las suficientes que actuarán como efecto mariposa y los amantes no se reúnan nunca? [MariChat del futuro] [Semi AU]
1. Capítulo I

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Far Away_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada pertenece a EdenDaphne.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo I.**

≪_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_≫

_Far Away_, Nickelback.

Ladybug se ve hermosa esta noche. Quizás más de lo habitual. Me pareció un ángel caído del cielo. Tanto, que se lo comenté, en un vano intento porque sus ojos azules se voltearan a verme con algo más que un cálido afecto amical.

Ella solo frunció el ceño y replicó algo que no entendí bien. Solté una risita burlona, mientras me miraba con enfado. Obviamente mi coqueteo no había funcionado. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy terca para aceptar mis sentimientos.

–Chat, ¿puedes concentrarte? –me regañó. Pero, sigo creyendo que su belleza me distrae más de lo que puedo admitir–. Tenemos que patrullar.

La observé mientras ella hacía girar su yoyo mágico y lo enganchaba en algún tejado próximo a nosotros, comenzando su balanceo por los techos de París. Yo tomé mi bastón y me impulsé con él para seguirla.

Últimamente patrullamos más veces juntos. Lo decidimos luego de que ocurriese un aumento en las akumatizaciones en París. Ladybug no quería admitirlo, pero le ponía nerviosa el avance de Hawk Moth. A mí, en lo personal, me asustaba, pues ya no era aquel hombre que controlaba personas enfadadas, sino un ser lleno de venganza y ganas de asesinar gente.

Mantenerlo a raya se estaba convirtiendo en una cruzada casi imposible. Especialmente porque yo y Ladybug compartimos la teoría de que no era el Hawk Moth con el que luchábamos cuando éramos adolescentes, sino que era uno mucho más despiadado. Sobra decir que en más de una ocasión hemos visto a la muerte a la cara desde que él ascendió en su espiral de violencia.

Y eso me daba miedo.

No es que le tenga miedo la muerte. No me importa morir, especialmente si es por una buena causa. Pero, saber que mis seres queridos, los pocos que me quedan, están expuestos a las andanzas de un terrorista, me asusta mucho. O que la vida de _Ma Lady_ sea el principal objetivo de Hawk Moth, eso también me aterra, pues hemos estado cada vez más cerca de que él cumpla con su promesa de acabar con ella, solamente por ser nuestra última esperanza.

Ladybug sabía que estaba marcada. Aún así, ella ha continuado peleando contra Hawk Moth con la misma seguridad e ingenio que había demostrado desde nuestro comienzo. Seguía siendo la superheroína que le encontraba una solución a cada problema impuesto y purificaba a los akumas con ideas salidas de la manga. Y yo he seguido ayudándola, siendo su mano derecha y la persona en quien más confía.

Sentí el frío del viento nocturno en mi cara. A mi izquierda, mi compañera tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio de columpiarse con su yoyó. Se detuvo en un tejado parisino, haciendo que yo parase el giro de mi bastón. La miré con curiosidad, mientras ella buscaba algo en la pantalla de su arma. Se veía adorable al sacar la punta de su lengua, en un gesto de concentración que siempre me pareció familiar.

–¿Alguna novedad, Rena Rouge? –interrogó ella con seriedad, luego de llevar su yoyó hacia su oreja izquierda.

Gracias a mis poderes pude escuchar las novedades de nuestra compañera, quien estaba patrullando con Carapace. No había nada de qué preocuparse en la zona noroeste de la ciudad donde ellos se encontraban vigilando.

–Me alegra oir eso, Rena. –exclamó _Ma Lady_ con gusto.

Sus bellos ojos azules resplandecían en la oscuridad. Dios, es tan hermosa.

–Quiero que vengas con Carapace y nos encontremos en la viga de siempre de la Torre Eiffel. Debo hablar con ustedes. –ordenó, luego colgó la llamada de su yoyó y sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí.

–A tu servicio, _Ma Lady._ –Hice una reverencia, sin despegar mi vista de ella. Con rapidez tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la besé. Ella soltó una risita.

–¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan coqueto, _Chaton_? –Su sonrisa iluminó su cara. Sus labios se veían más llenos y sus ojos brillantes. Reprimí el impulso de besarla, algo que ocurría bastante seguido si me lo preguntaban.

–Hasta que me des el sí. –Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba. Ella se rió divertida y me apartó de su lado, poniendo un dedo en la punta de mi nariz y empujándome con todo su cuerpo.

–Sigue soñando, gatito. –respondió, coquetamente–. Ahora, sígueme.

Luego, hizo girar su arma, mientras volvía a columpiarse. Yo la quedé mirando algo embobado, mientras me acariciaba la nariz. Solté un suspiro enamorado, sintiéndome todavía como el chiquillo de catorce que había jurado amar a esa chica por completo. Ahora, a mis veinticinco, seguía manteniendo esa silenciosa promesa, hasta que ella pudiera corresponderme. No perdería la esperanza de que finalmente ocurriera. Ella y yo, juntos, en un futuro.

Logré alcanzar sus pasos por los tejados de la ciudad con ayuda de mi bastón extensible. Cuando estuve a su lado, ella se giró para guiñarme el ojo y volvió a tomar la delantera, tal como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos, cuando apostábamos sobre quién llegaría primero a tal o cual lugar de la ciudad.

Ladybug llegó primero al tejado del Palacio de Versailles. Yo llegué segundos después. Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, recuperando mi aliento, mientras sentía las carcajadas de _Ma Lady_. Se estaba riendo de mí en mis narices, porque no pude darle alcance como otras veces. Iba a protestar, cuando ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios, mientras llamaba a alguien con su yoyo, seguramente a Rena.

–¿Sí, Ladybug? –escuché la voz de la portadora del miraculous del zorro, gracias a mis poderes.

–Estamos por llegar a la Torre. –avisó mi Lady, con diversión.

Quizás quería retarlos a una carrera y hacer trampa, tal como lo había hecho conmigo. Gruñí en voz baja, alejándome un poco de ella, para calmar mi instinto competitivo.

Le dí la espalda por unos segundos, pero un sonido hizo que mi vista volviera a posarse en ella. Algo que cortó el aire. Apenas me di la vuelta, escuché el golpe hueco que hizo el yoyo al estrellarse contra el techo del Palacio. A mis pies, Ladybug estaba tendida, mientras un charco hecho con su propia sangre, se extendía con asombrosa rapidez.

–C-Ch-Chat. –Alcancé a oír. Ladybug extendió su mano hacia mí, como si yo estuviese dolorosamente lejos y no a tan solo centímetros de ella.

Por un segundo, quise sujetar su mano, pero el mismo ruido sordo se escuchó, alertándome de que estábamos siendo atacados. Extendí mi bastón y lo hice girar, formando un escudo improvisado, mandando a volar lo que sea que fuera lo que nos estaba agrediendo.

Escuché los gritos de Rena Rouge por el yoyo mágico. Llamaba a Ladybug. Le respondí como pude, con voz alta. Advirtiéndole de la emboscada en la que habíamos caído, que necesitamos refuerzos, incluso nuestra ubicación exacta, cuando una silueta se dibujó en la oscuridad. Apenas pude distinguirla, gracias a la visión nocturna que me da Plagg al entrar al anillo y convertirme en Chat Noir.

Algo distrajo mi atención del cuerpo de Ladybug. Me pareció ver una sonrisa malévola brillar en las tinieblas. Me puse delante de mi compañera, con la intención de protegerla. Le eché un vistazo, esperando encontrarla despierta. Gracias a todos los miraculous, que había logrado darse la vuelta y sujetarse la herida con una de sus manos, intentando frenar la hemorragia a la altura de su vientre, por sí misma.

–Buenas noches, Gatito. –murmuró la figura, llamando mi atención hacia ella.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su voz era dolorosamente parecida a la de mi Lady. La luz que emitían los focos del palacio lograron iluminar a aquella mujer que nos había atacado. Un traje rojo con motas negras apareció, tal como el que usaba Ladybug en su adolescencia. Unas coletas sujetaban el largo cabello azabache. En sus manos, una lanza aún ensangrentada.

Me abalancé contra ella, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

–¿Qué hiciste, maldita perra? –grité con todas mis fuerzas, arremetiendo contra aquella mujer.

Ella solo reía, provocándome más ira. Quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara a golpes, pero era tan buena, que lograba frenar cada uno de mis ataques.

–Qué fuertes palabras para dirigirte a tu Coccinelle. Pero ya que insistes en saber. Tenía que sacar a esa copia barata del camino, _Chaton_. –se atrevió a burlarse–. Ahora, necesito que me des tu miraculous. Tú sabes a quién debo entregarlos, ¿o no? –Soltó una seca carcajada que me causó escalofríos.

¿Hawk Moth había caído tan bajo que estaba enviando a sus akumas a atacar a traición?

La punta de su lanza me rozó el brazo derecho, pero fue mi oportunidad para mandarlo a volar con mi bastón. Su arma quedó incrustada en el techo, a metros de nosotros. La expresión segura de su cara cambió a una de seriedad.

–Dile a Hawk Moth que si quiere nuestros miraculous, tendrá que venir él por ellos. –Sujeté mi bastón con fiereza y lo utilicé como si fuese una espada.

Estuve a milímetros de golpear su cara, cuando un quejido me distrajo. Ladybug había logrado ponerse de pie e intentaba hacer girar su yoyo, quizás con la intención de escapar o de ayudarme en la batalla.

Con un salto rápido, tomé a _Ma Lady_ y abandoné la batalla, por el momento. No podía arriesgarme a perderla, a pesar de mi ego. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir mi brazo rodearle la cintura, pero después se mantuvo callada, dándome la impresión de que se estaba aguantando, pues se acurrucó en mi pecho. Su abrazo perdió algo de fuerza, asustándome.

–¿_Ma lady_? –El tono de preocupación sonó más que evidente en mi voz.

Ella simplemente gruñó, adormilada.

–No te duermas, por favor. –rogué y deposité un suave beso en su coronilla.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo noté como aquella mujer nos seguía a paso acelerado. Había recuperado su lanza, que seguía ensangrentada. Su sonrisa advertía que esta vez no pensaba fallar.

Intenté impulsarme más rápido con ayuda de mi bastón, pero la mujer volvió a lanzar su arma, logrando darme en la pantorrilla izquierda. Siseé de dolor, pero abracé con fuerza el cuerpo de Ladybug, quien despertó ante la amenaza.

La copia de Ladybug me pisaba los talones. Como pude me saqué la lanza enterrada en mi pierna y traté de darle a la akumatizada. No me quedé comprobar si mi tiro había acertado. Volví a abrazar el cuerpo de Ladybug y salir corriendo, esperando por un milagro.

–¡No escaparás tan fácilmente, Gatito! –gritó a mis espaldas la akumatizada. Luego, escuché un gruñido de dolor. Al parecer le dí al blanco–. ¡Esos miraculous serán míos, empezando por el de Ladybug!

≪Sigue soñando≫, quise responderle, pero eso la alertará de mi ubicación.

Lo que necesitaba era dejar a Ladybug en un lugar seguro para poder combatir tranquilo. Pensé por un segundo en mis posibilidades, mientras me detenía detrás de una chimenea, esperando no ser visto. Podía dejar a_ Ma Lady_ aquí, escondida y luchar contra la akumatizada. O, podía volver al Palacio de Versailles a revisar si Rena Rouge y Carapace me podían echar una pata con todo este asunto.

Un quejido me alertó de Ladybug, quien cada vez perdía más fuerza entre mis brazos. Necesitaba decidir ahora. La acurruqué contra mi pecho y decidí llevármela hacia el Palacio de Versailles. Con un poco de suerte, Carapace podría apoyarme en la batalla, mientras Rena se llevaba a _Ma Lady_ a un hospital.

–Resiste, _Buginette_. –susurré y deposité un beso en su frente, pálida y sudorosa.

Como desearía tener en mi poder el miraculous de la serpiente para poder tener otra oportunidad y salvar a _Ma Lady_. O incluso tener a mi alcance el _Lucky Charm_ para encontrar una solución a este problema.

Sigilosamente salté por los techos de París, girando más veces de lo necesario para no encontrarme con la akumatizada, quien lanzaba su arma a diestra y siniestra, esperando darme en algún momento e hiriendo a civiles en el proceso.

Llegué al tejado del Palacio, aún con _Ma Lady_ en brazos. Estábamos ella y yo completamente solos. Deposité su delgado cuerpo en el techo y noté su respiración pesada y lenta.

–¡Ladybug, despierta! –rogué, mientras golpeaba sus mejillas, esperando que abriera sus bellos ojos azules.

–¡Chat Noir! –gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

En un movimiento, saqué mi bastón y ataqué sin pensarlo. Una pared verdosa me detuvo.

–Tranquilo, hermano. –dijo Carapace, del otro lado de su caparazón, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

–¿Carapace? –Fue lo único que atiné a decir. Miré por detrás de él, donde se encontraba Rena mirándome con miedo–. ¿Rena Rouge?

–Vinimos en cuanto escuchamos del ataque. –dijo Rena, algo insegura–. ¿No fue demasiado...?

–¡Ven aquí, Gatito! –la interrumpió la akumatizada.

Esquivé su arma con un salto. La lanza dió contra el escudo de Carapace y rebotó contra el suelo. Aproveché de tomarla y lanzarme contra la mujer que había ocasionado todo. Carapace deshizo su escudo y fue a ayudarme a pelear contra la akumatizada. Rena Rouge quiso hacer lo mismo, cuando le advertí sobre el estado de Ladybug.

Sin embargo, la copia de Ladybug la detuvo de un golpe, dejándola tumbada en el piso por unos segundos. Carapace le lanzó el escudo que se encontraba tras su espalda, mientras activaba su poder especial alrededor de _Ma Lady_, con tal de protegerla.

Me lancé contra la akumatizada, logrando herirla en el vientre con su propia arma. Sin embargo, solo fue un rasguño. Ella rodó por el suelo y me lanzó una patada contra las costillas, empujándome hacia un costado. Solté el arma por inercia, junto con mi bastón.

–Esos miraculous ya son míos. –canturreó de felicidad.

–Ni lo sueñes. –respondí entre dientes.

Carapace golpeó a la chica con su escudo, mientras Rena se lanzaba contra ella.

–¿Dónde está el akuma? –preguntó nuestra compañera, asestando su puño contra la cara de nuestra adversaria.

–¡No tengo idea! –grité con desesperación, mientras tomaba mi bastón y volvía a la contienda.

–¿No estará en la lanza? –alcanzó a preguntar Carapace, antes de recibir una patada en el estómago, dejándolo apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

Rena Rouge volvió a golpear a la akumatizada con su puño, apartándola de su novio. Y continuó peleando contra ella.

–Nunca sabrán dónde está mi akuma. Ahora, ¡dénme sus miraculous! –exigió la chica, mientras enterraba su lanza contra el brazo izquierdo de Rena.

–Ni en sueños. –respondí entre dientes y activé mi Cataclism, el que logró romper su lanza.

Nos quedamos viendo a ver si la mariposa negra salía del objeto, pero la akumatizada rió malévolamente. Luego, formó otra lanza con un yoyo que tenía a su espalda. Ahí estaba el akuma.

–Mierda. –Escuché a Carapace maldecir.

–¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! –chilló Rena y activó su Mirage, formando varias ilusiones con nuestras formas–. ¡Chat, Carapace, salgamos de aquí! –ordenó.

Mientras la akumatizada peleaba contra las ilusiones de Rena Rouge, dí la orden de juntarnos en Notre Dame.

–¿Se olvidan de su amiguita muerta? –preguntó la akumatizada–. Quizás ya sea la hora de quitarle el miraculous a esa amortajada, ¿no creen?

La risa malvada de la chica me causó escalofríos. Giré mi cuerpo a ver a Ladybug, quien seguía acostada contra el techo del Palacio, con sus ojos azules mirando el cielo en un punto fijo.

Rena Rouge, sin embargo, fue la primera que se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Ladybug. Le tomó el pulso con desesperación. Luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su gesto me lo dijo todo.

Me acerqué hacia ellas, entrando al escudo que Carapace había formado con su poder especial. Ladybug, en brazos de Rena, se veía hermosa, como un ángel. Y di gracias porque al menos pude decirle eso esta noche, ella pudo escucharme una vez más. Antes de...

Mis piernas se tambalearon. Caí de rodillas, segundos después. Tomé su mano con desesperación. Necesitaba sentir su calidez. Porque no quiero admitir la verdad que se mostraba ante mis ojos.

Pero el frío caló mis huesos. El calor corporal se estaba perdiendo, pasando a una heladez mortal, inhumana. Busqué su mirada, esperando ver ese brillo de astucia que me había enamorado cuando éramos unos simples adolescentes. Me encontré con unos ojos vacíos. No pude soportar seguir viéndolos y cerré sus párpados con delicadeza.

–¿Qué haremos ahora, Chat Noir? –me preguntó Rena Rouge con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me aferré al cuerpo de _Ma Lady_, esperando que ella pudiese decirme algo, que me recrimine por el poco espacio personal que le estaba dejando, que me apartara con su dedo sobre su nariz y el impulso de su menudo cuerpo o que me guiñara un ojo con aire coqueto. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

–Debemos ir con el maestro Fu. –dije, tomando el cuerpo de mi compañera con delicadeza–. Él sabrá qué hacer.

–Pero, Chat Noir –Carapace me detuvo, posando una mano sobre mi hombro–, el Lucky Charm no cura la muer…

–¡Cállate! –lo interrumpí, claramente molesto. Ladybug no estaba muerta. El maestro Fu podía salvarla. Solo debía ser lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta él a tiempo–. Ustedes entretengan a la akumatizada. Yo iré con Fu.

Los fulminé con la mirada antes de recibir más quejas o reproches. Para mí, Ladybug no había muerto, todavía no, al menos… Si lograba llegar a tiempo, el maestro Fu podría hacer algo.

Aferré el cuerpo al mío, esperando conservar algo de calor y salté hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Con un poco de suerte, Carapace y Rena Rouge podrían liberar al akuma, aún cuando no podría ser purificado todavía. A menos que yo fuese y dejase a Ladybug con Fu y pudiera purificar al bicho con mi Cataclism. Generalmente no lo hacíamos así, pero, cuando la situación lo requería, podía ayudar a Ladybug con la purificación.

Tardé en encontrar la casa del maestro, especialmente porque él había estado mudándose por los alrededores de París cada cierto tiempo. Desde que Hawk Moth conocía su identidad que no había logrado establecerse en un lugar en concreto. Generalmente Ladybug conocía su ubicación exacta, pero por azares del destino, ayer me había pedido acompañarla a visitarlo. Ruego porque no haya decidido mudarse justamente ahora.

Entré por una ventana abierta del departamento. Encontré una habitación, con un futón extendido, algunos adornos chinos y encima de un mueble, el gramófono de los miraculous. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Chat Noir? –Escuché decir al Maestro Fu y mi cabeza se dirigió hacia donde provino la voz.

–Maestro Fu, tenemos un problema. –dije con urgencia, mientras depositaba a Ladybug en el futón.

–¿Qué le ocurrió a Ladybug? –preguntó el anciano, mientras se acercaba a revisarla.

–Fuimos atacados por un akuma. Perdió mucha sangre, maestro. ¿Puede hacer algo por ella? –pregunté, notando los ojos húmedos, mientras miraba al Maestro tomarle el pulso a _Ma Lady_.

El anciano buscó mis ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Está muerta, Chat Noir. –dijo con solemnidad–. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. –Y apartó la vista hacia el suelo.

Eso me hizo estallar.

Golpeé el suelo con ambos puños mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas.

–¡No puede decirme eso! –rugí–. ¡Ladybug no está muerta! ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! –Solté un grito ahogado de rabia y miré al anciano nuevamente.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella, Chat Noir. –repitió seriamente, haciendo que sollozara como un niño pequeño.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Mi reacción fue inmediata. Aparte mi vista hacia el piso para que no me viese llorar, tal como mi padre siempre me ordenaba cada vez que alguna lágrima se osaba a aparecer en su presencia, cuando estaba vivo, claro.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré. Mi mandíbula se encontraba cansada de tanto apretar los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor. Si tan solo hubiese tenido el Second Chance a mi mano, tal vez hubiese…

–¡Eso es! –grité y de un salto me dirigí hacia el gramófono, tratando de abrir.

–¿Qué haces, Chat Noir? –preguntó a mis espaldas, el maestro Fu.

–Trato de obtener un miraculous. –expliqué, apretando los botones en una secuencia desconocida, esperando a que se abriera y me mostrara los miraculous.

Sin embargo, la caja no se abrió. Escuché un suspiro cansado a mis espaldas.

–Los miraculous no son para beneficio personal. –explicó el maestro.

Me giré para verlo con impotencia.

–Necesito activar el Second Chance y hacer que Ladybug vuelva. –expliqué entre dientes, aguantando la rabia.

–Sass no te puede ayudar, Chat Noir. –dijo Fu con las manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada impávida sobre mí–. Si no se activó el second chance antes de la muerte de Ladybug, nada podrá evitarla.

–Ladybug no está muerta. –repliqué con rabia, enterrándome las garras contra las palmas de mis manos.

El maestro Fu soltó otro sonoro suspiro y se acercó hasta el gramófono con los ojos cerrados. Presionó los botones blancos con otro orden y el aparato se abrió mostrándome aquellas joyas mágicas.

–Hay una forma de traer a la vida a Ladybug. –gruñí ante la idea–. Pero es demasiado arriesgado que vayas tú. Especialmente en tu estado.

–Ladybug me necesita. –repliqué con furia.

–Ladybug está muerta. Ya no nos necesita. –respondió el anciano con dureza–. Pero, no podemos quedarnos sin una Ladybug. –Hizo una pausa y me miró con seriedad–. No puedo pedirte que busques un reemplazo para Ladybug, pero sí que la traigas de nuevo y evites… –Ahogó un sollozo–. Esta situación tan lamentable. –Terminó de explicar y se cubrió la boca.

Yo lo miré duramente. Solté mis puños y dirigí mi mirada hacia los miraculous que se encontraban ahí.

–¿Cómo? –le pregunté.

Y el maestro Fu tomó un miraculous que no había visto hace tiempo. Tenía forma de reloj antiguo, hecho de plata. Lo reconocí de inmediato, pues yo había tenido ese reloj entre mis manos hacía bastante tiempo, en mi adolescencia.

–Buscando a la portadora de la última oportunidad. –explicó el maestro Fu, extendiéndome el miraculous del Conejo.

–¿Qué?

–Busca a la portadora del miraculous del Conejo y deja que viaje en el tiempo. Ella es la única que puede cambiar el destino de Ladybug. –respondió Fu y me extendió el reloj.

Yo atiné a recibirlo entre las manos. Mi mirada viajó del miraculous al anciano, en un gesto de incredulidad.

–¡Aquí estás, Gatito! –chilló la akumatizada.

Me giré para mirarla, mientras el maestro tomaba el gramófono y lo cerraba de golpe.

–¡Tienes más joyas para mí! –exclamó la falsa Ladybug–. ¡Qué considerado! –Y se rió con sádica diversión, mientras me mostraba dos joyas.

Palidecí al reconocerlas. Tanto la pulsera de la Tortuga, como el collar del Zorro pendían de sus manos ensangrentadas. Escuché al Maestro Fu jadear con desesperación. La copia de Ladybug ensanchó su sonrisa. Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad, dándole el aspecto de un monstruo. Activé nuevamente mi Cataclismo e hice un agujero en la muralla detrás de nosotros con él.

–Corra, Maestro. Yo la detendré. –le ordené con fiereza, a la vez que extendía nuevamente mi bastón.

–No hay tiempo, Chat Noir. –respondió el maestro y me lanzó el reloj–. Busca a la portadora del miraculous.

Atrapé el reloj con mi mano izquierda, tal como lo había hecho cuando tenía catorce. El miraculous brilló, mostrándome a Fluff, el kwami del tiempo. Este flotó con desesperación a mi alrededor, tratando de averiguar en qué tiempo estaba. La copia de Ladybug me atacó con su lanza. A duras penas la pude detener con mi bastón.

La empujé hacia la ventana de la habitación, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Miré al cuerpo tendido de Ladybug, quien reposaba sobre el futón, completamente ajena a la situación.

–¡Rápido, Chat Noir! –me gritó el maestro, desde la entrada del departamento.

–Lo siento, maestro. –respondí en un susurro y miré al kwami, quien flotaba a mis costados en movimientos erráticos–. Fluff, necesito viajar en el tiempo. –le indiqué.

–¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó, con los ojos bizcos.

–Hacia el pasado, hace unas horas atrás.

Fluff asintió con un movimiento y activó su Rabbit Hole, haciendo que un portal celeste se abriera a mis espaldas. Me giré para cruzarlo, cuando sentí un golpe que me empujó hacia el portal.

El agujero, que antes era de color celeste, se tornó oscuro a mi alrededor. Busqué a Fluff con la mirada, pero desapareció de mi vista, sin dejar señales o explicaciones. Miré el miraculous entre mis manos y noté con desesperación que se encontraba dañado nuevamente, pues pequeños rayos lo rodeaban, haciendo que intercambiara su apariencia normal con su apariencia de camuflaje.

El portal comenzó a cerrarse, como si estuviese llegando al final de un túnel. El piso debajo de mis pies empezó a desaparecer hacia un abismo, como si se tratase de un agujero negro. Corrí para llegar hacia la luz que se mostraba al final. Pero esa luz era tan candente que terminó por enceguecerme.

Finalmente vi todo negro.

Desperté tumbado en el piso. Me levanté asustado, mirando hacia todos los lados, tratando de buscar alguna referencia de dónde estaba. Reconocí, finalmente, el cielo despejado de París.

Respiré agitadamente, mientras me revisaba, tratando de buscar alguna herida nueva ocasionada por la caída al abismo o algo como eso. Pero, al parecer no ocurrió nada de lo que debía preocuparme. Me levanté del suelo y noté al reloj que había ocasionado todo a unos metros alejado de mí.

Caminé y tomé el miraculous del conejo con las manos temblorosas, pero lo solté inmediatamente, porque quemó mis palmas, a pesar de estar con los guantes. El reloj terminó de romperse al caer contra el suelo, sus piezas se desperdigaron a mis pies.

Giré mi cabeza revisando mi entorno. Estaba en un balcón, pero no en cualquiera. Uno que se encontraba en la calle Gotlib número 12, justo arriba de una panadería que se encontraba cerrada hacía años. Pasé saliva, porque, a pesar de encontrarse cerrada, no se notaba en completo abandono.

Sentí un ruido a mis espaldas. Me giré de improviso y me encontré con unos bellos y familiares ojos azules, detrás de la trampilla a medio abrir. Podía reconocer esos ojos tal como los de _Ma Lady_ en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Y debería haberme alegrado, de no ser porque la chica que tenía frente a mí se veía demasiado joven como para ser mi amiga de 25 años.

Pasé saliva, mientras me alejaba de ella. Marinette, en cambio, salía de la escotilla y se acercaba a mí, mirándome con confusión. Vestía tal como recordaba, tal como lo hacía mi Marinette a los diecinueve.

Ahí fue cuando lo supe. Maldije por lo bajo.

¡Santos Gatos!. El salto en el tiempo había salido gatastroficamente mal.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Nunca esperé publicar algo MariChat en esencia. Siempre he preferido el LadyNoir, pero bueno, aquí estamos xD Gracias Higushi por el reto planteado (XD). Los que me conocen, saben que amo escribir notas de autora largas, pero espero ser breve:

1) Este fic lo escribí sin ver el final de la tercera temporada. Al cierre de estas notas, todavía no lo he visto, así que tengo dos peticiones: a) NO SPOILERS, porque estoy esperando Felix y Chat Blanc. Sé que algo malo ha ocurrido (sí, algo me spoileé uwu), pero no haré mención de eso en este fic, porque... no. Y b) No habrá Adrigami ni Lukanette canon en este fic. Lo digo por un chico que me lo ha estado pidiendo.

2) El fanfic está dividido en dos partes: la visión de Chat y la de Marinette, las que se van alternando. Así, el capítulo dos serán las impresiones de Marinette. Si se preguntan por el ritmo de actualización, serán domingo por medio, porque mi trabajo y mi tesis no me permiten que sean más expeditas. Higushi lo sabe y aprovecho de darle las gracias públicamente por su infinita paciencia TT_TT

3) Me gusta la música chilena (Creo que es porque soy de ahí owó). Eso significa que los capítulos de Marinette tendrán su propio tema musical chileno :P al igual que el de Chat Noir es _Far Away_ de Nickelback. Además, les tengo un pequeño concurso para disminuir la espera :D Quién le atine a la canción que usé para Marinette, tendrá una escena de regalo :D

¡Nos leemos el domingo 10 de noviembre, si Dios quiere!

#FuerzaChile #NoEstamosEnGuerra #HastaQueLaDignidadSeHagaCostumbre #PorElDerechoDeVivirEnPaz


	2. Capítulo II

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Viaje Estelar_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo II.**

≪_¿A quién quisiste encontrar_

_que fuiste a explorar un planeta?_≫

_Viaje Estelar_, Saiko.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los verdes de él, supe inmediatamente que algo andaba mal.

No era extraño que Chat Noir visitara mi balcón. Había estado ocurriendo al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Al principio, coincidía con la lucha contra algún akumatizado extrañamente obsesionado conmigo, como ocurrió con Devil Ilustrator, Glaciator, o mi padre akumatizado, pero con el tiempo simplemente empezó a pasar por aquí cada cierto tiempo. Casi siempre era para pedirme croissants como recompensa por ser un héroe excepcional, -según él-, otras simplemente cuando quería entretenerse y charlar con alguien.

Lo considero un amigo. Y es por eso que verlo repentinamente en este estado me puso en alerta.

Temblorosa pero a la expectativa por si debía saltar a la acción de inmediato, subí por la escotilla rápidamente, buscando frenéticamente por algún costado si había algún akumatizado, pero no recordaba haber hecho enfadar a alguien como para que me buscase. Posé mis ojos nuevamente en mi compañero de batallas, quien me veía con sorpresa en sus ojos extremadamente atónitos y su boca anormalmente abierta, como si tampoco pudiera creer que él estaba ahí.

–Buenas tardes, Chat Noir. –le saludé, mientras me cruzaba de brazos debido al frío de la tarde que caló mi ropa, recordando que estábamos ya entrando al otoño.

Él me miró asustado.

–¿Bu-buenas tardes, dijiste, _princesse_? –Yo sonreí ante el sobrenombre que él me había puesto de adolescentes. Pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver lo serio que estaba repentinamente–. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ladybug, Marinette?

Su petición me sorprendió por lo fría y dura que sonó su voz. Este no era mi Chat. Negué con la cabeza, mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido. Estaba cambiado. Sus músculos se marcaban por el traje de cuero que lo rodeaba. Su cabello un poco más largo y desordenado, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Los ojos verdes fieros y fríos, como si estuviese a punto de atacar. Incluso estaba más alto. Se veía… más adulto.

Él no era mi gatito. Era una pantera, salvaje e indomable.

–Tú… tú no eres mi Chat Noir. –Me sorprendió la seguridad que se escuchó en mi voz. Él dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo del balcón, como si estuviera apenado de no ser el Chat que yo conocía.

–No, no lo soy. –confesó, empuñando sus manos.

Retrocedí lentamente hacia la escotilla, en un vago intento por escapar de su presencia. Tropecé con la escotilla y caí sobre mi trasero. Chillé por el dolor ante la caída, alertando al chico que estaba delante mío, quien hizo ademán de ayudar a levantarme. Fue ahí cuando lo noté.

El traje de cuero que conocía tan bien, estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Tenía un rasguño en el brazo derecho y cojeaba del pie izquierdo. Se notaba cansado y adolorido. Venía de una batalla, eso era seguro.

–¿Q-q-quién eres? –pregunté, sin importar el tartamudeo.

–Soy… –Pero no alcanzó a pronunciar algo más, cuando fue súbitamente amarrado por un yoyo que yo conocía muy bien.

En segundos, Chat Noir fue inmovilizado por… ¿mí?

Parpadeé con sorpresa, mi cuerpo repentinamente tenso.

–¿Ladybug? –El sonido chillante de mi propia voz me sorprendió.

La heroína con traje rojo y motas negras me miró a los ojos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Chat, quien había estado lo bastante quieto por el yoyo, pareció palidecer. Ella me sonrió, una mueca torcida que mostraba sus blancos dientes y que me causó escalofríos. Siniestra. Peligrosa. Yo nunca había sonreído así en mi vida, dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de verme tan amenazante con un simple gesto.

–¡Déjala en paz, perra! –gritó Chat con tanta furia que nunca antes le había escuchado y me sobresaltó, desviando mi mirada de mi clon hacia él..

Él comenzó a forcejear contra los hilos del yoyó, mientras Ladybug trataba de mantenerlo a raya, a duras penas. Chat, sin embargo, logró empujar a mi yo visiblemente mayor hacia un costado, girando su cuerpo aún atado por el yoyó. Por la fuerza, Chat también fue impulsado hacia el lugar donde Ladybug fue enviada, dando un fuerte grito. Yo les seguí con la vista, mientras me dirigía hasta el barandal del balcón. Chat Noir logró desatarse del yoyó y había comenzado a luchar contra Ladybug a la vista de todos los parisinos, mientras se insultaban a gritos.

–¿Qué crees que le pase a Chat Noir, Marinette? –sentí la voz de mi kwami, Tikki, detrás de mí. Me volteé para verla mejor. Ella flotaba a la altura de mi rostro, con el ceño fruncido en evidente confusión.

–No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo. –dije con la determinación de transformarme en Ladybug y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo–. Tikki, transfórmame –pedí.

Segundos más tarde, el traje de Ladybug se apegó a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Hice girar mi yoyó, tratando de buscar la forma de detener aquella pelea entre mi compañero de batallas y mi yo del futuro. Ellos siguieron su combate, mientras se alejaban de la casa de mis padres, atacándose mutuamente e insultándose a niveles realmente violentos.

Los seguí con mi yoyó, pero ellos apenas se daban cuenta de mi presencia pisando sus talones, a pesar de la distancia prudente que mantenía. Me escondí detrás de una chimenea, vigilando que esos dos no hicieran demasiada destrucción en su pelea. Abrí mi yoyó, para comunicarme con el Chat Noir de mi época. Sin embargo, solo me atendió el tonto mensaje de espera que había grabado.

Fantástico momento para que Chat Noir del presente no esté transformado.

Maldije por lo bajo y me aventuré a echar un vistazo tras la chimenea, para vigilar cómo iba la batalla. Chat Noir del futuro peleaba contra mi contraparte, de manera fiera y francamente mortal. Alcanzó a darle un gancho izquierdo a Ladybug, haciéndola volar por los aires. Pero ella fue rápida y logró hacer girar su yoyó para amarrarlo a un tejado parisino, salvándose de una fea caída. Chat Noir gritó de rabia, activando su Cataclism y lanzándose a por Ladybug, fallando en el proceso y destruyendo la fachada de un edificio con solo el toque de su mano.

¡Esto se está saliendo de control! No sé qué tipo de pelea habrán tenido Chat Noir y mi yo del futuro, pero querían destruirse a muerte. Inevitablemente pensé en la visita de mi compañero en mi balcón, minutos antes. ¿Acaso sabía que yo era Ladybug y quería destruirme? ¿Y mi yo futuro había viajado para protegerme? O, peor aún, ¿para destruir al Chat Noir de mi tiempo?

Volví a intentar contactar con mi Chaton, pero nuevamente su tono de mensaje me dio a entender que no estaba transformado aún.

–Lucky Charm –invoqué mi poder especial, lanzando mi yoyó al cielo.

Las mariquitas mágicas formaron una tetera china que cayó en mis manos. La examiné, buscando la respuesta del acertijo por los costados. Finalmente lo entendí. Debía hablar con el maestro Fu.

A toda velocidad marché hacia su departamento actual, columpiándome por la ciudad de forma discreta. Veía a los parisinos concentrados en la batalla de quienes ellos creían sus héroes, así que pude pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a un callejón cercano a la casa del maestro.

Ahí me destransformé. Tikki salió expelida de mis aretes y logró flotar hasta posarse entre mis manos, donde la acogí. Saqué un macarrón de mi vieja bolsita que seguía llevando a un costado de mi cuerpo y mi kwami lo recibió gustosa. Sabía que ya no se cansaba al invocar el Lucky Charm sólo una vez, pero prefería que cargara energías.

Luego, en puntillas, me acerqué hasta la entrada del departamento del maestro. Abrí la puerta con la copia de la llave que me había entregado, en caso de emergencia y entré al lugar, que se encontraba en sepulcral silencio.

Me interné en la casa, hasta buscar la habitación principal. Por la puerta entreabierta se escapaban haces de luz brillante, pestañeé un poco para evitar encandilarme y me adentré en ella, con cuidado.

Noté que la luz provenía de la televisión. El maestro estaba de espaldas a mí, viendo la televisión, sentado en posición de loto, Wayzz estaba a su lado, flotando. Me puse de puntillas y noté que estaban dando el noticiario. Nadja Chamack estaba relatando la batalla entre Chat Noir y Ladybug del futuro como si se tratase de un partido de fútbol.

–Maestro Fu, tenemos problemas –le advertí.

El anciano pegó un brinco en su puesto y se giró, al igual que su kwami. Tikki flotó y rodeó juguetonamente a Wayzz en el aire, quien soltó una risita adorable y siguió a mi amiga por toda la habitación. Reí de gusto, pero me tapé la boca al notar la mirada preocupada del maestro sobre mí.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó confundido–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miré por unos segundos, confundida por su reacción. Luego, caí en la cuenta de que Chat Noir estaba peleando contra Ladybug en estos momentos. Y yo soy Ladybug.

–No es lo que parece, maestro Fu. –agregó Tikki y se posó en mi hombro.

–¿No ve, maestro? –secundó Wayzz, con una sonrisa–. El maestro estaba preocupado, pensando que uno de ustedes había sido akumatizado. –nos explicó el kwami con su tranquilidad de siempre.

–No sería la primera vez. –agregó el maestro, con una ceja levantada.

Recordé vagamente los sucesos de Chat Blanc. Agité mi cabeza, intentando olvidar aquella situación y concentrarme en lo importante.

–Lo sé, maestro. Pero esta vez no es el caso. –afirmó Tikki, con seguridad.

Yo, en cambio, pasé saliva con nerviosismo. Yo no estaba tan segura si alguno de los héroes no estaba bajo el control de Hawk Moth. Especialmente porque, hasta la fecha, Chat Noir y yo éramos un equipo. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero nada como para separarnos tal y como se veía en esa pelea entre Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro.

No sé si los demás lo habrán notado, pero mis ojos de repente comenzaron a picar, pensando en toda la situación. ¿Qué nos había pasado en el futuro para que Chat Noir llegara cubierto de sangre a protagonizar una batalla a muerte con mi futura yo? ¿Tan mala líder del equipo seré en un futuro?

–Explícame, por favor, Marinette. –escuché la voz calmada del Maestro Fu y se acercó a tomarme una mano para infundirme confianza.

Mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas, pero me las tragué. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, recordando los momentos hace instantes atrás.

–Yo, estaba en mi habitación, con Tikki. Estábamos conversando, de cosas triviales. –agregué con rapidez. Habíamos estado hablando de la nueva publicación en Instagram que hizo Adrien, acerca de la nueva línea de ropa que había confeccionado su padre, pero estaba segura que al maestro eso no le interesaría–. Cuando sentimos un ruido en mi balcón. Me asomé por la trampilla y vi a Chat Noir. O eso creí, porque cuando me fijé bien, en realidad no era nuestro Chat Noir. –Miré al maestro Fu, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir. Él solo agarró su barba con su mano y la acarició con cuidado, en un gesto pensativo que le había visto varias veces–. Estoy segura que es el Chat Noir del futuro.

–¿Y te dijo porqué llegó a este tiempo? –me preguntó el maestro, mirando seriamente.

–No alcancé a saberlo, maestro. –Solté un suspiro. Al menos fui sincera–. Cuando iba a preguntarle, Chat Noir fue amarrado por mi yoyó. Ahí noté que también estaba mi yo futura, digo, Ladybug, amarrando a Chat Noir. Él trató de desatarse, pero terminó por lanzar a Ladybug por el balcón hacia abajo y comenzaron a pelear, tal como apareció en las noticias.

El maestro Fu siguió acariciando su barba con sus dedos, mientras miraba distraídamente el combate de los superhéroes del futuro por la televisión. Nadja Chamack narraba a toda velocidad cada instante de la batalla.

–Algo muy malo debió suceder en el futuro para que los héroes de París estén aquí, ahora, peleando entre ellos. –concluyó el anciano con seriedad.

–¿Qué haremos, maestro? –escuché a Tikki preguntar.

–¡Debemos detenerlos, antes que el Cataclism de Chat Noir destruya toda la ciudad! –sugirió Wayzz, asustado.

Quise concordar con él. Pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. El Chat Noir de mi tiempo nunca destruiría la ciudad sin razón alguna. Y yo nunca me encargaría de herirlo de esa forma, como lo hacía mi yo del futuro a sangre fría.

–¿Chat Noir del futuro sabe que tú eres Ladybug, Marinette? –La voz del maestro Fu me sacó de mis pensamientos pesimistas. Yo negué con la cabeza en respuesta. El maestro cerró los ojos. Parecía asustado. Si les soy sincera, yo también lo estoy. Tengo miedo de que en el futuro, Chat Noir y yo lleguemos a odiarnos de esa forma–. Bueno, mientras no sepamos las intenciones de cada uno, será mejor que no te transformes en Ladybug. –dijo finalmente el maestro, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas.

–¡Pero, maestro! –reclamó Tikki.

Yo, en cambio, solo lo miré largamente.

–¿Va a quitarme otra vez el miraculous? –pregunté con miedo.

–No. De hecho, Tikki se quedará contigo. –me aseguró–. Pero me gustaría que escogieses un miraculous para detener esta batalla, Marinette. –dijo y se levantó de su puesto para acercarse hacia el escondite donde tenía la caja de los Miraculous. Me la acercó y la abrió delante mío–. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, escoge a un compañero de confianza para que te ayude en esta misión. –dijo mientras la caja se abría mostrándome todos los miraculous en su interior.

Observé a Tikki, quien me miraba con tristeza desde su lugar. Yo tampoco estaba muy contenta con la decisión del maestro Fu.

–¿Maestro?

–Dime, Marinette.

–¿Realmente debo ser otra superheroína? –pregunté, sin evitar que se notara mi tristeza.

Él volvió a suspirar, quizás con cansancio.

–Me gustaría decirte que no, pero mientras no sepamos qué fue lo que ocurrió entre la tú del futuro y su compañero, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se sepa tu identidad o la de nuestro Chat Noir. –explicó–. Espero que lo entiendas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los miraculous más poderosos caigan en manos enemigas.

Yo asentí en silencio y saqué el miraculous del ratón. Este brilló y de su interior apareció Mullo, quien me sonrió al reconocerme. Yo le devolví el gesto, mientras me colocaba el medallón que era su joya mágica y pronunciaba las palabras para convertirme en Multimouse.

Una vez que me transformé, Tikki me abrazó la mejilla y depositó un beso en ella. Yo puse mis manos encima de ella, dándole una especie de abrazo improvisado.

–Estaré contigo en esta batalla, Marinette. –susurró mi kwami, con tristeza–. No te dejaré sola. –prometió.

–Es hora de que te vayas. –me dijo el maestro–. Si ves a nuestro Chat Noir, dile que me venga a ver. Él también necesitará otro miraculous. –explicó y cerró los ojos con solemnidad–. Suerte, Marinette.

Yo me despedí del maestro y de Wayzz, mientras salía hacia la batalla. Según Nadja Chamack, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban en el clímax de su batalla entre las vigas de la Torre Eiffel. Con ayuda de la cuerda de saltar, viajé por encima de los techos de París, con dirección hacia la torre.

De camino hacia allí, traté de contactarme nuevamente con mi Chat Noir. El tono grabado me respondió al otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi Gatito? Generalmente no se demoraba tanto en llegar a nuestras batallas. Y menos debería demorarse ahora que la pelea entre Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro estaba siendo transmitida por televisión.

A lo lejos vi el enfrentamiento entre los dos superhéroes del futuro. Reprimí un escalofrío que quería subir por mi espina dorsal. Verlos a ellos combatir entre sí me afecta más de lo que puedo admitir. Busqué por los alrededores a mi Chat Noir, pero no había rastros de él. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Me concentré en la pelea que ocurría delante mío. Chat Noir del futuro había activado su Cataclismo nuevamente y había destruido parte del suelo bajo la Torre Eiffel, en un intento de atacar a Ladybug del futuro. Ella no se quedaba atrás y trataba de amarrar a Chat Noir con su yoyo.

–Vamos, Gatito, deja de hacerte el difícil. –Ladybug soltó una fuerte carcajada, a la vez que volvía a lanzar su yoyo para amarrar a su compañero.

–Olvídalo, Coccinelle. –le respondía Chat, a la vez que hacía girar su bastón, expeliendo el ataque.

Él separó su bastón en dos, usándolos como espada. Se lanzó hacia Ladybug con la intención de golpearla con ellos. El sonido del aire siendo cortado por el metal despistó a Ladybug, quien recibió un golpe en la mano que hizo que soltara su yoyo.

–¿¡Por qué diablos lo hiciste!? –La pregunta la hizo entre dientes, como si estuviese aguantando toda su rabia y dolor en esa pregunta.

Ladybug se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano a la vez que siseaba de dolor. Hubo un breve momento, un instante en que la vi agachar la cabeza y mirarme de reojo. Fue solo un segundo, en el que yo rápidamente escondí mi cuerpo, deseando no haber sido vista. Quizá solo imagine que me vio, porque en un parpadeo, ella estaba mirando al Chat Noir del futuro otra vez. Tosió profusamente , soltando un gemido que le hizo escupir sangre.

–Debí quitarte tu miraculous cuando tuve oportunidad –respondió con dolor–. Ahora, mi yo de este tiempo también será alcanzada por ti.

Oh Dios, no, ¿Entonces Chat era el peligroso?

–¡Cállate, sucia mentirosa! –gritó Chat en respuesta, lanzándose hacia ella con ambos bastones en sus manos–. Muérete, maldita perra.

Sin embargo, lo que estuviera a punto de hacer, no logró terminarlo. Pues yo lancé mi soga de saltar, para amarrar uno de sus brazos y detener su ataque. Él me miró asombrado de verme ahí, en medio de la batalla. Ladybug, en cambio, no parecía asombrada en lo más mínimo, solo se veía aburrida.

–¿Multimouse? –preguntó ella, a la vez que se levantaba de su sitio y se quitaba el polvo de su traje–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, con extrañeza.

–Vengo a detener esta absurda pelea. –expliqué mientras tiraba de mi cuerda con ambas manos, para evitar el ataque de Chat Noir.

Pero a él le bastó hacer un movimiento con su brazo para tirar de mí y lograr liberarse. Tomó el otro extremo de la cuerda y, aprovechando que yo seguía amarrada a él, lo tiró para posicionarme atrás suyo.

–Quédate aquí, Multimouse. –ordenó fríamente. Recordé que él sabía exactamente quién era yo en realidad, y eso causó un escalofrío por mi columna–. Ella es peligrosa.

Ladybug respondió algo entre risas que no alcancé a responder. Chat Noir la ignoró y atacó con más fiereza, luego de que Ladybug logró desviar su técnica nuevamente hacia el ascensor de la Torre Eiffel. Quedando de espaldas a ella.

Mi yo del futuro alcanzó a tomar su yoyo y lo hizo girar, juguetonamente, mientras activaba su Lucky Charm, apareciendo una lanza. La tomó entre sus brazos y la lanzó hacia la espalda de Chat, en un ataque a traición. Yo hice girar mi cuerda, desviando su ataque. Ella, entonces, volvió a invocar su lanza y se preparó para atacarme.

Chat Noir, sin embargo, volvió a activar su Cataclismo y posó su mano en la cara de mi yo del futuro. Ella soltó un grito de horror, a la vez que su cuerpo se disolvía como si hubiera estado hecho de polvo. Yo me acerqué para intentar ayudarla, pero en segundos se había desvanecido.

Chat Noir… Chat me asesinó a sangre fría…

Chat… ¿Chat Noir me traicionó?

"Ahora, mi yo de este tiempo también será alcanzada por ti."

Las últimas palabras de Ladybug del futuro hicieron eco en mi, su voz enviando punzadas de horror a mi corazón con cada palabra.

Retrocedí un paso instintivamente.

Entonces, Chat Noir me miró agotado y su cuerpo se desplomó, cayendo entre mis brazos. Detuve el impulso de soltarlo, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo gritaba por ello. Luego de ver cómo su Cataclism disolvía el cuerpo de mi yo del futuro, tenerlo entre mis brazos me hacía temblar como gelatina. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Así iba a morir? ¿A manos de mi querido compañero, en quien tantas veces le confié mi vida?

Pasé uno de los fuertes brazos de Chat Noir sobre mis hombros y rodeé su cintura con firmeza. El viento helado hizo que notara las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban, al sentir cómo se enfriaban mis mejillas.

Tikki se acercó para examinar a Chat con cuidado. Yo la miré, con preocupación. Pero ella negó con la cabeza. Al parecer él estaba tan cansado que no podía sentir la presencia de mi kwami. Suspiré de alivio y traté de moverme de la Torre antes de que llegaran los periodistas, o la policía. Lo que menos necesitaba era gente estorbando.

Viajé por las calles de París con ayuda de mi cuerda de saltar, siendo seguida de Tikki, quien volaba detrás mío, cuidándome la espalda. Una vez que llegué hasta el balcón de mi habitación, deshice mi transformación y dejé que Mullo se escabullera hacia mi cocina para comer algo y reponer energías.

Bajé a Chat Noir hasta mi habitación, ante la seria mirada de Tikki. Luego, lo moví hasta la habitación de invitados y lo deposité en la cama, sin saber qué haría con él. Cuando el tono de mi teléfono móvil me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Lo saqué de mi bolsito y miré seriamente la fotografía de la tortuga.

–¿Maestro? –susurré de manera entrecortada al contestar y llevar el teléfono hacia mi oreja derecha.

–Marinette, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el maestro. Yo asentí, pero recordé que él no podía ver mis gestos, así que respondí afirmativamente. Él soltó un suspiro de alivio–. Me alegro. ¿Pudiste ver a nuestro Chat Noir?

–No, maestro. No respondió a ninguno de mis mensajes.

–Bueno, apenas lo veas, dile que venga a verme. ¿Chat Noir del futuro está contigo?

–Sí.

–Bien. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que te hagas cargo de él. Hasta que sepamos sus verdaderas intenciones. Hasta entonces, no podrás ser Ladybug. –me advirtió.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a repetir las palabras que había escuchado de Ladybug, pero la volví a cerrar. Puede que yo haya malentendido la situación, o puede que él realmente sea un villano. Pero si era un villano, ¿Porque me había protegido como Multi Mouse? ¿Por qué no había atacado a Marinette apenas me vió? Los villanos nunca preguntan primero, solo atacan.

Pero, entonces, si aún era superhéroe… ¿por qué me asesinó?

–¿Marinette, sigues ahí? –la voz del Maestro Fu me hizo sobresaltar. Seguramente debí haberme quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio cavilando la situación.

–Aqui estoy, Maestro. Disculpe, es que esta situación me es muy difícil de entender –carraspeé y volví a concentrarme en la conversación–. ¿Qué pasará con Mullo y el miraculous del ratón? –pregunté con miedo.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio lo suficientemente largo como para saber que el maestro estaba decidiendo cuidadosamente qué hacer.

–Quedátelo, de momento. Utilízalo en cada batalla contra akuma que veas. Pero si Chat Noir del futuro te pregunta, en cada ocasión dile que la Ladybug de nuestro tiempo te lo entregó para participar en la batalla como miembro ocasional del equipo. Dile a nuestro Chat Noir que te cubra en esta historia. –me pidió.

Yo simplemente acepté. Luego, nos despedimos y colgué la llamada con rapidez, antes de que Chat Noir despertara. Guardé el miraculous del ratón en su estuche y lo dejé escondido en uno de mis cajones del escritorio. Tikki me observó con preocupación, para después posarse sobre mi hombro, tratando de darme ánimos. Deposité un beso encima de su lunar negro de la cabeza y ella me sonrió, antes de dejar la habitación e ir a ver a Chat Noir.

Me quedé observándolo dormir por un momento. Podía escuchar su respiración pesada, seguramente debido al agotamiento, seguramente dormía sin soñar. Extendí mi mano hasta su cara, sin saber qué hacer realmente, así que finalmente la detuve a centímetros de tocar su mejilla, la que todavía tenía un corte que aun estaba secando.

Si hubiera sido Ladybug, quizás con mi Lucky Charm habría podido curar esa herida, junto con las otras que tenía. Pero si me hubiera transformado, quizás habría sido atacada por él. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Todavía no sabía a qué había venido a esta época y Bunnyx no lo había acompañado.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

Quizás solo debía dejarlo dormir y mañana, ver qué haría con él. El maestro Fu me había pedido hacerme cargo de él, pero realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer exactamente. Con mucha suerte podía vivir yo sola, especialmente ahora que mis padres se habían ido. Su muerte todavía era reciente, apenas había sucedido hace poco más de 6 meses y, a veces, sentía que no lo superaría nunca. El hecho de que tuviese que cuidar a Chat Noir del futuro no me facilitaba las cosas.

Pestañeé para apartar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos al recordar todo. Limpié la humedad de mis ojos con mis dedos y decidí marcharme a mi habitación, cuando algo enganchado a mi blusa detuvo mi andar. Me giré con cuidado para destrabarme y noté que eran las garras de Chat Noir las que me habían detenido.

–No te vayas, _princesse_.

Lo miré a los ojos. Algo en su tono sonaba como una súplica a la que no pude negarme. Él arrugó la nariz al verme.

–Estuviste llorando. –acusó.

Volví a pestañear y me llevé las manos a los ojos, para limpiarlos de lágrimas.

–No es nada.

Pero supe de inmediato que mi excusa no había sido creída. Chat Noir frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama con un movimiento rápido. En unos segundos, estuvo de pie frente a mí. Me sentí pequeña ante su nueva altura. El Chat Noir de mi tiempo era quizá unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, pero este Chat Noir me llevaba al menos una cabeza de distancia. La sensación de tener que elevar mi propio rostro para mirarlo me abrumó. Era indudable lo indefensa y menuda que estaba ante él. Ante su fuerza, el poder que emanaba.

Y más aún cuando me estrechó entre sus brazos, cobijándome en su pecho amplio y duro. Por alguna razón, la sensación cálida hizo retumbar mi corazón dentro de mi propio pecho.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que nuevas lágrimas se asomaran. Mi Chat Noir nunca me había abrazado. Bueno, a menos que estuviese enfundada en el traje de Ladybug. Como Marinette, nunca habíamos llegado a un contacto tan íntimo como los abrazos. Quizás eso fue lo que me sorprendió. Los contrastes de este Chat Noir. Era tan frío como para aplicar su Cataclism sobre su Ladybug y disolverla en millones de partículas, pero era tan cálido para abrazar a Marinette solamente porque estuvo llorando.

No lo entendía.

–¿Estás mejor, _princesse_? –susurró su pregunta contra mi cabello.

Yo asentí, sin emitir algún otro sonido en respuesta. Él me soltó entonces, con movimientos lentos y premeditados, como si la simple acción de dejarme ir le costara horrores. Buscó mi mirada apenas pudo. Se veía preocupado.

–¿Dónde estamos? –me preguntó finalmente.

–En la casa de mis padres. –Iba a ofrecerle algo para comer, cuando su mirada confusa me calló. Al parecer tendría que darle más explicaciones.

Sin embargo, ¿qué le diría?. No podía llegar y soltar que lo había llevado ahí porque el maestro Fu me lo había pedido. Y tampoco podía mencionar a Ladybug, pues él parecía estar buscándola. Tirité de solo pensar en que en realidad deseaba matarla. Matarme, mejor dicho.

–No sabía qué hacer y no podía dejarte ahí solo, por eso te traje –le expliqué, esperando que se lo creyera.

Lo observé fruncir el ceño. Pero no acotó nada más.

–¿Ladybug llegó después que me desmayé? –Su pregunta sonó dura.

Yo pasé saliva, asustada, antes de responderle negativamente. Le expliqué que quien me había entregado el miraculous del ratón había sido el Chat Noir de mi tiempo. Además de agregar que la Ladybug de mi tiempo no había aparecido en todo el combate.

Él retrocedió hasta la cama donde había estado recostado y se sentó, llevándose ambas manos hasta su cara. Se restregó los ojos en un acto de desesperación. Se veía tan derrotado, que no pude evitar preguntarle qué ocurría.

–Supongo que Ladybug no apareció porque yo destruí al akuma con mi Cataclism. –dijo, aún con el rostro entre sus manos, quizás como una explicación para él mismo.

–¿Eso es posible? –le pregunté.

Chat Noir apoyó sus brazos en sus muslos y dirigió una mirada hacia mí. La sentí profunda, como si me estuviese escaneando. Quizás estaba juzgando qué tan confiable era.

–Sí, se supone que mi yo más joven podrá hacerlo en un par de años, como apoyo a Ladybug. –explicó rápidamente.

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero el sonido de su anillo me distrajo. Él levantó su mano donde estaba su miraculous. Parecía extrañado de que iba a perder la transformación. Para mí era bastante extraño que no la perdiese antes. Sin embargo, no me iba a quedar a preguntar. Retrocedí hasta la puerta con lentitud. Al cruzar el umbral, cerré la habitación y me quedé esperando.

El destello verde de la destransformación de Chat Noir traspasó el marco de la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Tikki flotó a la altura de mi rostro, observando la entrada con curiosidad. Luego sus ojos buscaron mi mirada. Creo que se veía igual de preocupada que yo.

Saqué una galleta con chispas de chocolate y se la extendí, esperando tranquilizarla. Mi kwami se acercó hasta el dulce y lo tomó entre sus patitas, comenzando a mordisquear con cuidado. Hice el ademán de girarme para dirigirme a mi propia habitación, cuando una estela oscura cruzó la puerta.

–¡Pues si no tienes camembert, iré a buscarlo yo solo! –gritó la estela, luego se detuvo frente a nosotras.

Tikki y yo nos miramos a los ojos en perfecta sincronía. Luego, volvimos la vista hacia Plagg, el kwami de la destrucción, que se había materializado frente a nosotras.

–¡Plagg, no hagas ninguna tontería! –gritó Chat Noir desde dentro de la habitación.

El kwami de la destrucción bufó con molestia. Luego, sonrió con malicia al notar nuestra presencia. Chat Noir, dentro de la habitación, forcejeaba con la manilla de la puerta para intentar abrirla y buscar a la criatura.

–¡Oh, mucho gusto en conocerte, muchachita del pasado, mi nombre es Plagg, _enchanté_! –dijo el kwami con un volumen más fuerte de lo usual. Luego flotó hasta una de mis manos y besó el dorso de esta, tal como haría el verdadero Chat Noir.

–¿Plagg? –mencioné el nombre del kwami, fingiendo que no lo conocía. La criatura guiñó un ojo, animándome a seguir el juego–. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marinette. –dije, nerviosamente, mientras mis ojos se dirigían hacia la manilla de la puerta de invitados, que había dejado de moverse.

–¿Marinette? –Escuché decir a Chat Noir detrás de la puerta.

–¿Sí, Chat? –le respondí. Tikki se escondió detrás de mí, pensando que él saldría de su habitación para hablarme.

–Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte esto, pero, ¿puedes darle algo de queso a Plagg? –pidió con voz algo estrangulada. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba avergonzado, pero es Chat Noir de quién estamos hablando.

Suspiré y fijé mi vista en Plagg quien bufó nuevamente con indignación. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras flotaba a la altura de mi cara.

–Solo acepto camembert. –advirtió con orgullo.

–Creo que queda algo de ese queso en la cocina. –ofrecí y sonreí al notar cómo los ojos del kwami comenzaron a brillar de felicidad–. Sígueme, Plagg.

Bajé hasta la cocina, mientras era seguida por el kwami. Tikki, permaneció oculta todo el camino, detrás de mi chaqueta. La sentí que había dejado de comer, quizás por los nervios. Plagg, en cambio, flotaba por los alrededores de mi casa, buscando objetos brillantes. Reí un poco ante las reacciones del kwami, por lo menos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Una vez allí, abrí el refrigerador en busca de una rueda de camembert. Plagg husmeó también dentro y descubrió antes que yo que solo nos quedaba un poco de queso Brie. Sus orejitas decayeron con desilusión, pero terminó sacando el queso de todas formas y lo mordisqueó, distraído.

–¿Tu portador no va a bajar? –pregunté, algo inquieta.

Plagg posó sus ojos verdes en mí, con indiferencia. Luego, volvió a comer de su queso.

–Lo dudo mucho. –respondió con la boca llena y continuó comiendo.

Tikki, al oír la respuesta, salió de su escondite, con la mitad de la galleta de chocolate entre sus patitas. Plagg dejó de morder el queso para observarla con los ojos brillantes.

–¡Terroncito! –exclamó de gusto y voló alrededor de ella. Parecía estarla examinando.

–Hola, apestoso. –le saludó Tikki, con seriedad.

–No, tú no eres mi terroncito. –comentó tristemente, luego de dar otro par de vueltas alrededor de Tikki. Luego, se dirigió hacia su queso y continuó comiéndolo lentamente. Mi kwami bufó con molestia.

–Plagg, ¿puedes decirnos qué está ocurriendo? –le pregunté con delicadeza.

El kwami me dirigió una mirada de astucia.

–¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –respondió de vuelta–. Tú no le has dado las respuestas que necesita mi portador.

Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

–¿Desde cuándo tu Chat Noir purifica akumas? –preguntó Tikki, enfadada–. Pensé que esa habilidad solo un Chat Noir en el pasado la había logrado. –añadió.

Plagg, quien había terminado su queso, flotó hasta quedar frente a mi kwami y la observó con las patitas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, hay que darle méritos a mi portador por su increíble talento, ¿No crees azuquita? Y tendré que seguir destruyendo akumas hasta que Ladybug se digne a aparecer, de cualquier modo –replicó con sarcasmo.

Su mirada astuta se fijó en mí. Yo desvié mi vista hacia una mancha presente en uno de los muebles de la cocina.

–Porque no creo que la _Coccinelle_ aparezca pronto, ¿no es así? –Sentí la mirada penetrante del kwami de la destrucción sobre mí.

No tuve el valor para mirarlo de vuelta.

–Plagg, el maestro Fu nos sugirió que Ladybug no apareciera hasta que se demostrara la inocencia de tu portador. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. –replicó Tikki, enfadada.

–Tú siempre tan apegada a las reglas, ¿no, terroncito? –se burló Plagg. Luego soltó un suspiro dramático–. En fin, hasta que la _Coccinelle_ aparezca, no daré ninguna respuesta. Así que no tiene caso estar aquí. –dijo, en medio de un bostezo.

Luego, sentí como se fue flotando, suponiendo que se iba hasta la habitación de su portador. Tikki lo siguió, llamándolo suavemente, pero el kwami la ignoró. Yo me volteé para verlo partir, aún con muchas dudas sin resolver, atragantadas dentro de mí.

–¡Plagg! –le llamé.

El kwami detuvo su vuelo y se volteó a verme de forma dramática.

–¿Tu portador te dió la orden de no revelarme algo del futuro? –Vi cómo entrecerró los párpados–. A mí como Marinette, quiero decir. –aclaré.

–Mi portador no me dio órdenes para ocultar información del futuro, Marinette. –respondió Plagg, con cansancio–. Soy yo quien no te lo quiere decir. Porque a pesar de los años, sigues sin confiar en él.

Su sonrisa burlona fue lo último que vi, antes que desapareciera por el techo de la cocina hacia la habitación de Chat Noir.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Mi familia y yo, a pesar de toda la situación actual de mi país, estamos bien. ¡Gracias por sus mensajes de ánimo y fuerza!

Antes de comentar este capítulo, quisiera agradecer el recibimiento de este fic :D Tanto yo como Higushi tenemos mucha fe en este proyecto y el saber que fue bien recibido nos anima a continuar. Creo que hablo por las dos al decir que estamos muy emocionadas en escribir en conjunto, especialmente luego de nuestros trasnoche en redes sociales, planificando y discutiendo cada escena, aparte de fangirlear por Chat Noir.

Ahora, sobre algunas cosas que ocurrieron en este capítulo:

1) ¡Marinette apareció! Nuestra pequeña ha pasado por algunos momentos trágicos en su vida y al parecer no le será tan fácil confiar en el Chat del futuro. Aparte que Ladybug tampoco apareció, sino que fue Multimouse... y cree que Chat Noir mató a Ladybug del futuro por culpa de Coccinelle la akumatizada (facepalm). ¿Podrá confiar en Chat del futuro?

2) Chat Noir puede purificar akumas. Referencias a Chat Blanc, ¿dónde? Jajaja. Pero, hablando en serio, esto lo escribimos antes de ver el capítulo, ambas. Así que fue algo así como una premonición :P Al parecer, Ladybug no será tan necesaria en este presente extraño, ¿o sí? Mmhh... dejen sus teorías en los reviews.

3) Y algunos avances de lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo: Adrien y Plagg del futuro se pondrán de acuerdo para su siguiente movimiento en este presente. Se tendrán también noticias de Adrien del presente y de Ladybug del futuro, que ya se habían estado preguntando varios por allí qué pasará con ellos.

4) Olvidé decir algo importante en las notas de autora del capítulo uno y es que, sí, por el rating del fanfic, habrán escenas lemon :P Obviamente con su respectiva advertencia en los capítulos correspondientes.

Quisiera agradecer a: **Aquatic Whisper, Higushi** (gracias por recordarme que debía anunciar que habría lemon en esta historia XD), **Mich Rangel, sonrais777, Melgamonster, didilu09, Rebecasz, manu** (mmhm, la verdad, no me gusta el personaje de Kagami xD lo siento, y no, no es porque se meta en el cuadrado amoroso, no me gusta su personalidad, siento que no pega con Adrien, por muy espejo de él que sea según Thomas Astruc. Y no soy multiship tampoco, así que no escribiría un Liladrien porque tampoco los imagino juntos), **Alessa Giannotti y Sainkokucrepusculo** por sus reviews en el capítulo uno :D

Quedo atenta a sus reviews :D Un abrazo grande ^^

#FuerzaChile #NoEstamosEnGuerra #HastaQueLaDignidadSeHagaCostumbre #PorElDerechoDeVivirEnPaz


	3. Capítulo III

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Far Away_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo III.**

≪_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_≫

_Far Away_, Nickelback.

Plagg atravesó el suelo, sorprendiéndome por su llegada. Llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y eso, francamente, me preocupaba. No había alcanzado a aclarar nada con él, cuando salió de la habitación para buscar su queso, porque yo había dejado el suyo en el futuro. Supe que se había presentado con Marinette y ese hecho me asustaba aún más. Sobretodo porque estaba indignado. Y un Plagg indignado era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

–Tranquilo, chico, no le dije nada a tu "solo una amiga". –me dijo Plagg, con tono de burla.

Yo bufé en respuesta. A mi kwami le encantaba molestarme con mi relación con Marinette. A pesar de los años, sigo sin entender su particular sentido del humor.

–No quiero que la trates así mientras nos quedemos acá.

Plagg cruzó sus patitas y enarcó una ceja.

–Oh, ¿nos quedaremos aquí entonces?

–No tenemos muchas opciones. No hasta que aparezca Ladybug o mi yo del pasado, al menos. –expliqué con cansancio.

Mi kwami me quedó mirando con seriedad reflejada en sus gatunos ojos verdes. Luego, flotó hasta una de las almohadas de la cama, donde se ovilló y me miró desde su improvisada cama.

–Me gustaban más las almohadas de tu departamento. –comentó casual y, como si no hubiéramos estado hablando de un tema muy importante hace tan solo un segundo, cerró los ojos y se echó a dormir de inmediato.

Sentí sus ronroneos y suspiré fuertemente al pensar que Plagg estaba evitando conversar acerca de nuestra situación. Estábamos varados en el pasado, literalmente. No tenía forma de regresar, ni saber cuáles serían las consecuencias de mi estadía en un tiempo que no me correspondía, en especial porque mientras estuve solo durante mis diecinueve años, no pude recordar haberme visto a mí mismo de mayor por esta época.

–Plagg, no te duermas, por favor. –le rogué, mientras lo agitaba con un dedo.

Mi kwami despertó y me miró con absoluta molestia, pero no se movió de su posición, como si estuviera haciéndome la ley del hielo. Tampoco era que no me lo merecía. Aún así, me sentía más solo que nunca en un presente que no era el mío.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala manera.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Quiero saber por qué no recuerdo haberme visto viajar a este tiempo. –Tenía la sensación de que había formulado mal mi pregunta al notar a mi kwami tan callado.

–Porque no lo hiciste. –me respondió Plagg con simpleza. Su respuesta me causó un escalofrío–. El hecho de que nuestra Ladybug haya muerto a manos de una akumatizada provocó un agujero de gusano, logrando traerte a un pasado que no deberías haber pisado jamás. –explicó y volvió a ovillarse en su almohada, como si lo que hubiese dicho no era importante.

–¿Me estás diciendo que el miraculous del conejo acaba de crear otra línea temporal, siendo que eso es prácticamente...?

–¿Qué, imposible? –completó mi pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona–. Chico, deberías estar acostumbrado a que los miraculous hagan cosas imposibles. El hecho de que tú seas un héroe, es una de esas cosas, ¿o no? Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

Sentí a mi cuerpo caer sentado sobre la cama. Porque no era capaz de hacer otro movimiento más. No podía siquiera hablar de la impresión.

Acababa de crear una línea temporal nueva. Lo que significaba que todo lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante afectaría a mi futuro. Podría llegar a ser el dueño del mundo. Podría evitar tantas cosas. Podría evitar la muerte de mi padre a manos del cáncer cuando yo tenía veinticuatro años, por ejemplo.

Podría evitar que hirieran a Ladybug de gravedad, hasta casi causarle la…

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando de inmediato esa línea de pensamiento. ¡_Ma Lady_ NO estaba muerta! No lo estaba en mi presente, y mucho menos lo estaría en este tiempo, de eso me encargaría personalmente.

–Oh, ni lo sueñes, chico. –Plagg flotó hasta quedar frente a mi cara, sacándome del estupor. ¿Había dicho algo en voz alta?–. Los miraculous no fueron hechos para beneficio personal. Creí que te había quedado bastante claro cuando estuviste regresando las veinte mil veces el tiempo con el _Second Chance_ de Sass, solo para impresionar a tu _Lady_.

Recordé vagamente aquellas veces con un sabor amargo en la boca. Claramente era un pésimo compañero si no había logrado salvarla aquellas veinte mil veces siendo Aspik. O no buscando ayuda cuando Coccinelle la atacó a traición.

Me llevé las manos hasta mi cara, restregando mis dedos fríos contra mis párpados, en un intento por calmarme. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me he estado repitiendo lo mismo: Ladybug no estaba muerta. No había sido mi culpa. Ladybug estaba bien en el futuro. Ladybug haría lo posible para arreglar las cosas.

–Chico. –la voz de Plagg me despertó de mis pensamientos. Quité las manos de mis ojos y lo observé, flotando a mi alrededor–. Necesitamos un plan. –me ordenó mi kwami, mirándome fijamente.

Plagg no era intimidante. Más bien, era una criatura perezosa y hambrienta. Pero, esta vez, logró asustarme.

–Debemos encontrar a la Ladybug de este tiempo. –le planteé.

–Eso no es difícil. Ladybug aparecerá tarde o temprano. –continuó Plagg, con mirada aburrida–. Pero, el que logre confiar en ti será nuestra prioridad. –me ordenó mi kwami.

–¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Plagg parpadeó con lentitud, mirándome a los ojos con hastío. Por un segundo, envidié su calma ante nuestra situación. Como si él supiese algo que yo no.

–No lo sabemos, Adrien.

Ante la mención de mi nombre, llevé una mano hasta la boca de mi kwami. Vigilé mis costados por si Marinette había decidido ser un poco más hospitalaria de lo habitual y se hubiera internado en mi habitación sin permiso. Al notar que no estaba ahí, solté a Plagg, quien parecía bastante aburrido.

–Tu "solo una amiga" no va a escucharnos, chico. –se burló–. Debe estar durmiendo, seguramente.

–No lo sabemos, Plagg. Debemos ser cuidadosos. –le regañé.

Él solo bufó en respuesta.

–Antes de que me cerraras la boca, decía que no sabemos si Ladybug confía en ti. Especialmente porque llegaste del futuro y aplicaste el _Cataclism_ en una akumatizada que decía ser la Ladybug de tu tiempo, además de que ella gritó a los cuatro vientos que al parecer tú querías hacerle daño a la Ladybug de este tiempo. Es mejor explicarle eso, o podría desconfiar. –comentó Plagg con aburrimiento.

Yo me quedé mirándolo seriamente sin saber qué responder. Le dí la razón en silencio mientras él se acurrucaba en la almohada que me correspondía. Murmuró un buenas noches y cerró sus ojos verdes.

Entonces decidí acostarme a su lado. Giré un poco la cabeza, para evitar aplastarlo y cerré los ojos. Los ronroneos de Plagg me arrullaron.

O eso creí.

Desperté encima de un tejado parisino, con algo de frío en esta noche. Pequeñas gotitas de agua mojaban mi cara, debido a la neblina espesa que me rodeaba. Giré buscando a Plagg. Pero, terminé dándome cuenta que estaba transformado en Chat Noir. Lo que era extraño, considerando que no recordaba haber llamado a mi transformación.

Estuve pensando en eso, cuando un ruido seco me hizo mirar hacia atrás, encontrándome con la sonrisa traviesa de Ladybug. Pero no era la Ladybug que se supone que debía encontrarse patrullando en este pasado en el que me estaba atrapado. Era mi Ladybug, _Ma Lady_, como le llamaba cariñosamente, cuando mendigaba un poco de amor de ella.

Mi _Bugginette_ se me acercó lentamente, robándome el aliento a medida que avanzaba. Su mirada turquesa me atrapó en un encantamiento, dejándome entumecido y detenido en mi lugar, aguardando por ella. Ladybug quedó a un paso de distancia de mí y me miró desde abajo con alegría, como si estuviera esperando por verme.

–Buenas noches, _Chaton_. –me saludó ella, a la vez que posaba su mano en mi mejilla derecha.

Instintivamente me restregué contra su mano, a la vez que cerraba los ojos por el contacto. Ella tenía las manos heladas.

–_Buginette_. –saludé en medio de un suspiro.

Su aroma a dulce vainilla me cautivó. Me agaché a su altura, para poder aspirar un poco más, como si lo necesitara. Ella, risueña, continuó acariciando mi rostro.

–Eres un gatito muy travieso. –comentó con gracia.

–Te echo de menos, _Ma Lady_. –dije en un suspiro tembloroso. Cerré mis ojos, pensando en que su mero contacto era un tranquilizante para mí.

–Yo también, _Chaton_. –confesó ella, deteniendo sus caricias, logrando que mis ojos se abrieran para mirarla. Ella me sonreía tristemente–. Nunca te dije lo buen compañero que fuiste para mí. –murmuró, siendo apenas audible para mí.

–Pero aún lo somos, ¿no es así, _Ma Lady_? –La tomé por sus hombros.

Sin embargo, mis manos no pudieron tocarla. Traspasé con ellas su cuerpo, como si fuera un fantasma, a la vez que Ladybug me sonreía con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

–Ya no más, _Chaton_. –confesó–. Ahora, mi antigua yo será tu compañera.

–¿Pero, y tú? –reclamé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo intenté. Juro que intenté poder tomarla entre mis manos. Poder acariciarla. Tener otro contacto con ella. Pero su cuerpo intangible se burlaba de mí. Lo veía, pero no lo podía tener entre mis manos. Lloré de la frustración. Ladybug solo me sonreía, en un vano intento por calmarme.

–No es tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado, Chat. Solo quiero que lo sepas.

–Ladybug… –gemí al notar que su cuerpo resplandecía, a la vez que iba desapareciendo.

–Te quiero, _Chaton_.

–¡Ladybug! –grité, extendiendo mi brazo derecho para atraparla.

Pero era tarde. Había desaparecido. Sollocé a la vez que extendía con más fuerza mi brazo, tratando de alcanzarla en esa inmensa oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Miré hacia todos lados, desorientado, aún con el brazo extendido, intentando alcanzarla. Solo que ahora no estaba en el tejado, sino sentado en la cama de la habitación que Marinette me había prestado.

Los ojos resplandecientes de Plagg me distrajeron de mi búsqueda.

–Chico, tranquilo, fue solo un sueño. –me dijo, posándose en mi pecho, ronroneando para calmarme.

Mi kwami pensaba que había tenido una pesadilla. Pero yo lo sentí tan real, que me costó volver a dormir, mi corazón tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse. Lo único que puedo decir es que, esta vez, no logré soñar con nadie.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente tan temprano como estoy acostumbrado. El sol del amanecer recién estaba apareciendo por el horizonte y sentía el trinar de los pájaros a lo lejos. Estiré mis músculos tensos, a la vez que bostezaba. Plagg cayó de mi pecho, pero continuó ronroneando, aún dormido. No pude evitar reírme ante la escena, pensando en que sentía que no me había reído en un largo tiempo.

Cubrí a Plagg con la sábana de la cama, mientras me acercaba hasta la ventana de la habitación que Marinette me había prestado para alojar. Reconocí el cielo parisino y no pude evitar sonreír al divisar la Place des Vosges, que se encontraba frente a la casa de mi amiga. Había poca gente en las calles. Quizás me había despertado muy temprano.

Me quedé mirando la plaza, mientras esperaba sentir algo de hambre. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a tomar desayuno temprano, hoy no sentía ganas de alimentarme. Quizás por la confirmación de que Ladybug estaba… desaparecida. O por estar varado en un tiempo que no me correspondía. ¿Acaso sufría una especie de jet-lag espacio-temporal?

Revolví mi pelo con las manos, en un intento por despejarme de todos los pensamientos que me agobiaban. Quería despertar a Plagg para poder buscar algo de comer. Si bien, sabía que Marinette le costaba despertar temprano, no quería arriesgarme a que descubriera mi identidad secreta.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando un golpe sordo retumbó desde el techo de la habitación. Miré hacia arriba con temor. ¿Acaso era un akuma?

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Plagg, entre pleno bostezo.

–No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo. Plagg, transfórmame. –ordené y mi anillo brilló instantáneamente.

–¡Ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar! –reclamó mi kwami antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

Me transformé en Chat Noir y salí corriendo de la habitación, buscando por dónde subir hacia donde había escuchado el golpe. Revisé rápidamente el pasillo de la casa de Marinette, tratando de recordar dónde estaba la escotilla que daba a su habitación. Cuando finalmente la encontré, subí rápidamente hasta la habitación de mi amiga y abrí la escotilla de par en par.

Pero nada me prepararía para lo que encontré.

–Buenos días, Chat Noir. –gruñó Marinette, sentada en el suelo, mientras acariciaba su costado izquierdo con su mano derecha.

–¿_Princesse_? –la levanté con cuidado, a la vez que ella gemía de dolor–. ¿Qué pasó? Sentí un ruido y pensé…

–Eh… Yo… –titubeó ella–, me caí de la cama. –confesó, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

No pude evitar reírme de ella, a la vez que la sentaba en su diván. Ella me dio leves golpecitos con sus puños en mi pecho, tratando de evitar mis carcajadas. Esta Marinette es tan adorable como la recordaba.

–Tranquila, _Princesse_. Tu caballero de brillante armadura ha llegado a salvarte. –bromeé a la vez que me sentaba en el suelo, agarrando una de mis rodillas con las manos–. ¿Te encuentras bien de la caída?

Ella bufó en respuesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, demostrando su indignación. Reí un poco más, hasta que el sonido del celular de Marinette nos interrumpió. Ella hizo una mueca de extrañeza, a la vez que se levantaba de su diván y se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su teléfono. Yo la seguí atentamente con su mirada.

–Es de Alya. –me comentó, mirando la pantalla de su aparato. Yo fruncí el ceño–. Ya sabes, la chica detrás del Ladyblog. –explicó, seguramente malinterpretando mi gesto.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero noté que ella había apretado el botón de contestar y estaba saludando a su mejor amiga por el auricular. Al notar que empezaron a hablar de banalidades, me levanté del suelo para dejarla conversar con Alya, cuando un chillido de Marinette me llamó la atención.

Giré la vista para ver a mi Princesse, quien estaba pálida mientras sostenía el teléfono. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, pero Marinette no respondió a los llamados que hacía Alya desde donde se encontraba.

–¿Marinette?, ¿Marinette, estás ahí? –se escuchaba la voz de Alya desde el auricular.

Miré seriamente a Marinette, quien todavía no parecía reaccionar. Le arranqué el celular de sus manos y apreté el botón del altavoz. Eso pareció despertar a Marinette. Su primer movimiento fue mover sus ojos azules, enfocándose en su celular que se encontraba apoyado en mi mano.

–¿Qué dijiste, Alya? –preguntó entre tartamudeos.

–Marinette, pensé que te habías desmayado. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte, chica! –reclamó Alya por teléfono.

–¡Qué dijiste! –gritó Marinette de vuelta. Su respuesta me sorprendió. Se veía desesperada.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Alya desde el otro lado del auricular.

–Dije que Nathalie Sancoeur llamó a Nino preguntando por el paradero de Adrien. –dijo Alya, pronunciando cada sílaba de su oración con lentitud.

Escuché un sollozo cercano a mí. Miré a Marinette. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas arreboladas. Pero yo no entendía porqué lloraba. Se supone que mi yo del pasado no podía desaparecer. Yo no desaparecí en este tiempo. Se supone que me compraría un departamento de soltero por este mes y Nathalie continuaría controlando mis actividades y mi ubicación. Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando.

–Adrien. –Marinette cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba con más pena de la que me gustaría.

–¿Marinette? –le llamó Alya.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –le reclamó Marinette, entre llanto–. ¡Adrien podría estar en cualquier parte! ¡Quizás se perdió camino a casa! ¡O lo asaltaron! ¡Ay! ¡Y si lo secuestraron! –chilló–. ¡Alya, necesito saber dónde está!

Tuve el frustrante deseo de decirle que Adrien Agreste estaba ahí. Que estaba bien. Pero era tan imposible y me tragué todo el remordimiento de no poder revelarle mi identidad, a la vez que la miraba llorar en el suelo.

–¡Marinette! –le gritó Alya. Casi dejé caer el teléfono al escuchar su llamado–. ¡Por favor, cálmate, chica! –exigió–. Lo que necesitamos ahora es gente que esté en buenas condiciones para buscar a Adrien.

Marinette, sin embargo, continuó sollozando y no respondió a ninguno de los llamados de Alya.

–Sé cuánto te duele todo esto, chica. –dijo Alya con cansancio, luego de algunos minutos de llamados a su amiga–. Vamos a estar con Nino buscando cerca del río Sena. Nino le está avisando a todos los de nuestro antiguo grupo de curso, para que puedan cooperar con la búsqueda. Cuando te sientas mejor, puedes unírtenos –explicó–. Nathalie llamará pronto a la policía para que cooperen con la búsqueda.

Marinette hizo un sonido de asentimiento, mientras continuaba llorando acurrucada en el suelo. Alya soltó un suspiro y cortó el llamado. Yo apagué la pantalla del teléfono celular de mi _Princesse_ y me agaché para estar a su altura. Ella no se inmutó ante mi presencia, sino que continuó llorando silenciosa en el suelo. Parecía una niña indefensa.

–_Princesse_. –le llamé delicadamente. Posé mi mano izquierda sobre su mejilla derecha con suavidad. Ella se restregó contra mi mano. Tuve una sensación de _déjà vu_, pero aparté los pensamientos de mi mente–. Si necesitan ayuda con la búsqueda de Adrien Agreste, yo…

–¿Tú lo sabías, Chat Noir? –me interrumpió Marinette, con la voz quebrada–. ¿Tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir?

La miré a sus profundos ojos azules. Ella mordió su labio inferior, en un intento por aguantar sus lágrimas. Me hubiese encantado decirle dónde estaba mi yo del pasado. Más que nunca deseé poder recordar algo como ese incidente. Pero por más que me esforcé, ningún recuerdo vino a mi mente.

–No,_ Princesse_. Esto no ocurrió en mi pasado. –respondí con voz ronca.

Ella entonces, en un impulso, se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. No atiné a nada más que abrazarla de vuelta, dejando que llorara en mi pecho, sin saber qué más hacer para consolarla.

Marinette es mi amiga. Mi primera amiga. Hace años llegué a la conclusión que, como Adrien Agreste, la pongo nerviosa. Sin embargo, viví con eso, aguardando por el día en que ella pudiese sentirse cómoda en mi presencia. Especialmente, porque sé que como Chat Noir la historia era otra. Marinette se permitía bromear o incluso confesar sentimientos que quizás no habría podido con Adrien. Marinette actuaba muy diferente con mis dos facetas y eso siempre me intrigó.

Por eso, al verla llorar, aferrada a mí, buscando consuelo por Adrien Agreste, me rompió el alma. Era la forma de demostrar que ella lo quería. Que ella me quería. Tal como yo la quería a ella. Como una de mis mejores amigas. Como la dulce chica a la que yo visitaba ocasionalmente en su balcón y charlábamos por horas.

–Iré a buscarlo, Chat Noir. –dijo, ya más calmada, acurrucada contra mí.

Yo la tomé de los hombros y la separé para poder mirarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban llenas de lágrimas secas. Pasó su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos. Quise, más que nunca, decirle que Adrien estaba allí con ella.

Pero no podía.

–Está bien, _Princesse_. –le respondí, mirando hacia el suelo.

–Hay algo de queso brie para Plagg en la cocina. Puedes buscarlo si gustas. También puedes prepararte algo para comer. –indicó, mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su clóset.

Esa fue la señal que me indicó que ya no podía acompañarla más en su habitación. Bajé silenciosamente por la trampilla hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba mi propia pieza temporal. Marinette cerró la entrada a su habitación.

Bajó quince minutos después. Me sorprendió que no escuchara más golpes, conociendo la torpeza legendaria de mi amiga. Vestía cómoda. Seguramente se daría vueltas por todo París, junto a Alya y Nino, tratando de ubicar a mi yo del pasado.

Me miró a los ojos y luego apartó la vista. Luego, bajó las escaleras en dirección hacia la salida de su casa. Lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar un ≪cuídate≫, que creo que no alcanzó a oír. Ella no me respondió.

–Plagg, destransformación. –susurré.

El anillo expulsó a mi kwami, quien flotó en espirales alrededor mío por algunos segundos. Luego, voló hasta alcanzar mi cara y me miró con enfado.

–Espero que tengas queso camembert, luego de esa transformación innecesaria. –se quejó, cruzándose de patitas.

Yo sonreí.

–Marinette me comentó que te gustaba el brie. –Esperaba que lo hubiese dicho con tono de disculpa. En realidad, lo había dicho para burlarme de él.

Plagg bufó indignado.

–Al menos dime que conseguiste información sobre dónde está Ladybug.

Dejé un platito con queso brie encima del mesón de la cocina. Plagg se avalanzó contra él con desesperación.

–No. –confesé–. Y ahora Chat Noir tampoco podrá ayudarnos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó mi kwami con la boca llena. Arrugué mi nariz antes de responderle.

–Adrien Agreste está desaparecido –Plagg instantáneamente dejó de comer y me miró atento, pidiendo explicaciones–. Marinette recibió una llamada de Alya. Al parecer Nathalie no encontró al Adrien de este tiempo en su habitación esta mañana y contactó a Nino. Mis antiguos compañeros del colegio fueron a buscarme, mientras Nathalie daba aviso a la policía.

–No recuerdo que nos hayamos perdido. –El ceño fruncido de mi kwami no me dio buena espina–. A veces te escapabas, sí. Pero eso paró luego de que compraras tu apartamento.

–Pero Marinette no mencionó que Adrien tenía un apartamento. Y yo recuerdo haberla invitado a la inauguración. Además de que la ví en la fiesta.

–Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Dio vuelta todo el ponche encima de la cara y fea alfombra que te regaló Chloé –comentó, con descuido–. De todas formas, ¿qué harás? Se supone que Chat Noir es el único que puede contactarse con Ladybug.

Me quedé callado unos segundos, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. De pronto la sensación de que había algo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que se me estaba escapando. Especialmente si tenía que ver con la búsqueda de la Ladybug de este tiempo.

–Plagg –Mi kwami flotó al frente de mi cara con su queso entre sus patitas–, ¿realmente crees que Chat Noir haya desaparecido?

–Tus amigos lo dijeron, ¿o no?

–Sí. Pero, Marinette dijo que Chat Noir le entregó el Miraculous, y Ladybug nunca apareció. Pero, si yo desaparecí, entonces es imposible que se lo haya entregado. Entonces en ese caso, ¿no habrá sido el Maestro Fu quien le entregó el Miraculous a Marinette? O, quizás fue Ladybug y no me lo dijo ¿a propósito?. Además, ¿quién le pidió el Miraculous de vuelta? Nadie debe conocer la identidad del guardián de los Miraculous, es imposible que el Maestro se lo haya pedido a Marinette de vuelta. A menos que yo haya desaparecido sólo recientemente… Solo hay dos opciones en tal caso…

Mi voz se iba apagando cada vez más conforme hablaba. La situación tornándose más confusa con cada indagación. Plagg me miró con seriedad.

–Estás haciendo unas insinuaciones muy extrañas, chico.

–Debo averiguarlo. –resolví y me levanté de mi asiento. Salí corriendo, buscando las escaleras.

Mi kwami me siguió, comiéndose su queso apestoso en el proceso. Subimos la trampilla juntos y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Marinette de par en par.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al sentir el aroma de mi amiga por alrededor. Algo me oprimió el pecho. Mis manos comenzaron a transpirar y a temblar con nerviosismo. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Marinette era la persona más honesta que he conocido. No podía mentir. No a Adrien Agreste. Tampoco a Chat Noir.

¿O sí?

Trepé por las escaleras y divisé el escritorio de Marinette. A simple vista no había nada. Pero, al abrir el primer cajón del mueble, la conocida caja hexagonal me saludó. Cerré los ojos. Más dudas asaltaron mi cabeza. Apreté mis manos en puños. Sentí a Plagg posarse en mi hombro. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Nunca un portador que no fuera Ladybug y yo, se habían quedado con un Miraculous por más de un día. Esto abría otro camino en mis hipótesis.

Quizá Marinette si había dicho la verdad, y el Chat Noir de este tiempo le entregó el Miraculous del ratón, pero mi yo de este tiempo desapareció poco después y nadie llegó con ella a reclamar a Mullo de vuelta.

–Plagg, transfórmame. –ordené en susurro.

No escuché sus quejidos habituales como cada vez que me transformaba. Tomé la caja hexagonal con mis garras y deseé por un segundo poder tener todas las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo caí de rodillas y esperé.

Esperé a mi _princesse_. Mi mejor amiga. Aquella que con cada pasar de los minutos más me convencía que nunca podría traicionarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acurrucado en el suelo de la habitación de Marinette. Solo atiné a moverme cuando sentí ruidos en la parte de abajo de la casa. Tomé el estuche, para esconderlo en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de mi traje y extendí mi bastón, preparándome para quién sea que se haya infiltrado en la casa de Marinette. Sin embargo, no alcancé a dar ni dos pasos hacia la escotilla, cuando esta se abrió de par en par. De su interior salió Marinette, quien subía con rapidez a la habitación. Yo la miré. Tenía algo de tierra en su nariz pecosa y una mirada asustada.

–¡Chat! –chilló–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo parpadeé. Quizás para desconcentrarme de su mirada y enfocarme en lo que realmente debía hacer: Pedirle más respuestas.

–_Princesse_. –arrastré las palabras con lentitud–. ¿Qué pasó con el Miraculous del ratón después de que me desmayé?

–Yo te dije que –hizo una pausa– Chat Noir me quitó el miraculous –Terminó en tartamudeo.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta ella. La tomé de los brazos, para sacarla de la escotilla y la acorralé contra la pared. Puse mis dos brazos a la altura de sus orejas, apoyándome contra el muro de su habitación. La miré, notando sus ojos cristalinos.

–Second Chance, _Princesse_.

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Quizás así ella adivinaba la identidad secreta de Aspik o de Viperion, pero me daba igual.

–Ese no es tu poder especial. –me reclamó Marinette entre tartamudeos.

–No. –dije, saboreando su nerviosismo. Extendí el estuche hexagonal y lo abrí. El miraculous del ratón fue visible para ambos. No alcancé a ver su reacción–. Es mi forma de decir que es tu última oportunidad para que me digas lo que quiero saber. –Terminé susurrando en su oído y apoyé mi frente en la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío.

Para ser honesto, no quería hacerle eso a Marinette. Ella es mi amiga, tanto en el presente como en el futuro y sé que como Adrien la pongo muy nerviosa. Pero ahora que no tengo a nadie de mi lado, creo que no me queda más opción que obligarla a ser totalmente sincera conmigo.

Escuché un chillido salir de su boca, pero no me moví de mi posición.

–Ladybug… ella me entregó el miraculous del ratón, Chat Noir –confesó Marinette entre balbuceos–. Y fue Ladybug la que me dijo que lo conservara para ayudarte, pero que no te dijera nada de ella, no hasta saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Luego se fue, y no la he vuelto a ver. El Chat Noir de este tiempo nunca apareció.

Ella sollozó contra mi pecho, debido al susto. Yo, en cambio, solo suspiré. Siempre he odiado las mentiras, especialmente las que venían de Ladybug. Podía entender que Marinette me había mentido por pedido de Ladybug, pero aun así me dolió saber que mi compañera no era capaz de confiar en Chat Noir, el de ninguna línea temporal.

Estaba todo claro ahora: Marinette solo era una dulce chica que había quedado atrapada en medio de este conflicto, intentando ayudar en base a lo que Ladybug le había dicho. Seguramente por eso me había traído a su casa.

La abracé contra mi pecho, consolandola, y deseando también que alguien me consolara a mí.

–Necesito que confíes en mí, _princesse_. –susurré contra su cabello y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Ella continuó llorando. Ahora, más que nunca, en medio de todo este conflicto, sentía que Marinette y yo solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Al menos no mientras Ladybug siguiera sin querer aparecer–. ¿Dónde está Ladybug? –Mi pregunta sonó dura, al igual que mi voz. Cerré los ojos, aún apresándola contra mi cuerpo.

–¡No lo sé! –chilló contra mi pecho, mientras seguía sollozando.

Empuñé mis manos con desesperación. Ella, dejó de temblar contra mí. Sonreí suavemente intentando que no desconfiara. Extendí la garra de mi dedo índice y lo arrastré desde su cuello hacia su mentón, en un intento porque me mirara. Sus ojos asustados me conmovieron. Ella pasó saliva con nerviosismo.

–¿Me dirás dónde está Ladybug si llegas a saberlo, verdad Marinette? –pregunté, con una clara advertencia en mi voz. Puede que confiara en ella de momento, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas entre nosotros no podrían ponerse tensas si me enteraba que ella sabía algo más y no me lo había dicho deliberadamente

Ella abrió la boca para responderme. Pero antes de que un sonido saliera de sus preciosos labios, escuchamos una explosión.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola, ¿qué tal? Hoy es otro día de actualización de esta bella historia (?) No es que la escriba yo, para nada jajaja. Quisiera volver a agradecer los reviews, los follows y los favoritos porque me alegran el corazón y me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo :D ¡Gracias de corazón!

Antes de comentar, sé que muchas tienen dudas de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, así que espero que este capítulo haya sido un poco más esclarecedor :D Sino, bueno, espero que el próximo sí lo sea xD En fin, sobre lo que ha pasado hasta el momento:

1) Plagg y Adrien decidieron hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero todo dependerá de la aparición de Ladybug. La pregunta ahora es ¿ella decidirá aparecer? Especialmente porque Adrien del presente ha desaparecido y Marinette no lo tomó muy bien.

2) Al parecer, hay cosas en este pasado que están cambiando por la llegada de Chat Noir :O ¿Será lo único que cambiará o podrán detener todo en esta nueva línea temporal que se está reescribiendo con un Chat Noir que no pertenece a ella?

3) Chat Noir consideraba a Marinette una amiga (Ella es solo una amiga, ¿les suena?), sin embargo, eso ha cambiado con el final de este hermoso capítulo. ¿Podrá confiar él en Marinette nuevamente? ¿Y en Ladybug?

Agradezco a: **Aquatic Whisper, Higushi**, **Mich Rangel, sonrais777,** **MeimiCaro, Ali** (Ojalá este Chat te siga gustando ^^), **RainAndWind, Melgamonster**,** Guest** (Qué bueno que te haya gustado, he aquí la continuación :D) y **AkiRoss **por sus reviews en el capítulo dos :D

Quedo atenta a sus reviews :D Un abrazo grande ^^

#FuerzaChile #NoEstamosEnGuerra #HastaQueLaDignidadSeHagaCostumbre #PorElDerechoDeVivirEnPaz


	4. Capítulo IV

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Viaje Estelar_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo IV.**

≪_Frenética y fugaz_

_Nos dimos otra vuelta_≫

_Viaje Estelar_, Saiko.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que el sonido de una explosión me salvó. Pues, luego de escucharla, Chat Noir me miró algo frustrado y terminó saliendo por la ventana de mi cuarto a cumplir su deber de héroe. O eso quiero creer, al menos.

Caí de rodillas al piso a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, en un vano intento por retener las lágrimas. Nunca Chat Noir me había hecho llorar de frustración. Nunca en la vida. Llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro, para cubrirlo, en otro intento por no quebrarme. Tenía los nervios de punta. Y lo que más quería era gritarle a Chat Noir mi verdadera identidad. Casi como si revelando el secreto, me salvaría de sus increpancias.

O quizás no.

No podía saberlo realmente. Este Chat Noir era completamente distinto a mi propio gatito. Mi compañero de aventuras nunca se habría atrevido a increparme de esa forma. Ni a Ladybug, ni a Marinette. De eso estaba segura. Entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido en estos años para que él fuese así conmigo?

Nunca me había sentido con la necesidad de saber qué ocurriría a futuro. No me interesaba. Prefería vivir el día a día, luchando contra la maldad en París y dedicándome a mis deberes y ocupaciones. No necesitaba saber el futuro.

Pero, ahora que Chat Noir había venido de aquel extraño porvenir, modificando cada una de mis decisiones, me sentía a lo menos intrigada. No. En realidad, necesitaba saber qué me depararía el futuro de ahora en adelante. Y qué le depararía a Adrien.

Oh, Adrien.

–¿Marinette? –escuché la voz de Tikki desde una esquina, desviándome de mis pensamientos. Aparté mis manos de mi rostro y enfoqué la mirada hacia ella. Mi kwami me miraba preocupada–. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Su pregunta fue apenas audible, pero yo asentí para responderla–. ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

–No lo sé, Tikki. –respondí en un suspiro. Por un momento pensé en lo agotador que era ser Ladybug.

Me levanté con dificultad del suelo y busqué el control remoto de mi televisor. Apenas encendí el aparato, ubiqué el canal de noticias. La imagen de Nadja Chamack apareció en toda la pantalla. La reportera se encontraba sobrevolando el Jardín de las Tullerías, a la vez que mostraba distintas explosiones y una figura que parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. Parecía un monstruo oriental, de esos que salían en los cuentos que mi mamá me contaba de pequeña.

Miré a Tikki, quien había fruncido el ceño ante aquella visión. No era un monstruo. Era un akuma.

–Tikki, es hora de que aparezca Ladybug. –musité con seriedad.

Aparté mi cabello, para comenzar el ritual de transformación, pero mi kwami tomó mi mano con sus patitas, a la vez que negaba silenciosamente en mi dirección. No dije las palabras mágicas después de eso.

Tikki, por lo general, no cuestionaba mis decisiones con respecto a la aparición de Ladybug en una nueva batalla contra un akuma. Por lo que, el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora, me causaba intriga. Me senté en posición de loto en el suelo y miré a mi kwami, quien flotaba a la altura de mi cara.

–Marinette, creo que todavía Ladybug no puede aparecer.

–¿Lo dices por lo que dijo el Maestro Fu?

–Sí. Creo que el Maestro Fu tiene un punto sobre que no aparezca Ladybug hasta que sepas las verdaderas intenciones del Chat Noir del futuro. Pero, aparte, creo que si apareces como Ladybug, complicarás las cosas, porque Chat Noir no confía en ti.

–¿Chat Noir no confía en mí? –chillé–. ¿Te refieres a mi Chat Noir o a Chat Noir del futuro? ¿O a ambos? –Me sacudí el cabello con desesperación–. ¡Esto es tan confuso, Tikki!

Mi kwami soltó el aire. Me miró con cansancio. Tikki por lo general era paciente con mis ataques de ansiedad, pero tengo la impresión de que en estos momentos ya no quería serlo.

–Chat Noir del futuro tiene que confiar en ti, Marinette. Así sabremos sus verdaderas intenciones. Hasta entonces, Ladybug no puede aparecer. No la necesitamos tampoco, porque Chat ya puede eliminar akumas con su Cataclism.

Sonaba como un buen plan. Mi mente quiso creerlo. Pero había algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo: En seguir mintiéndole a Chat Noir del Futuro.

Como Ladybug, sabía bastante bien que habían cosas que no podía compartir con mi compañero (sea el de mi presente o el del futuro), como por ejemplo nuestras identidades o detalles de nuestras vidas privadas que podían entregar información no deseada. Sabía que era parte de nuestra misión y lo aceptaba totalmente. Pero, como Marinette, no tenía la intención de mentirle más a Chat Noir, a ninguno de los dos. Porque también tenía muy claro que él no se lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

Por eso, cuando Tikki tomó el collar de Mullo y me lo extendió, se me cayeron dos lágrimas. Y, mientras aferraba el miraculous entre mis dedos y lo observaba, pensaba en hasta dónde podría llegar la red de mentiras que estaba tejiendo.

Pasé saliva, nerviosa. Me aguanté el resto del llanto, abroché el miraculous detrás de mi cuello y pronuncié las palabras mágicas para que Mullo me convirtiera en Multimouse nuevamente.

Tikki me observó con un dejo de tristeza. Yo le devolví la mirada. Ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a dejar de ser Ladybug por tanto tiempo.

–Suerte, Marinette. –Me deseó Tikki y depositó un beso en mi mejilla–. Siempre serás mi mejor Ladybug.

Le agradecí a mi kwami su voto de confianza y salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, tratando de seguirle el paso a Chat Noir. Por lo que alcancé a escuchar por la televisión, el akuma se encontraba por Le Pont des Arts, lo que me parecía sumamente extraño si me lo preguntaban a mí, digo, un akumatizado con forma de... ¿zorro?

¿Acaso Lila se había akumatizado de nuevo en Volpina?

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica akumatizada, quien se encontraba en medio del puente, cortando los candados del amor de él con el arma que traía: una espada japonesa.

–¿Kagami? –pregunté al viento, siguiendo una corazonada.

La akumatizada se giró completamente a verme y gruñó.

–¡Ya no soy Kagami, soy Kitsune! –reclamó y apuntó su katana contra mí– ¡Y obtendré tu miraculous, el de Chat Noir y el de Ladybug para Hawk Moth!

Retrocedí un par de pasos a la vez que desataba mi cuerda de saltar que se encontraba alrededor de mi cintura. La hice girar en mis manos, formando un escudo mágico que me protegió del ataque de Kagami akumatizada.

Fue una acción sin premeditación. En realidad mi mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Básicamente en porqué Kagami había sido akumatizada en primer lugar. Especialmente ahora que necesitábamos que las personas estuviesen con bien para buscar a Adrien. De hecho, ¿no era ella su novia?

Kitsune me golpeó con su katana, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás. Su espada alcanzó a rozarme la mejilla izquierda, formando un leve rasguño que podría curar después con la cura milagrosa de Ladybug o con un buen poco de desinfectante, en caso que el Maestro Fu no me deje transformarme en Ladybug por lo peligroso de nuestra misión.

Hice girar mi cuerda de saltar para amarrar a Kitsune, sin embargo, ella saltó hacia un costado y esquivó mi ataque. Su movimiento me pareció familiar. Lo que me llevó a mi segunda gran preocupación en esta batalla: ¿Dónde se encontraba Chat Noir?

Es cierto que cada vez que Kagami era akumatizada, mi Chat Noir tardaba en llegar. Pero era ridículo que ahora que tenía dos Chat en esta ciudad, ninguno llegara a tiempo a pelear contra ella. De mi Chat era esperable, pero del Chat Noir del futuro, no lo era tanto. ¿Dónde se encontraría? Porque, siendo honesta, me preocupaba más su paradero que el de mi compañero.

–Buenas tardes, _princesse_. –me saludó con ironía Chat Noir del futuro. Yo giré mi vista con enfado hacia dónde provino su voz. Al divisarlo, él me sonrió como si fuese el gato de Cheshire, haciendo que mi entrecejo se frunciera–. Perdón, quise decir _ma petite souris_. –Y soltó una risa burlesca.

–Chat Noir, por si no lo has notado, estoy peleando contra un akuma. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda, ¿sabes? –gruñí entre dientes.

Él continuó carcajeando a la vez que sus grandes ojos verdes me seguían en todos mis movimientos evasivos contra Kagami akumatizada. Ella, por increíble que pareciera, no había volteado a ver a Chat en todo ese momento. ¿Es que acaso no quería su miraculous para Hawk Moth? ¿Qué clase de akumatizada era?

–Creo que no estás en posición de pedir cosas, _ma petite souris_. –me molestó Chat Noir, saltando desde el poste de la luz donde se encontraba hasta el piso–. Kitsune, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? –preguntó, girándose hacia Kagami, quien se detuvo casi de inmediato.

–Solo tienes diez minutos, Chat Noir. –gruñó Kagami, mientras se volteaba para alejarse de nosotros, completamente tranquila, como si nunca hubiese sido akumatizada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

–¿Desde cuándo negocias con akumas? –La pregunta sonó casi tres tonos más altos del que usualmente tenía mi voz.

Miré a Chat Noir del futuro, quien se encogía de hombros ante mi temor y se acercó hasta estar a un paso de mí. Fue ahí cuando decidió responderme, en un movimiento casi dramático, tal como haría su contraparte de este tiempo.

–Desde que me encargué de convencer a mi versión de este pasado que no apareciera para ayudarte contra los akumas.

Yo abrí mis ojos ante lo que dijo. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente. Estaba perdida.

–¡Qué! –chillé.

–Creo que ya me oíste, _petite souris_. –gruñó Chat, como si estuviese ofendido porque yo no lo tomaba en serio o algo por el estilo–. _Princesse_, lamento llegar a estas instancias, pero ya que me mentiste, tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

–¡No, no lo tenías! –le reclamé con mis puños apretados.

Estaba enfadada. Realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos a jugar así? ¿A coludirse como si yo fuese la malvada de todo?

Iba a reclamar cuando recordé que, quizás, sí era la mala en todo este asunto. Y no me refería a mí como Marinette, sino como Ladybug. Plagg tenía razón a estar enfadado conmigo porque efectivamente yo no había confiado en mi propio _Chaton_, tal como siempre me jactaba. Nunca pude contactarlo ni explicar mi ausencia prolongada. Ahora podría estar prácticamente en la China y era completamente entendible que se hubiera esfumado, porque yo no le había explicado el plan de Multimouse, ni que él debía tener un Miraculous hasta conocer los planes de Chat Noir del futuro.

Una vez más, Ladybug había llegado tarde a resolver las cosas.

Apreté aún más fuerte mis puños, enterrándome las uñas en las palmas de mis manos por la impotencia. Miré a Chat Noir del futuro desde mi altura, sintiéndome más indefensa que nunca.

Chat Noir del futuro me devolvió la mirada como quien sabe que tenía todas las de ganar. Como si su jugada hubiera sido la final en este pequeño juego que ambos teníamos. Lo tenía todo perfectamente controlado y yo, que se supone que estaba jugando, me volví una de las piezas de este enorme ajedrez que él se empeñaba en ganar.

≪_Vencerá aquel, cuyo ejército esté unido en espíritu_≫, dijo Sun Tzu cuando expuso el arte de la guerra y, en particular, las circunstancias que llevan a la victoria. Y, si bien, Ladybug no estaba en guerra con Chat Noir del futuro, él estaba actuando como si estuviese en una. Así que debía aplicar otro principio para unirlo a mí: ≪_Vencerá aquel que es prudente y espera el momento indicado para atacar al enemigo desprevenid_o≫ **(*)**

En este momento, necesitaba hacer dos cosas esenciales: Contactar a Chat Noir del presente y hablar con el maestro Fu por el cambio de planes. Quizás ya era el momento en el que Ladybug debía aparecer. O quizás no. Tenía que decidirlo con Fu, especialmente ahora que Chat Noir se había cambiado de bando por alguna razón desconocida.

–¿Y bien, petite souris, qué decides? –preguntó con burla.

–No diré nada hasta que aparezca Ladybug. Mi lealtad es con ella, no contigo.

Chat Noir llevó sus garras hasta el puente de su nariz, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Parecía como si ya hubiera pensado que esa iba a ser mi respuesta. Luego, en un gesto dramático (¡Vamos! ¡Es Chat Noir de quién estamos hablando!), tomó mis hombros con ambas garras y me miró fijamente.

–Si eso es lo que decides. –Hizo otra pausa dramática. Yo inmediatamente recordé a Plagg. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero Plagg y Chat Noir tenían mucho en común–. Entonces, deberás entregarle un mensaje a Ladybug de mi parte. –Fruncí el entrecejo pero lo miré atenta. Él sonrió–. Dile que, si no aparece, no voy a desakumatizar a Kagami.

Yo pasé saliva. Eso era malo, porque si Ladybug no estaba apareciendo para desakumatizar, toda esa responsabilidad recaía en Chat Noir (del presente o del futuro). Y ya que Chat Noir admitió que eso no iba a ocurrir, no había forma de evitar que el akuma se multiplicara, en caso de que lograra destruir el objeto akumatizado de Kagami o de cualquier otro akumatizado en el futuro.

–Se lo diré, no te preocupes. –respondí con una seguridad que no sentía.

Ahora, más que nunca, debía hablar con el Maestro Fu.

–Bien, pues date prisa. Los diez minutos que nos dió Kagami se están por acabar.

Chat Noir levantó su ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de impaciencia. Yo solté el aire que inevitablemente estaba conteniendo y miré en la dirección en que Kagami akumatizada había desaparecido.

–¿Chat Noir?

–Dime, _petite souris_.

–Kagami tampoco fue akumatizada en Kitsune en tu pasado, ¿no es así?

Él me miró con sorpresa y se descruzó de brazos, pasándose sus garras por sus desordenados cabellos dorados. Parecía contrariado.

–Sí, lo fue. Aunque no por estas fechas. –respondió–. Y la razón de su akumatización fue distinta.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –Yo asentí en respuesta–. Adrien y Kagami se iban a comprometer en matrimonio en, aproximadamente, un mes más. –susurró. Yo emití un gemido ahogado y él se puso algo nervioso–. Pero, un par de meses más tarde, Adrien rompería el compromiso y Kagami sería akumatizada en Kitsune.

–¿Qué? –chillé con incredulidad. Es que no podía creerlo. ¿Qué más iba a depararme el futuro?

–Sí. –respondió en un suspiro, lo que llamó mi atención. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba avergonzado. Pero es Chat Noir de quien estamos hablando–. Bueno, esa era la verdadera razón de la akumatización de Kitsune. Su poder tenía relación sobre hacer ilusiones para engañar a Adrien y volver a restaurar el compromiso, o algo así. –Se encogió de hombros–. Te diría dónde está el akuma, pero Ladybug podrá descubrirlo muy bien sin mi ayuda. –dijo con coquetería y me guiñó el ojo.

Yo fruncí el entrecejo ante la información revelada. Si bien, no era tal como debió haber ocurrido, la akumatización de Kagami era algo que debía suceder. Eso quería decir que la presencia de Chat Noir del futuro aquí no cambiaría completamente los sucesos de esta línea temporal.

Por un segundo pensé en la razón de la presencia de Chat Noir aquí. No tanto en por qué él decidió venir al pasado, sino en el porqué él llegó a esta época y no a otra. Quizás, si él no hubiese llegado, yo habría muerto de la pena al ver a Adrien comprometido con Kagami en mi línea temporal. Quizás, todo ha pasado así por alguna razón secreta del destino.

Y no es que creyera mucho en el destino. De hecho, no creía en él, porque siempre he pensado que el futuro se construye en base a decisiones que tomamos. Pero, si Chat Noir está aquí por su decisión, las mías tendrán que tener coherencia con la de él. Creo que esa es la prudencia que debo tener en estos momentos.

–Entonces, la razón de la akumatización de Kagami no es la ruptura del compromiso con Adrien, ¿no es así? –pregunté, llevándome una mano hacia mi mentón en un gesto pensativo.

–Así es. –respondió Chat Noir con simpleza.

Solté una risita divertida. A pesar de estar convertida en Multimouse, sentía que todo mi ser estaba actuando como Ladybug en este momento y él no se daba ni cuenta. Toda yo era Ladybug. Bueno, y también Marinette.

Él notó algo en mi cara, porque se agachó para poder verme mejor a los ojos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Multimouse? –preguntó de vuelta Chat, con curiosidad.

–Buscar a Ladybug, ¿no es eso lo que me pediste que hiciera? –No pude evitar decir eso de forma irónica.

Él quedó estupefacto, pero no me quedé a esperar a que me respondiera. Con mi cuerda de saltar me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el último refugio del maestro Fu. Necesitaba discutir con él mi siguiente movimiento, especialmente porque ya había decidido que Ladybug debía aparecer en esta batalla, para bien o para mal.

Mientras saltaba por los tejados de París y vigilaba que Chat Noir no me estuviera siguiendo, me permití pensar un poco en Kagami y en Adrien. En estos momentos, Adrien estaba desaparecido, la tierra se lo había tragado y era un hecho que él salía con Kagami desde que teníamos catorce años.

Solté un suspiro.

Desde ese momento que mi amistad con Kagami había ido en picada. No tanto por mi parte, sino por la de ella. Creo que nunca supe ver que Kagami era una amiga y novia muy celosa, llegando a un punto de ser posesiva. Y si, cuando Adrien estaba soltero, me costaba juntarme con él, cuando se hizo el novio oficial de Kagami, ya casi no se juntaba con Alya, con Nino y conmigo.

Y, aunque él daba explicaciones por celular, de que trataría de convencer a Kagami de juntarse en grupo, hacer citas dobles, o algo parecido a eso. Al final, terminamos por dejar que ella lo absorbiera. Especialmente porque yo, en aquel entonces, tenía a Luka como novio y, pensé que había superado mi amor por Adrien.

Lástima que nunca fue así. Fue Luka quien se dio cuenta que no había dejado de amar a Adrien y terminó por dejarme ir. Eso fue hacía poco, antes de la muerte de mis padres, de hecho. Recuerdo que Chat Noir vino a mi balcón porque se había enterado de mi ruptura con Luka. Se quedó toda la noche a hacerme compañía y a consolarme.

Adrien y Kagami, en cambio, nunca se pronunciaron por mi ruptura con Luka. Pero sí estuvieron presentes durante el funeral de mis padres, aunque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Kagami había sido obligada por Adrien a asistir. Adrien, caballero como siempre, estuvo pendiente de mí en todo el funeral. Seguramente, ya debía estar pensando que estar de novio con Kagami era una mala idea. Por eso no me sorprendió tanto que él llegara a cancelar su futuro compromiso con Kagami, aún cuando, eso no ocurrirá en mi línea temporal.

Mientras me escondía detrás de un callejón para destransformarme e ir a hacia la casa de Fu, seguí pensando en esos dos. Me pregunto si, una vez que aparezca, Adrien decidirá comprometerse con Kagami. ¿O al fin se dará cuenta que él y yo estamos hechos el uno para la otra?

¡Ay, para de fantasear Marinette, que no es el momento!

Me di unos golpecitos en las mejillas antes de entrar a la casa del maestro Fu. Mullo estaba posado en mi hombro izquierdo, comiendo unas galletas de Tikki. Llevé una mano hacia mis aretes, deseando que mi kwami estuviese conmigo.

–¿Quieres que vaya por Tikki, Marinette? –me preguntó Mullo.

Yo miré al kwami, quien parecía sonreír de manera comprensiva. Asentí con cuidado, mientras le acariciaba la barriga con mi dedo índice, tal y como lo hacía con Tikki. Él, luego de reírse por las cosquillas que le ocasioné, se fue volando hacia mi departamento. Yo, en cambio, miré hacia la entrada del departamento que estaba alquilando el maestro Fu en estos momentos. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Lo que me alertó, considerando que el maestro se había vuelto una persona muy precavida en ocultar sus pasos. Revisé que no hubiese alguien vigilando la entrada, por si ya habían asociado al maestro Fu con el guardián de los miraculous. Al no encontrar a nadie, me adentré al lugar, con temor por lo que pudiera encontrar.

La estancia estaba desordenada. Como si estuvieran buscando algo. Pasé saliva con nerviosismo y busqué con más ahínco al maestro. Sin embargo, no encontré señal de él o de la caja de los Miraculous en el primer piso de la casa. Iba a subir al segundo piso, para buscar en el dormitorio, cuando recordé el pequeño patio trasero de la casa, donde a veces el maestro ocupaba para meditar.

Me dirigí hasta allí con rapidez. Y lamenté mucho no haberlo hecho antes.

El maestro Fu, más bien su cuerpo, estaba tendido sobre el pequeño jardín, sin vida. Sus miembros se encontraban doblados en ángulos extraños y sus ojos cerrados, en una expresión tranquila. Como si la muerte lo hubiese encontrado en medio de su meditación.

Sentí un escozor quemar mi garganta. El querer llorar me era algo inevitable. El maestro Fu estaba muerto. Cerré mis párpados y una lágrima se escapó y rodó por mi mejilla derecha. Mordí mi labio inferior para aguantar el llanto que sabía que vendría. Apreté mis puños a mis costados y respiré hondo, tal como el maestro me había enseñado con tal de mantener mis sentimientos a raya.

Pensé inevitablemente en mis padres, en que los necesitaba más que nunca a mi lado, al igual que al maestro Fu, sin embargo era ya un deseo imposible. Ladybug otra vez había llegado tarde.

–¿Marinette? –Sentí la voz de Wayzz a mis espaldas. Me giré para verlo.

El kwami flotó a mi alrededor con tristeza. Yo lo acuné entre mis manos y me lo llevé hasta mi mejilla izquierda, como si estuviese cobijándolo.

–Fue un akuma, Marinette. –explicó con tristeza–. El maestro me ordenó esconderme, en caso de que fuese un plan de Hawk Moth para obtener la caja de los miraculous.

–¿Hawk Moth tiene la caja? –Me sorprendió lo ronca que sonó mi voz, luego de algunos minutos de silencio en los que yo digerí todo lo que me dijo Wayzz.

El kwami simplemente negó con su cabecita en respuesta.

–La caja está en el segundo piso. El maestro me pidió que te dijera que ahora eres la nueva guardiana de los miraculous. Y –sollozó–, que lamentaba dejarte sola.

Yo suspiré de pena, como si quisiera que con aquella exhalación se fuera toda mi tristeza. Lástima que las cosas no funcionaran así. Me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas con mis dedos y pasé saliva para calmar la picazón que tenía en la garganta.

–Debemos hacer los trámites funerarios. –anuncié.

–Pero, ¿y el Lucky Charm? –me interrogó Wayzz, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Yo simplemente negué en respuesta. El Lucky Charm no traía de vuelta a los muertos, lo había aprendido muy bien cuando Lila akumatizada mató a mis padres en uno de sus ataques. Cerré los ojos fuertemente ante el recuerdo. Parecía que se estaba volviendo una tradición el que Ladybug llegara tarde a sus misiones.

–Wayzz, el Lucky Charm no va a resolver todos nuestros problemas. –respondí, quizás más dura de lo que realmente quise sonar.

Preferí no esperar a que el kwami me dijera algo más. Creo que no habría tenido la fuerza para pelearme con él por algo. Me giré hacia las escaleras y subí por ellas, en busca de la caja de los miraculous, que me esperaban justo en el último lugar donde los había puesto el maestro.

Pero, al ver el gramófono encima del velador del maestro Fu, me flaquearon las rodillas. Intenté en vano morderme el interior de las mejillas para no llorar, pero mis sollozos salían solos de mi boca. Es que no podía creerlo. El maestro Fu estaba muerto y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

–¿Por qué debo llegar siempre tarde a todos lados? –susurré entre llanto para mí misma, mientras me aferraba al marco de la puerta de la habitación para no caer de bruces al suelo.

No pude evitar recordar la muerte de mis padres. Ellos ya no estaban más conmigo porque yo había llegado tarde. Ese día había aprendido, de mala forma, que el Lucky Charm no traía de vuelta a la vida a las personas fallecidas por akumas. A lo único que llegué de conclusión aquel día fue que si tan solo Ladybug no se entretuviera con los akumas, sería realmente de gran ayuda para los parisinos que la necesitaban.

Me resbalé por el marco de la puerta, hasta quedar de cuclillas, ya sin fuerzas. Intenté calmar mi llanto, pero ya lo veía imposible ahora que recordé cómo habían muerto mis padres, no solo por el akuma de aquella vez sino que también por mi negligencia.

–¿Marinette? –sentí una voz aguda detrás mío. Giré mi cabeza para ver sobre el hombro a mi kwami. Más atrás estaban Wayzz y Mullo flotando preocupados por mí.

–Hola Tikki. –saludé con la voz ronca. Ella se apegó a mi mejilla derecha y depositó un beso en ella.

–Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

Y lloré de nuevo, con más ganas. Porque eso me había dicho cuando llegué a mi casa y encontré los cadáveres de mis padres asesinados por la akumatizada de ese día. Tal como ahora que encontré al maestro Fu, también asesinado por un akuma.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí llorando. Lo único que pude sentir fue a Tikki abrazada a mi mejilla, sin soltarme. Y se lo agradezco infinitamente. Le agradezco el que nunca me haya dejado sola. Acerqué mis manos temblorosas para acunarla contra mi mejilla. Ella, al notar mis intenciones, depositó un beso antes de sentarse en mis palmas.

–Creo –carraspeé– que es hora de que Ladybug aparezca.

Mi kwami soltó un suspiro cansado.

–¿Pudiste hablar con Chat Noir del futuro por sus intenciones? –me preguntó de vuelta.

–No. –titubeé.

–Creo que todavía no es el tiempo, Marinette –opinó–. Pero, si realmente lo crees, apoyaré lo que decidas.

–Yo también te apoyaré, Marinette –secundó Mullo, posándose en mi hombro.

Fue en ese momento en que me pregunté si podría volver a ser Ladybug de nuevo. La Ladybug en la que todos los parisinos confian, esa que logra resolver todo con un objeto increíble, magia y mucha suerte de su parte. Esa Ladybug que no fallaba.

¿Podría ser ella de nuevo?

Resoplé con frustración. En estos minutos era cuando necesitaba a Chat Noir. No al del futuro, sino a mi _Chaton_. Mi gatito que se encargaba de que recuperara la seguridad en mí misma. Lo necesitaba a mi lado, combatiendo el mal a la par, infundiéndome ánimos para continuar.

Pero no iba a aparecer hasta que no aclarara las cosas con su versión futura. Y si Ladybug aparecía ahora, podría ser asesinada por el Chat Noir del futuro. Lo que cambiaría todo. Y no podía permitirlo. Simplemente, no podía.

–Todavía no es la hora, Tikki –respondí, finalmente–. Ladybug aparecerá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Tikki me sonrió.

–Vamos a casa, entonces. –pidió–. Quiero probar esas galletas que estuviste horneando antes de que llegara Chat Noir del futuro a nuestras vidas.

Yo reí con ganas por primera vez en todo este largo día. Le pedí a Mullo que me transformara y, siendo Multimouse, abrí el gramófono para sacar la caja de los Miraculous.

Wayzz apareció un poco después, con su propio miraculous entre sus patitas. Él y Tikki me siguieron hasta el teléfono fijo de la casa, pues necesitaba llamar para contratar los servicios fúnebres para el maestro Fu. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Luego de eso, tomé la caja de los Miraculous y abandoné la casa del maestro por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Wayzz y Tikki iban de cerca, siguiéndome. Ella delante mío, alertándome por si habían parisinos mirando y él atrás, protegiendo mi espalda de Kagami akumatizada o de Chat Noir del futuro.

Aún así, el camino hacia mi casa se me hizo eterno, pues no podía solo saltar por los tejados de París como si fuese Ladybug. Todo porque había una alerta de akuma y cualquier persona podía criticar mi actuar como heroína si me veía haciendo otra cosa que combatir contra Kitsune. Y lo que menos necesitaba era que cuestionen mi actuar.

Llegué a un callejón a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Sin embargo, por la calle que debía cruzar estaba Chat Noir discutiendo con Kitsune. Él preguntaba por la razón de su akumatización, pero ella seguía destruyendo tiendas que se encontraban a su alrededor, por mera diversión.

No podía entender a Kagami. Al parecer Chat del futuro tampoco podía, quizás porque los eventos en su pasado diferían bastante de este presente. Pero yo no necesitaba más distracciones. Así que saqué el miraculous del zorro de la caja. Fue ahí cuando invoqué el poder de Mullo para dividirme en dos Multimouse, una normal y otra con el miraculous del zorro. Fue ahí cuando fusioné los miraculous bajo la atenta mirada de Tikki y Wayzz.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Maestra Marinette? –me consultó Wayzz.

Yo le sonreí antes de responderle.

–Iremos a mi casa, antes de que Chat o Kitsune se den cuenta. Multimouse fusionada esperará aquí. Si es necesario hará una ilusión para despistar a nuestra enemiga para que podamos llegar a casa. Lo importante es que Chat Noir no se dé cuenta que ahora bajo su mismo techo está la caja de los miraculous. Esa es nuestra prioridad.

–Cuente con mi caparazón, maestra. –respondió con solemnidad Wayzz.

–Y con mi Lucky Charm, Marinette. –secundó Tikki sonriente.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante la camaradería que me mostró Tikki y la confianza depositada por Wayzz en mí. Pero parpadeé para que pudieran secarse. Porque este no era el momento para llorar. Si lograba llegar a mi casa con la caja de los Miraculous a salvo, lloraría todo lo que tenía que llorar.

Cuando Chat fue lanzado por Kagami hacia un edificio, el golpe que se dió contra la muralla, lo consideré una señal para escapar de ahí. Irónicamente, Chat Noir seguía siendo la parte del equipo que lograba distraer a los akumatizados para que yo pudiese encontrar alguna solución, aún cuando había manifestado que no quería ayudarme, ni a Ladybug.

Escalé el callejón, dando saltos por la pared, mientras que era seguida por mis kwamis. Multimouse fusionada con el miraculous del zorro se quedó atenta y escondida en el callejón. A mis espaldas, Chat Noir y Kitsune tenían una batalla campal. Podía escuchar las explosiones y los gritos de guerra, junto con los jadeos de los parisinos curiosos que parecían más atentos a la pelea que a Multimouse corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Lo único que esperaba era que Alya o Nadja Chamack se enteraran que no estaba participando en la pelea.

Divisé la azotea de mi casa. Ya estaba cerca. Volteé mi vista y me fijé que la batalla se había movido de lugar hacia el este desde donde me encontraba. Ya podía estar tranquila. Le pedí a Wayzz que fuese con mi otra Multimouse, quien asintió en respuesta y se marchó.

Yo y Tikki llegamos a la azotea sin problemas, bajamos por la trampilla y llegamos a mi habitación. El televisor seguía encendido. Nadja Chamack había estado en el estudio de televisión narrando la pelea de Chat Noir contra Kitsune. No pude evitar el suspirar de alivio por ello.

Decidí, entonces, buscarle un lugar para esconder la caja de los Miraculous. Sabía que Chat Noir del futuro ya había revisado mi habitación, así que debía ser muy cuidadosa para esconder la caja de él.

Probé en varios lugares: debajo de la cama, en el armario de mi habitación, en los cajones de mi cómoda. Pero ninguno nos convencía. Hasta que Tikki me comentó que había encontrado una madera suelta del piso, a un costado de la alfombra circular. Le pedí que me lo enseñara y, aunque le costó encontrarla, pues todas las maderas eran iguales, finalmente dio con ella. El rectángulo de madera podía levantarse con las manos, pues dejaba el espacio suficiente como para meter la caja de manera vertical y luego poner la madera encima sin que sobresaliera o llamara la atención hacia el lugar.

Una vez que dejamos la caja de los Miraculous escondida, fuimos sorprendidas por Wayzz y Multimouse fusionada. Ellos me devolvieron los miraculous del zorro y la tortuga, por los que los volví a meter en la caja. Luego de eso, me destransformé y le dí de comer a Mullo, quien se quedó en mi habitación, para vigilar si Chat Noir del futuro llegaba y entraba por ahí.

Tikki y yo bajamos al primer piso, hacia la cocina para buscar las galletas que le había prometido, cuando mi vista se topó con el altar que tenía para mis padres luego de su muerte. La fotografía de ambos en su boda y del último aniversario de matrimonio que habían celebrado juntos me recordó que ya estaba en casa. Que ya podía llorar lo que tenía que llorar.

–¿Tikki? –le llamé con la voz ronca por el llanto contenido.

–¿Marinette? –respondió ella con preocupación.

–¿Tu Lucky Charm puede crear una fotografía del Maestro Fu?

Ella se me quedó mirando un momento y luego invocó su poder. De sus patitas salió un brillo blanco y luego, una hoja de papel cayó en mis manos. Era lo que le había pedido. Una fotografía del maestro cuando recién lo habíamos conocido

–¿La pondrás en el altar?

–Sí, dentro del portarretratos que contiene la fotografía de la boda de mis padres –expliqué–. No quiero que Chat se dé cuenta que conocí al maestro –hice una pausa–. No todavía. –susurré.

Ella me observó en silencio, mientras yo abría el portarretratos y ponía la fotografía del maestro dentro de él, para luego volverlo a cerrar. Luego, tomé la frutera que contenía algunos duraznos secos que ya debía cambiar.

–¿No deberías estar usando algo blanco, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki.

Yo entonces revisé mi ropa y efectivamente, no llevaba nada blanco. La miré de vuelta.

–¿Me puedes traer algo, por favor? –le pedí.

Mi kwami se acercó hasta mi mejilla derecha y depositó un beso en ella. Luego voló hacia arriba, traspasando el techo. Cuando la perdí de vista, yo me dirigí hacia la cocina para buscar duraznos y poder ponerlos como ofrenda en el altar. Revisé el frigorifico y encontré la fruta que estaba buscando, además de una botella de vino blanco. Tomé lo que necesitaba y cerré el refrigerador.

Caminé hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el altar a medio hacer. Tikki había depositado un haori blanco con flores de ciruelo estampadas que había pintado a mano cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años. Dejé los alimentos y la botella encima de la mesa del comedor y tomé el haori para ponermelo encima, como si fuese una bata. Solté mi cabello de mis habituales coletas.

Busqué entre algunos cajones algo de incienso. Cuando encontré unas varillas de olor a lavanda y lo dejé encima del altar. Luego, deposité la frutera con los duraznos limpios frente a las fotografías de mis padres y la del maestro, que se encontraba tras ellas. Junté mis manos como si fuese a rezar e incliné mi cabeza tres veces, como indicaba la tradición funeraria que alguna vez mi madre me explicó de niña.

Y me puse a llorar, arrodillada frente al altar familiar. Mis sollozos hicieron eco en esa casa que ahora me quedaba grande para mí sola. Las lágrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas, empapando mi haori.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí llorando. Solo que lloré hasta que mis ojos ardieron por no poder soltar más lágrimas. Sentía el rostro hinchado y me dolían los labios de tanto apretarlos. Además de que me dolía el esternón de tanto sollozar. Mis mejillas se encontraban tirantes por las lágrimas secas.

Me levanté con torpeza e incliné mi cabeza de nuevo.

–Mamá, papá, maestro, me hacen tanta falta. –susurré mientras me giraba hacia la botella de vino blanco que había dejado encima de la mesa del comedor.

Cerré los ojos con cansancio y los volví a abrir. Había olvidado ofrecer el vino junto con la fruta. Tampoco es que fuese parte de la tradición, pero me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho. Me acerqué a la mesa y toqué la botella con mis dedos fríos. Esta estaba algo húmeda por el cambio de temperatura del refrigerador con la sala de estar, pero no me importó. Solo la tomé y la abrí, pues era de esas botellas con tapa que se enroscaba.

El click que indicaba que la había abierto por primera vez me hizo sobresaltarme en mi sitio. Iba a buscar un vaso, cuando Tikki apareció a mi lado y me miró con tristeza.

–Marinette.

–¿Qué ocurre Tikki? –Le sonreí con tristeza. Ella, en cambio, cerró sus ojitos, haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Al parecer me iba a dar más malas noticias.

–Chat Noir del futuro sigue peleando contra Kitsune –comunicó.

–Qué bien.

En realidad, no supe qué decirle. Mi kwami apretó sus labios y desvió su vista, como si eso no fuese lo que había venido a decirme.

–Y… Oficialmente Adrien Agreste está desaparecido –dijo.

Si yo había creído que no tenía más lágrimas, me había equivocado.

Lloré. Lloré como nunca. Gritando de dolor. Mientras cerraba los ojos, para evitar las lágrimas que volvían a caer. Pero no podía parar. Juro que no podía parar.

Porque habían sido primero mis padres.

Luego el maestro Fu.

No podía dejar que ahora fuese Adrien quien no volviera a mi lado. Aún cuando no se quedara conmigo al final. Aun cuando en realidad amara a Kagami y se terminara casando con ella.

No me importaba.

Solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Que estaba en un lugar donde podría ir a visitarlo.

Aunque no pudiera hablar coherentemente con él por los nervios. O me tropezara. Solo quería saber que él estaba bien.

Porque era lo último que me quedaba.

Tikki se posó en mi hombro, recordándome que aún podía transformarme en Ladybug y salir a buscarlo. Pero eso era poner en peligro mi identidad, mi misión y mi vida.

Y me odié. Y odié a Chat Noir del futuro. Porque si él no hubiese llegado, no habría ocurrido nada de esto. Y ya no me importaba morir en sus manos, si con eso Adrien hubiese estado bien.

–Tikki, transfor… –Pero no fui capaz de terminar de dar la orden.

Porque mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al suelo, aun con la botella de vino abierta entre mis manos. Derramé un poco del contenido en el suelo y en mi haori. Pero no me importó realmente.

Solo tomé la botella y con manos temblorosas la llevé a mi boca.

El sabor dulce del vino me sorprendió. Mamá siempre manejaba vinos dulces para hacer postres o Latest Harvest para comerlos con chocolates. Lloré otro poco al recordarla. Y volví a tragar otro poco de vino.

Así seguí, hasta que acabé la botella. Y todo se fue a negro.

Desperté al sentir un olor a madera, bien masculino. Como si fuese una fragancia. Se me hacía conocida, a decir verdad.

Suspiré, emborrachada por el aroma.

–Adrien. –me escuché decir.

–No soy Adrien, _princesse_. –respondió una voz.

Me sentí envuelta por el aroma de mi querido modelo y amigo. ¿Cómo que no era Adrien? ¡Sólo él olía de esa forma!

–Si lo eres. –protesté.

Unos brazos me levantaron y me llevaron en volandas hacia alguna parte. Yo me acurruqué contra él, como si me estuviese llevando a nuestra alcoba de recién casados. Suspiré embriagada. Solo mi Adrien podía estar aquí, ahora.

–¿Viniste porque te preocupaste por mí? –pregunté.

Era extraño, porque la boca la sentía pastosa y la lengua algo dormida. Esperaba que no creyera que estaba borracha. ¡Porque no lo estaba! Solo había bebido un poquito.

–Sí, _princesse_. –respondió él y yo levanté la cabeza para verlo.

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación. Tenía una mancha alrededor de los ojos de color negro. Quizás venía de una sesión de fotos. ¿Por eso llegó tarde a verme? Seguramente su padre no lo dejó venir a verme, estaba ocupado modelando.

–Te pareces a Chat Noir. –le dije y solté una risa burlesca.

Él se tensó. Y me apretó más fuerte contra él.

–Es porque soy Chat Noir. –me respondió.

Yo continué riéndome.

–No, tú no eres Chat Noir. Tú eres Adrien. Y viniste a verme. A mí. A Marinette. No estabas perdido. Estás aquí conmigo –le dije con la voz pastosa. Fruncí el ceño enfadada. No quería que él creyera que estaba borracha. Porque no lo estaba.

Él suspiró. Y me depositó en una cama. ¿Acaso iba a ser mi primera vez? Traté de recordar si traía puesto algún conjunto de encaje bonito como ropa interior. Levanté mi brazo y noté la tela del haori blanco, ahora gris por la suciedad. Dejé el brazo caer encima de mi estómago, para que no notara que traía puesta ropa sucia.

Él se agachó a mirarme. Sus ojos verdes me parecieron más gentiles que nunca. Suspiré encantada. Adrien se acercó a mi rostro. Qué bueno que estaba mirándome a mí y no a mi ropa.

–Te amo, Adrien. –le dije y me acerqué para besarlo.

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Y más dulces.

Y él me estaba correspondiendo. Podía sentirlo. Intenté aferrarme a su camisa blanca que usaba siempre, pero traía una chaqueta de cuero muy apegada al cuerpo. Mis dedos terminaron resbalando por su pecho. Pero no me separé de él. No en medio de un beso que había anhelado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él se separó.

–_Princesse_, no soy Adrien Agreste –me dijo y yo intenté enfocarlo mejor–. Soy Chat Noir.

Parpadeé muchas veces y, mientras lo hacía, la imagen se iba volviendo más nítida. Lo que creía que era una mancha, en realidad era el antifaz de Chat. Lo que pensé que era una chaqueta de cuero, en realidad era el traje de superhéroe de mi compañero de batallas. Por supuesto que no era Adrien. Era Chat Noir.

Y yo era una boba por confundirlos.

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que volvieron a rodar. Mordí mis labios con fuerza para que él no escuchara mis sollozos. Me llevé las manos hacia el rostro para buscar consuelo. Porque Adrien seguía desaparecido. Y yo lo había confundido con Chat Noir.

–¿Por qué no puedes ser Adrien? –le increpé detrás de mis manos.

Él solo me tomó de las muñecas y descubrió mi rostro lleno de lágrimas. Llevó mis brazos hacia arriba y me apresó con una garra. Con la otra, me limpió la cara con delicadeza. Y me miró con tristeza.

–Me encantaría ser aquel al que estás esperando. –susurró.

Y me volvió a besar en los labios. Como un premio de consuelo.

Yo cerré los ojos. Quizás lo estaba soñando todo. Mis párpados se hicieron pesados y terminé cerrándolos. Lo último que pude sentir fueron los labios de Chat aún sobre los míos.

* * *

**(*)** Ambos extractos están sacados del libro "El Arte de la Guerra" de Sun Tsu, de editorial Librero (España).

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy enferma. Me resfríe (en un principio creí ilusamente que tenía alergia) y por acá en mi casita hace un calor de los mil demonios y es terrible estar resfriada con calor. Espero que estén mejor que yo u.u

En fin, vamos a comentar lo importante:

1) Marinette besó a Chat Noir creyendo que era Adrien (WTF?!). Después de esa escena podemos decir que Adrien o Marinette no son ciegos, solo que les falta beber alcohol XD Pero, ¿qué opinará Chat al respecto? ¿Cómo se habrá tomado el hecho de saber que Mari está enamorada de Adrien?

1.5) Como dato freak debo decir que tuvimos una larga discusión con Higushi sobre con cuál licor debía emborracharse Marinette. Al final, ganó el vino Latest Harvest, que es un vino blanco dulce. Nunca me he emborrachado con él, porque a diferencia de Marinette, yo lo bebo comiendo queso o chocolates (cosa que recomiendo altamente si son mayores de edad jajaja). Sin embargo, quería que se emborrachara con él porque después de todo lo que ha sufrido, la pobre merece emborracharse con un licor rico (?) XD

2) Sabemos qué ha pasado con Adrien (really?) y con el Maestro Fu. La escena de Marinette poniendo la foto del Maestro Fu en su altar familiar me hizo llorar mientras la escribía. Sigo pensando que me quedó dramática, pero Higushi insiste en que no. Espero que nadie se haya puesto a llorar después de leer eso. Debo admitir que es una escena triste.

3) Kagami fue akumatizada... Más temprano de lo que debería (?) ¿Lograrán desakumatizarla?

Agradezco a: **Higushi, sonrais777, ****Mich Rangel, Mizuki0709** (Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que no haya sido una espera muy tediosa),** MeimiCaro, AkiRoss, AquaticWhisper, Ali** (Espero que este capítulo haya sido algo más esclarecedor Muchas gracias por tu review :D),** manu** (Debo decir que tu review me confundió. Porque este fic es MariChat, por lo tanto, no va a haber Adrigami correspondido aquí. Sobre Felix, no sé si lo incluiría, siendo honesta. Creo, además, que es muy pronto para suponer cosas de él), **Neko lila(x3) y The multirat(x3) **por sus reviews en el capítulo tres :D

Quedo atenta a sus reviews :D Un abrazo grande ^^

#FuerzaChile #NoEstamosEnGuerra #HastaQueLaDignidadSeHagaCostumbre #PorElDerechoDeVivirEnPaz #VivirEnChileCuestaUnOjoDeLaCara


	5. Capítulo V

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Far Away_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo V.**

≪_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_≫

_Far away_, Nickelback.

Marinette dormía profundamente en su cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo lento. Sus párpados apenas se movían. Su cara estaba serena y girada hacia el lado derecho. Sus labios suaves estaban entreabiertos. Sus manos sobre su abdomen, como si fuese una verdadera princesa.

Princesa. Esa era, irónicamente, la forma como yo la llamaba. _Ma princesse_. Quizás debía ponerle otro sobrenombre cariñoso. O quizás no. Ella seguía pensando que Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste eran personas distintas. Y yo debía pensar en otras cosas.

Tragué saliva con dureza. Podía estar seguro de solo dos cosas: Ella no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba haciendo, ni pasar por toda la pena que estaba sintiendo. El hecho de que se hubiera emborrachado con una botella de vino blanco era solo el síntoma de un duelo que estaba iniciando. Seguramente por eso también la casa tenía un olor cargado a incienso. Quizás Marinette pensaba que Adrien, al estar desaparecido, se encontraba ya muerto y por eso había decidido pasar las penas con alcohol.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba equivocada. Adrien Agreste estaba viviendo con ella. Solo que ella no lo sabía. Ni tampoco sabía que era su versión futura. Esa versión que era yo. Esa versión que no quería tener a su lado. Porque ella quería al Adrien de su tiempo. Y yo no era él. Aunque quisiera.

Sacudí la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos.

No sé porqué, pero su voz anhelante no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Como si su sola confesión arreglaría el mundo en el que estoy sumergido. Bufé ante la ironía. Claramente, el saber los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Adrien no arreglaban el mundo. De hecho, empeoraban bastante mi situación actual.

Quizás, lo que podía sacar en limpio, es que al menos ahora entendía porque Marinette siempre se comportó tan nerviosa frente a Adrien y tan distinta frente a Chat Noir. Aunque eso tampoco me dejaba tranquilo. Ella era mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que no estás enamorado de ella sin romperle el corazón?

Me llevé las garras hacia mi rostro y me restregué los ojos con mis dedos. Necesitaba espabilarme. Pensar en otras cosas. En que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, por ejemplo. Y que Marinette era solo una amiga a la que había correspondido el beso porque…

Bufé contra mis manos de la frustración que sentía por la pregunta. No tenía idea por qué le había correspondido el beso ni por qué la besé de vuelta después. ¿Acaso quería ofrecerle un premio de consuelo?

–Adrien. –suspiró Marinette entre sueños. Su pecho subiendo y bajando delicadamente.

No pude soportarlo más. Odiaba tener que pedirle a Plagg respuestas, porque tendía a ser enigmático y a burlarse de mí en el proceso. Pero, en estas circunstancias, creo que era absolutamente necesario. Murmuré las palabras para destransformarme y fui rodeado por una luz verde. Plagg salió del anillo girando en espirales alrededor de la habitación de mi _Princesse_, quien se había volteado hacia la pared, dándonos la espalda.

–Mínimo que tengas dos ruedas de camembert, después de esa pelea contra Kitsune. –me regañó mi kwami.

Yo siseé y le señalé a Marinette con un gesto de la cabeza. Plagg abrió sus enormes ojos al notarla, luego los entrecerró con recelo.

–¿Por qué tu estamos en la habitación de tu "solo una amiga"? –preguntó–. ¿Y por qué lleva ropa blanca?

–¿Por qué te interesa saber qué ropa lleva puesta? –pregunté de vuelta, con el ceño fruncido de la extrañeza. Necesitaba hacer que Plagg se fijara en las cosas importantes.

Sin embargo, él exhaló con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo de golpearme o algo por el estilo.

–Porque ella es descendiente china, chico. –respondió entre dientes. Alcé las cejas. Todavía no pillaba su punto–. Chico idiota. –soltó exasperado.

–No lo entiendo, Plagg.

–Que a Marinette se le ha muerto alguien importante. –bufó–. Está de duelo. ¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo también? –se quejó con indignación.

Mi mirada volvió hacia Marinette, quien suspiraba entre sueños, ajena a nuestra conversación. Mi vista se fijó en la bata que llevaba puesta, que a todas luces tenía pinta de haber sido creada por ella. Las flores blancas pintadas a mano, seguramente ella las pintó, se veían delicadas en la tela del mismo color.

–No. Ya lo entendí.

Plagg gruñó ante mi respuesta. Luego flotó hasta donde estaba Marinette y giró por los alrededores de su cama, como si buscara algo.

–Me gustaría hablar con mi terroncito en este momento. –soltó, en un suspiro.

–¿Por qué le pusiste a un queso el nombre de Terroncito? –lo increpé extrañado.

–No hablo de queso, chico bobo. –me regañó–. Hablo de Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug.

–¿Acaso le pasó algo a Lady...?

–No lo creo, chico. –respondió Plagg, interrumpiéndome–. Pero, no puedo asegurártelo hasta que vea a Tikki.

–Solo espero que _Ma Lady_ esté bien. Y Marinette también.

Plagg me observó con curiosidad.

–Es que no lo entiendo, Plagg. Marinette no actuaba como si se le hubiese muerto alguien. De hecho, la encontré acurrucada en su sala de estar, media ebria. No te emborrachas si alguien importante para ti acaba de fallecer. –le expliqué–. Y menos Marinette que no tiene resistencia al alcohol.

–Eso no lo sabes, chico. Todas las personas reaccionan distinto.

Me quedé en silencio ante su respuesta. Mis ojos, inevitablemente, volvieron hacia ella, quien dormía aún sobre su cama, ajena a nuestra conversación. ¿Acaso Marinette creía que Adrien se encontraba muerto? Apreté mis dientes de la rabia, junto con mis puños. ¿Por qué nunca fui capaz de notar lo que ella sentía por mí? ¿Por qué tenía que dañarla de esta forma?

–¿Chico? –Plagg nuevamente interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me observaba con preocupación en sus ojos verdes, como si supiese hacia dónde me estaba dirigiendo esa espiral de pensamiento.

–¿Puedo confesarte algo, Plagg? –Él solo asintió en respuesta. Yo solté aire, antes de proseguir–. Marinette, dentro de su borrachera, pensó que yo era Adrien, estando transformado en Chat Noir –lo miré y noté que él había abierto sus ojos por la sorpresa. Parecía impactado–. Tuve que decirle que era Chat. Al principio no me creyó, sólo confesó su amor por Adrien y luego, me… besó.

–Entonces –dijo lentamente– ¿ya no es tu "solo una amiga"? –preguntó con cuidado.

Exhalé por la nariz con fuerza.

–Sigue siéndolo Plagg. Pero, yo… la besé de vuelta.

Plagg flotó hacia ella y se posó sobre el hombro donde no estaba apoyada y comenzó a ronronear. Marinette se removió, pero no despertó. Plagg la miró con tristeza y se levantó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con una de sus patitas.

–Pobre chica. –murmuró–. Seguramente no quería que te enteraras de sus sentimientos de esa forma. –me miró con indignación.

Dios, Plagg ya lo sabía. Sabía de los sentimientos de Marinette e intentó emparejarme con ella. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –increpé.

Silencio. Fue todo lo que pude escuchar en esa habitación que de repente se me hizo cada vez más pequeña.

–No era un secreto que me correspondiera divulgar. –respondió Plagg al cabo de unos minutos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por la indignación que sentía. Aunque no entendía porqué. ¿Debía estar enfadado porque Plagg nunca me dijo que le gustaba a Marinette? ¿O debía estar enfadado conmigo mismo porque yo nunca consideré que ella podría gustar de mí? ¿O quizás por que al besarla le dí unas alas que después debía cortar?

–Mejor vamos a nuestra habitación. –sugirió Plagg, al notar mi turbación interna.

No hice más que seguirlo por la trampilla, no sin echarle un último vistazo a _Ma Princesse Endormie_. Seguía respirando pausadamente, quizás esperando por el príncipe que la despertara de su pesadilla eterna. Lástima que no podía ser él.

Plagg me ayudó a llegar hasta la habitación de huéspedes que Marinette me había ofrecido la noche anterior. Una vez dentro de ella, me acerqué hasta mi cama y me metí dentro de las sábanas desordenadas, ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a que alguien armara mi cama mientras yo salía a hacer mis cosas, que esa mañana ni siquiera estiré las sábanas como correspondía.

No le dí muchas vueltas a ese asunto, ahora solo me preocupaban dos cosas: una era Marinette, porque me preocupaba lo mal que había quedado luego de enterarse de la desaparición de Adrien Agreste, debido a su amor por él. Y la otra era que, a pesar de haberla besado para ofrecerle un premio de consuelo, no puedo quitarme ese beso de la cabeza. Creo que ese fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de quedarme dormido.

Los rayos del sol me molestaron dándome de lleno en la mano. Intenté seguir durmiendo, llevándome un brazo para tapar la luz, pero fue en vano. Así que terminé apartando las sábanas y me levanté de la cama, quedando sentado en un costado. Bostecé y me estiré, en un vano intento por quitarme el sueño que aún quería apoderarse de mí. Lástima que una vez que despertaba no podía volver a dormir.

Terminé caminando por la habitación, dibujando círculos imaginarios. El sol estaba en lo alto del día, así que al parecer dormí más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer. ¿Será que ya me estaba aclimatando al París de mi pasado? Fijé mi vista en Plagg, quien roncaba panza arriba sobre una de las almohadas de la habitación que me prestó Marinette.

Los recuerdos de la conversación que tuve con ella y después con Plagg vinieron a mi mente. Llevé mis manos hacia mi cara, frotándola con desesperación. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Me paseé por mi habitación de huésped como león enjaulado. Mis manos comenzaron a transpirar del nerviosismo. La pieza era pequeña y yo sufría de claustrofobia, claramente esa era una combinación para ponerme los nervios de punta. Y Plagg todavía no despertaba como para poder tranquilizarme.

¿Y si iba a ver a Marinette? ¿O quizás era muy invasivo?

Tal vez seguía dormida y no alcanzaría a ver mi identidad. Especialmente porque si me transformaba en Chat Noir con Plagg dormido, no me dejará en paz por haberlo despertado. Aunque mi kwami mostraba un especial cariño a Marinette, seguramente no me perdonaría por haber interrumpido su sueño solo por ir a ver cómo estaba ella.

Pero eso no me detuvo de tomar la manilla de la puerta y girarla por completo de forma suave y lenta. Entreabrí la puerta y la separé del marco, despacio. Me fijé en si Marinette se encontraba cerca, pero solo pude ver un pasillo despejado. Quizás estaba en su habitación o abajo en el primer piso.

Volví a cerrar la puerta.

–Buen día, chico –escuché la voz de Plagg, detrás de mí, en medio de un bostezo.

–Realmente no lo es, Plagg –respondí más serio de lo que hubiera querido. Me giré para verlo, pero él no se veía afectado.

–¿Tienes camembert? –preguntó aún somnoliento.

–Nada, Plagg. Mejor vamos a echar un vistazo.

Mi kwami me miró enfadado.

–Ni creas que te dejaré transformarte. Has sido todo un ingrato en no darme queso.

Y atravesó la puerta de la habitación sin que pudiera responderle algo. Maldito Plagg. Claro que él se arreglaría los bigotes solo y traería su apestoso queso para desayunar, mientras yo me quedaba en una habitación muerto de hambre y claustrofobia.

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí de par en par, tratando de obtener algo de aire. El sol estaba en lo alto. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Busqué algún reloj que me pudiera orientar, sin embargo no encontré ninguno. Apoyé ambas manos en el marco de la ventana, observando a los parisinos cruzar la Place des Vosges, seguramente para dirigirse a sus trabajos.

No pude evitar pensar en Marinette. Me sentía atrapado al saber que no podía salir de la habitación sin Plagg, especialmente ahora que ella necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara, que la consolara. Y no podía ser esa persona porque dependía excesivamente de Plagg. Solté un suspiro. ¿Cómo estaría Marinette?. ¿Estaría triste abajo?. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Recordaría el beso que nos dimos?

–Marinette no está en casa, chico. –Sentí a Plagg decir detrás de mí.

Me giré para verlo. Estaba flotando inquieto, con las orejas caídas.

–Te dejó algo para desayunar en la cocina. –comentó Plagg, como si fuese algo insignificante.

Pero su mirada astuta me dejó en claro que no lo era. ¿Es que acaso quería que me sintiera culpable? Porque si era así, lo estaba logrando con creces. Exhalé con fuerza y caminé hacia las escaleras de la casa, para poder desayunar. También para no sentirme atrapado en una casa que no era la mía.

Al bajar y entrar a la cocina, mi vista se topó inmediatamente con el desayuno del que hablaba Plagg. Marinette había dejado una taza de té (ya frío), un par de _croissant_ junto con mantequilla y mermelada para untar, ordenado cuidadosamente, además de un plato con dos ruedas de queso camembert para Plagg. Por último, había un pequeño sobre dirigido a Chat Noir, apoyado detrás de la taza de té.

Me acerqué hasta el mueble de la cocina donde estaba el desayuno que Marinette me preparó. Mis manos tomaron el sobre dirigido a Chat y juguetearon con él con nerviosismo. ¿Qué habrá escrito, Marinette?. ¿Recordará el beso?. ¿Se habrá sentido nerviosa por verme?. ¿Me estará ignorando?

–Si tanto te preocupa, léelo chico. –me recomendó Plagg con solemnidad, mientras se dejaba caer encima de las ruedas de camembert.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de despejar el nerviosismo que sentía ante la existencia de aquella carta dirigida a mi alter ego.

Delineé el nombre de mi alter ego con uno de mis dedos. La caligrafía de Marinette siempre había sido sencilla, de trazos escuetos pero delicados al mismo tiempo. Y podría analizarla todo el día con tal de no abrir ese sobre que me intrigaba tanto, pero, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarla, ¿no es así?

Pasé saliva y abrí el sobre. Dentro de él había una tarjeta cuadrada, de color verde limón, simple y llana, con unas pocas palabras escritas en tinta color negro. Parpadeé y saqué la tarjeta. No supe si reír o decepcionarme. Un ≪_Lo siento Chat Noir_≫ estaba escrito en ella.

Sentí a Plagg posarse en mi hombro derecho, seguramente el muy curioso quería echar un vistazo. Al escuchar su risa burlesca supe que leyó el contenido de la tarjeta. Fruncí el ceño.

–No te burles, Plagg. ¡No es gracioso! –repliqué con enfado.

–¿Ah, no? –Casi podía ver sus pequeñas cejas levantarse por la burla–. A mí sí me lo parece. Especialmente porque tú la besaste a ella y es ella la que se disculpa contigo. –Y voló de mi hombro con una carcajada.

Apreté mis puños con rabia, sintiendo mis uñas contra las palmas de mis manos. El muy maldito tenía razón y era lo que más molesto me tenía de todo el asunto. Yo debía de pedirle las disculpas correspondientes a Marinette. Debí haber sido yo y no ella. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Plagg se sentó encima de su segunda rueda de queso Camembert, mientras se echaba a la boca un trocito de la primera rueda. Odiaba que comiera así y seguramente estaba haciéndolo a propósito, para molestarme. El brillo burlesco en su mirada lo delataba.

–¿Puedes dejar de comer queso y centrarte en lo importante? –le reclamé.

Mi kwami solo se rió en voz alta, con exageración.

–El queso aclara las ideas, deberías probarlo.

–Le das demasiado crédito al queso.

–Los humanos le confieren demasiado crédito a muchas cosas que son solo el destino. Yo, al menos, prefiero creer en el queso.

–No veo cómo el queso Camembert pueda ayudarme con Marinette, Plagg –reclamé con molestia.

–Puede servir como una ofrenda de disculpas. Algo que deberías de darle a Marinette. Especialmente si no sabes porqué la besaste.

La mirada penetrante de Plagg sobre mí, me incomodó. Odiaba cuando se ponía en plan de hacerme sentir culpable, porque mi kwami bajo toda la capa de indiferencia y flojera, era mucho más mordaz de lo que parecía. Era todo un gato.

–¿Y qué propones? ¿Algo como: ¡Oh, Marinette! Discúlpame por ser Adrien Agreste y no poder corresponderte? –contraataqué con fastidio.

Los ojos verdes de Plagg rodaron.

–En mi opinión, así solo complicas las cosas más que solucionarlas. Todo un Chat Noir, si me lo preguntas. –comentó con sarcasmo–. Y ya que me considero un experto en desatar catástrofes, podría iluminarte, claro. –Gruñí al solo escucharlo. Se seguía burlando de mí, el muy maldito–. Podrías pensar en la razón por la que besaste a Marinette.

–¿Y para qué?

–Para ofrecerle una disculpa por eso, ¿qué no es obvio?. No olvides que ella, independiente de todas las mentiras que te haya contado, no se merecía lo que le hiciste. No en ese ámbito.

–¿Porque soy Adrien Agreste?

–No, porque estás en la misma posición que ella. –La mirada de Plagg me caló hasta los huesos, paralizándome–. Si tú le hubieras confesado tus sentimientos a tu Lady, ella no te habría besado como premio de consuelo. A menos claro que te correspondiera. Y, hasta donde recuerdo, no lo hizo nunca.

Sentí dolor en la palma de mis manos, debido a mis manos fuertemente empuñadas, logrando que mis uñas se enterraran más fuerte de lo que generalmente hacía. Solté el aire que inevitablemente había estado conteniendo.

–Una disculpa no solucionará el hecho de que tenga que rechazarla, Plagg. Ya sea aquí o en casa.

–Pero eso ni siquiera sabes si te tocará hacerlo, especialmente porque ella no sabe que tú eres Adrien Agreste. Aparte, si te disculpas, harás que esté más cómoda en tu presencia.

–O podría buscar un lugar donde vivir y dedicarme a la búsqueda de la Ladybug de este tiempo, que es lo que nos interesa.

–Como quieras. Solo pensaba que eras menos cobarde, Adrien.

–Cree lo que quieras.

Sentí la mirada reprobatoria de Plagg sobre mí, mientras yo tomaba un croissant y lo partía a la mitad para untarle mantequilla, pero la ignoré. Era su culpa de todas formas. Había olvidado que estaba enfadado con Marinette por haberme mentido con lo del Miraculous del ratón. Ella ya había escogido. Yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Plagg voló hacia las escaleras. Yo lo seguí con la mirada, pero regresé hacia el plato de camembert, que contenía aún una rueda intacta. Plagg nunca dejaba un queso a medio comer.

–Plagg, olvidaste tu otra rueda. –le avisé.

–Se me quitó el apetito. –respondió, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Yo miré hacia el croissant que tenía en la mano, con algunos mordiscos en él. Lo dejé en su platito. A mí también se me esfumó el apetito.

Seguí a mi kwami hasta el cuarto que me había entregado Marinette. Plagg estaba encima de la cama sin hacer, jugueteando con el control remoto del pequeño televisor que había en la habitación. Estaba haciendo zapping.

–¿Plagg? –pregunté, pero él continuó apretando botones.

Iba a volver a replicar, cuando un estallido se escuchó por la ventana. Me acerqué hasta ella con rapidez. Una nube de humo y polvo se levantó por la Place des Vosges. Me asomé y pude notar una figura en medio de la polvareda, riendo con carcajadas desquiciadas.

Luego, al reconocerla, me agaché, esperando a que no me hubiera visto desde la ventana. ¡Santos Gatos!. ¡Había olvidado a Kagami!. O Kitsune. En realidad, eran la misma persona.

Miré a Plagg, quien ni se había inmutado ante la explosión que se había sentido a metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Siendo honesto, siempre he envidiado la calma que muestra ante los desastres, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ellos. Bueno, no por nada era el kwami de la destrucción.

Se sintió otra explosión, haciendo que la casa de Marinette comenzara a tambalearse. Debía detener a Kagami.

–¡Chat Noir! –la oí gritar en medio de la plaza. ¿Acaso sabía dónde me estaba hospedando? –¡Sal de tu escondite y cumple tu promesa!

Plagg se giró para verme con malicia.

–¿En qué lío estás metido ahora, Adrien? –preguntó con burla.

–No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, Plagg. –susurré, esperando que ella no estuviera detrás mío, escuchándome.

–¡Oh!, ¿En serio? –ironizó–. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Recuerda que le avisaste a Marinette que no desakumatizarías a Kagami hasta que aparezca Ladybug. –Continuó con burla.

Fruncí el ceño ante el recordatorio de mi conversación con Kagami y con Marinette. ¿Acaso no había algo que no se le escapara a mi kwami? Solté un quejido.

–Se supone que somos héroes y debemos desakumatizar a Kagami. –le recordé, en un vano intento por transformarme.

–Yo no soy como tu ex novia o tu "solo una amiga", chico –gruñó Plagg en respuesta–. Transfórmate en Chat Noir sin un plan. –me instó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada–. Ya quiero ver cómo Kagami te hace puré, mientras Ladybug se digna a aparecer.

Suspiré de cansancio, mientras rodaba los ojos. Afuera aún se escuchaban los gritos de Kagami buscándome.

–Le prometí a Kagami que la ayudaría a encontrar al Adrien Agreste de este tiempo. –confesé de golpe, mientras escondía mi cara entre las rodillas, por lo que no vi la reacción de Plagg.

Hubo silencio en la habitación. Los gritos de Kagami se escuchaban cada vez más lejos. De pronto, sentí un peso encima de mi cabeza. Acerqué la mano izquierda para palpar qué estaba encima mío, cuando sentí a Plagg ronronear. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que los gritos de Kagami no se escucharon más.

–¿Le dijiste que su Adrien iba a terminar con ella en un par de meses más?

Plagg sonaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. Yo mantuve mi rostro entre mis rodillas, como el cobarde en el que me había convertido.

–No. Pero supongo que ya lo intuye. –respondí con la voz tomada.

Siendo honesto, cuando tuve a Kagami akumatizada frente a mí, lo único que pensaba era en detenerla. La razón de su akumatización era la desaparición de Adrien Agreste de este tiempo. Porque, para ella, su relación conmigo era casi como un bocado de aire dentro de su solitaria vida. Para mí también lo fue, en su momento. Pero, cuando me comprometí con ella, sentí que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Tal vez por eso es que rompí el compromiso.

Kagami no me lo perdonó, aunque no dejamos de hablar, porque, eventualmente nos convertimos socios de nuestras respectivas empresas. Pero nuestra relación pasó a ser estrictamente profesional. Ella nunca me perdonó que la cambiara por Ladybug -aunque ella no lo sabía en realidad, sólo sabía la existencia de otra chica-, por lo que, nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, me hubiera gustado advertir al Adrien de este tiempo de todo lo que le ocurriría y buscar juntos una manera de arreglarlo. Ahora, que es inviable ese plan, me quedaba tratar de afectar lo menos posible este pasado ya extraño para mí.

–¿Y bien? –Sentí a Plagg ronronear desde mi cabeza, provocándome cosquillas–. ¿Cuál es el plan, Adrien?

–No sé cómo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kagami, Plagg. –confesé.

–Ladybug podrá saberlo, ¿no? –sugirió mi kwami.

–Pero no ha aparecido. –repliqué.

–Pero tu "solo es una amiga" se lo comunicará a ella, ¿no?

Escuchar esa frase solo me hizo sentir otra punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Cuántas veces Marinette había escuchado esa frase de mí? ¿Y cuántas veces habrá sido afectada por ella?

No podía saberlo, ella nunca intentó decírmelo y no la culpaba por ello. ¿Cuántas veces la había herido sin saberlo?

–Eso es ser demasiado optimista, Plagg.

Mi kwami dejó de estar apoyado en mi cabeza. Al dejar de sentirlo, aparté mi cara de mis rodillas y lo vi flotando a la altura de mi rostro. No se veía molesto, quizás algo más serio que de costumbre.

–No digas eso, Adrien. Si conozco a tu amiga, como creo que la conozco, tendrá que comunicarse con Ladybug en algún momento.

–Pero eso no será hoy, Plagg.

–Puede que no. Puede que sí. No puedo asegurarte cuándo hable con ella. Por lo que deberemos estar preparados para la pelea contra Kitsune.

–Confías mucho en Marinette.

–¿Y tú no? –Sus ojos verdes penetrantes y entrecerrados me calaron, lo juro.

Aparte mi vista de la de él. No sé porqué, pero sentía que esa pregunta era una con trampa. O quizás solo eran imaginaciones mías, especialmente porque a Plagg le gustaba exagerar. Aún así repetí la pregunta en mi interior. A pesar de todo, ¿confiaba en Marinette?. Me habrá mentido, claro, pero, ¿habrá sido su intención herirme con ello?

Yo le mentí sobre mi identidad solamente para mantener el secreto, por ser las condiciones de ser portador de un Miraculous. Pero ella, ¿lo habrá hecho por Ladybug? o ¿por Adrien?. Porque dudo que ella esté sacando provecho de toda esta situación.

–Sí, confío en ella –respondí, viendo a Plagg a los ojos.

Él me sonrió de vuelta. No era ni maliciosa, ni irónica, ni nada. Solo estaba contento al saber mis sentimientos hacia Marinette. Aunque, siendo honesto, no eran los únicos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella en este momento. Sí, sentía culpa por haberla herido en todo este tiempo. Quizás fue por eso que la besé, ¿no?. Para que me perdonara de todo lo que la había herido. Quizás era por eso, pero ¿por qué quería volver a besarla entonces?

Una explosión movió la casa de Marinette como si estuviéramos en medio de un terremoto. Apenas el edificio se dejó de mover, partículas de polvo cayeron.

–Creo que tu ex novia está fuera de control.

–Kagami todavía no es mi ex novia en este tiempo, Plagg.

–Tu yo de este tiempo ha desaparecido y tú terminaste con ella. Claro que es tu ex novia.

–¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante?

–Vas a transformarte, ¿no es así? –Ahí estaba. Plagg holgazán había vuelto.

–Bueno, Kagami estaba buscando a Chat Noir.

–Necesitas un plan, Adrien. Recuerda que Kitsune no fue una akuma inocente como esos con los que peleabas en tu adolescencia. –El tono de advertencia lo había dejado todo claro. Kitsune fue un akuma poderoso que no dudó en matar gente en mi tiempo. Aunque, hubieron otros peores, siempre consideramos a Kitsune como un akuma poderoso y peligroso.

–Solo debo convencer a Kagami que Adrien Agreste está bien. –dije con cautela. Aún no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que eso haría que ella se tranquilizara.

–Claro, luego te asesinara y entregará tu miraculous al Hawk Moth de este tiempo –me regañó Plagg–. Necesitas algo mejor que eso, pensando en que te pedirá ver a Adrien Agreste y hasta donde sabemos eso es imposible.

–¿Tú sabes dónde está Adrien, Plagg?

–Tengo una teoría. Creo que, cuando viajamos aquí con el Miraculous del conejo y terminó destruido, eso hizo que el Adrien de este tiempo desapareciera para evitar una paradoja temporal por nuestra presencia.

–¿Y cómo Bunnyx y Alix pudieron estar juntas cuando peleamos contra Timetigger?

–Pues –titubeó–, porque Alix es la portadora del Miraculous del conejo. Al tener una portadora, Fluff evita las desapariciones de las personas que viajan al pasado, logrando que no se vuelvan locos si se encuentran con sus versiones de otros tiempos. Pero, como no viajamos con Alix y el Miraculous se rompió, no hubo nada que evitara la desaparición de Adrien de este tiempo. –Hizo una pausa–. Pero, necesitamos centrarnos. ¿Cuál es el plan contra Kagami?

–Mi plan era convencerla como Chat Noir de que Adrien estaba bien.

–Claro y luego se volverían amigos y tomarían el té, ¿no es así? –La mirada de Plagg me lo dijo todo.

–De acuerdo, era un mal plan. –rodé los ojos–. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, entonces?

–Desakumatizar a Kagami.

–¿Y Ladybug? –protesté–. Es trabajo de Ladybug desakumatizar a los akumas.

–No dije que lo harías tú. –replicó Plagg con molestia–. Mi plan es ayudar a Ladybug a desakumatizarla. Como ha sido siempre.

–Pero Ladybug no ha aparecido.

–En algún momento deberá hacerlo.

Pasé saliva con nerviosismo. Eso era confiar bastante en una Ladybug más esquiva que mi propio padre en mi cumpleaños. Sí, eso era un chiste bastante cruel. Pero, lo más cruel de todo es que era verdad.

–¿Y si no aparece? –me atreví a preguntar, con temor.

–Bueno, eso te lo dejo a ti. En teoría, a nosotros no nos debe importar si los akumas son desakumatizados o no. Estamos de visita en un tiempo que no nos corresponde y en teoría no debemos intervenir más de lo que ya lo hacemos con nuestra presencia. Si tú quieres desakumatizarla o no, lo dejaré a tu conciencia.

Solté un suspiro. Plagg ya sabía que debía desakumatizar a Kagami, así sea ayudando a Ladybug a buscar el objeto akumatizado o haciéndolo por mí mismo en caso de que ella no apareciera. Lo único que buscaba era que tomara conciencia de eso.

–Está bien. –dije de mala gana–. Plagg, transfórmame.

La luz verde me rodeó y me convertí en Chat Noir. Miré mi cuerpo enfundado en el traje de cuero negro y suspiré. Por un momento dudé en ir a aquella batalla, pero apreté los puños y reuní todo el valor para saltar por la ventana y comenzar a movilizarme por los techos de París hasta llegar a la pelea contra mi ex novia akumatizada.

A medida que me movilizaba por los tejados, saqué mi bastón e intenté comunicarme con la versión de Ladybug de este tiempo. Había intentado contactarla en otras ocasiones, sin éxito. Pero esperaba que esta vez si me respondiera. Además de ello, mandé un mensaje a todos los héroes que nos habían ayudado. Si tenía suerte, Ladybug podría estar repartiendo Miraculous a otros portadores. Incluyendo a Marinette.

Llegué a le Jardin des Tuileries, debido a la gran polvareda que se levantó luego de escucharse una explosión. Seguramente ahí estaban Kitsune y algún héroe parisino peleando. Ojalá fuese Ladybug.

Sin embargo, al correr hacia la pelea, me di cuenta que no era Ladybug. En su lugar, estaba Multimouse, quien intentaba en vano, atar a Kitsune con su cuerda de saltar. Me quedé paralizado. ¿Marinette siempre se había visto tan bien con ese traje ajustado o eran ideas mías?

Ok. ¡Agreste, céntrate en lo importante!

–¡Oh!, adivina quién llegó, Multimouse –escuché decir a Kagami con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Multimouse se volteó a verme llegar al campo de batalla. No podría olvidar su mirada aunque quisiera. La sensación de traición al verme me caló hasta los huesos.

–¿Chat? –susurró Multimouse, esperando que yo no respondiera afirmativamente.

Quise decirle algo. Gritarle que era mentira que estaba confabulado con Kitsune o Hawk Moth, pero Kitsune fue más rápido que yo. En cosa de segundos, agarró la cuerda de saltar de Multimouse y con un jalón hizo que Marinette estuviera a pasos de ella.

–¡Cuidado, Multimouse! –grité y me lancé hacia Kitsune con mi bastón extendido. Logré atina a darle un golpe con mi arma en el estómago, haciendo que soltara a Multimouse.

Kagami quedó agachada en el suelo, tosiendo y tratando de dar bocanadas de aire, para recuperar el que había perdido por el golpe. Pero no me quedé a ver si se encontraba bien, yo sujeté a Multimouse por la cintura fuertemente, mientras saltaba por los árboles del jardín. Una vez que llegué a un árbol cuya copa era lo suficientemente mullida como para ser un buen escondite, la senté a mi lado y la examiné. Ella estaba en shock. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era verme con ojos desorbitados y sujetar su Miraculous con su mano empuñada.

–Multimouse –susurré y posé una mano en su mejilla, intentando hacer que despertara–, ¿estás bien?

Ella brincó sobre sí misma ante mi toque. Yo aparté mi mano de su piel, como si quemara.

–¿Chat Noir? –chilló ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó con voz ronca contra mi pecho.

–Vine a pelear contra Kitsune.

–¿Y después me quitarás mi miraculous para chantajear a Ladybug? –reclamó– ¿O antes ayudarás a Kitsune a derrotarme?

–Multimouse… –susurré sin saber qué más decirle.

–Ladybug no vendrá, Chat Noir. Así que puedes irte por donde viniste.

Miré a Multimouse con culpa. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aún así me miraba con fiereza. Esperando a que la atacara.

–Marinette, _princesse_…

–¡No soy tu princesa! –gritó.

Puse un dedo en sus labios, esperando que esa acción evitara un posible ataque de pánico. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Yo siseé esperando tranquilizarla. Pero no dio resultado. Así que la abracé y dejé que se desahogara.

Estuvimos abrazados un buen tiempo. El suficiente como para escuchar un par de explosiones desde el otro extremo del jardín. Al parecer Kagami nos estaba buscando. Sin embargo, no salimos del escondite hasta que Multimouse se calmara.

Cuando sentí que ella dejó de llorar, deposité un beso en su cabello. Su respiración estaba más tranquila. Por un minuto pensé que estaba dormida, pero ella intentó separarse de mí. No la dejé.

–Siempre serás mi princesse, Marinette. Aun cuando tú no quieras –le dije, aprovechando de estrecharla más contra mí. Había mucha verdad en lo que le había dicho, aún cuando ella no lo supiera, ni se lo imaginara.

–No vas a salvarme de todo, Chat. –me reclamó con molestia.

–Es verdad. Pero quiero intentarlo. Como tu compañero de batallas. Como tu amigo...

–Lamento haberte besado anoche –me dijo apenada, interrumpiéndome, mientras se aferraba contra mí, intentando no darme la cara. Me pareció tierno, aun cuando ella no debía pedirme disculpas.

Besé nuevamente su cabello.

–Yo debería pedirte disculpas. No tú.

–Aún así no correspondía, Chat. Tú amas a otra persona y yo también.

–Hablemos de eso después, ¿sí? –dije, apoyando mi mentón sobre su cabeza y aspiré su delicioso aroma a vainilla. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de Marinette? Sería todo mucho más fácil–. Tenemos un akuma que derrotar.

Ella brincó contra mí, como si hubiese recordado que estábamos en un campo de batalla. El grito de Kagami retumbó a nuestro alrededor, mientras se escuchaban risas maníacas y explosiones.

–¿Hay alguna forma de hablar con Ladybug? –le pregunté–. No ha respondido a mis mensajes desde mi Cat Phone.

–A mí tampoco me ha hablado. –dijo Marinette apegada aún más contra mi pecho–. Creo que deberemos hacer esto juntos.

Solté un suspiro pesado.

–Plagg me dijo lo mismo, aunque en un inicio no quería desakumatizarla –confesé. Marinette se separó de mí, para poder mirarme a los ojos. Yo agaché la cabeza–. Es por vergüenza. –dije y ella frunció el entrecejo–. Le dije a Kagami que le ayudaría a buscar a Adrien Agreste, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde buscar. Me da vergüenza decirle eso.

Aunque en realidad esa era una de las razones por las que no quería desakumatizarla. La otra era porque era la oportunidad de que Ladybug apareciera, pero Marinette me confirmó que eso no ocurriría, así que no insistiría más en eso.

Marinette me miró con sus ojos azul cielo fijos en mí. Parpadeó un momento, sopesando lo que le había dicho. Luego, depositó un beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

–Estamos todos asustados por lo que pudo ocurrirle a Adrien, Chat. –me confesó, con la voz tomada y los ojos cristalinos–. Pero Kagami tiene que entender que Adrien no es su posesión. Por mucho que le duela. Por eso fue akumatizada, ¿no es verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. A lo lejos volvió a escucharse otra explosión y los gritos de Kagami buscándonos, exigiendo la entrega de nuestros Miraculous y el paradero de Adrien Agreste.

–¿Sabes cuál es el objeto akumatizado?

–Es una pulsera que lleva en su muñeca derecha. Tengo entendido que Adrien Agreste se la regaló para un aniversario. –dije, pero cuando noté la mirada melancólica de Marinette, me arrepentí de haberle dado esa información–. Puedo deshacer la pulsera para liberar el akuma, princesse.

–_Petite Souris_. –respondió ella, sin mirarme.

–¿Qué? –pregunté descolocado.

–Prefiero que cuando esté transformada en Multimouse, me digas _Ma Petite Souris_.

Sonreí ante su petición. Tomé su mano derecha y le besé el dorso con coquetería.

–Será como _ma princesse_ ordene.

Ella bufó divertida y apartó su mano de mis garras.

–Sabemos el objeto y que tú lo destruirás. El problema es cómo arrebatarselo. –Llevó una mano a su mentón y su ceño se frunció con seriedad. Se veía igual a Ladybug luego de invocar su Lucky Charm y planear una estrategia excesivamente compleja. Solté una risita divertida.

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Ma Petite Souris. –aseguré sonriendo. Aunque no debería. Acabo de coquetear con ella como si fuese Ladybug.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?

Me levanté de la rama donde estábamos apoyados y la tomé a ella de un brazo para tironearla suavemente y ayudarla a levantarse, intentando dejar ir esos pensamientos que no me servían para esta batalla.

–Yo la distraigo y tú le quitas la pulsera –propuse–. El cómo lo dejo a tu imaginación. –Y le guiñé un ojo.

Luego, de un salto, caí de la copa del árbol hasta el suelo, con una rodilla apoyada en el piso y la otra flexionada hacia adelante. Bueno, los gatos siempre caemos de pie y también con estilo. Extendí mi bastón y lo dividí en dos. Y le grité a Kagami mi ubicación. Era hora de cazar un zorro.

Kagami no apareció inmediatamente. Por lo que me tocó buscarla por el jardín, pero no pude encontrarla. En realidad, ella me encontró a mí.

Me tacleó de sorpresa y me hizo resbalar por el suelo. Su traje de zorro tenía varias colas levantadas que me hizo recordar al Kyubi de Naruto. Se supone que si un zorro llegaba a tener nueva colas, era mortalmente peligroso. Kagami, en ese momento, tenía siete.

Formó una bola de fuego con sus manos y me la lanzó. Yo la esquivé rodando por el suelo, hacia el lado contrario. Luego me levanté, para intentar acercarme. Aunque era algo difícil, considerando que era mi ex novia y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocasionarme quemaduras de tercer grado.

Aunque claro, ella no sabía que era mi ex novia. Sino, quizás no me querría quemar vivo. ¡Oh, ironías de la vida!

Gruñí al notar que una de sus bolas de fuego había rozado mi brazo izquierdo. Alcanzó a chamuscar mi traje, a la altura del codo. Pero no fue tan terrible. Aunque, de seguro Plagg me regañara por dañar el traje de todas formas.

–¡Dijiste que encontrarías a Adrien! –me reclamó, lanzándome otra llamarada intensa, que detuve con mi bastón.

–¡Y eso he intentado hacer! –gruñí en respuesta.

Aparté una segunda bola de fuego haciendo girar mi bastón. Ella seguía demasiado concentrada en mí como para notar a Multimouse acercarse silenciosamente hacia ella.

–¡Pues encuéntralo ahora! –chilló Kitsune–. ¡Adrien es mío!

Iba a responder a eso, pero Multimouse fue mucho más rápida que yo. Amarró a Kagami con su cuerda de saltar, tomándola desprevenida. Kitsune se giró a ella con el ceño fruncido e intentando juntar más fuego entre sus manos. Lástima que las armas otorgadas por los Miraculous las hacían indestructibles.

–¡Suéltame, ratona de alcantarilla! –exigió.

–Adrien no es propiedad de nadie, Kagami. –gritó Multimouse con fiereza. Luego giró con Kagami aún atada por un extremo de su cuerda y la estrelló contra un árbol–. Si tan preocupada estabas por Adrien, podrías ayudar a buscarlo, en vez de dejarte akumatizar. –le reclamó.

Aunque dudo que Kagami la haya escuchado, especialmente por el feo golpe que se dio contra el tronco del árbol al que la lanzó Marinette.

–Miauch. Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar, Ma Petite Souris –comenté medio divertido y medio asustado, al ver a mi ex novia golpeada contra el árbol.

–No pierdas el tiempo, Chat. –gruñó Multimouse

Yo asentí hacia ella y me acerqué hasta Kagami. Luego de asegurarme que continuara atada y bien (solo recibió una contusión en la cabeza, a simple vista), tomé su pulsera con mi mano derecha y apliqué mi Cataclism. La pulsera con el dije de zorro que le había regalado para nuestro aniversario se deshizo en miles de partículas y de él emergió una conocida mariposa negra. Bufé con molestia y activé nuevamente mi Cataclism para destruirla. Pobre insecto, no quedó nada de él luego de alcanzarlo con mi mano.

Un miasma negro cubrió a Kitsune y volvió a ser Kitsune nuevamente. Ella se sujetó su cabeza, adolorida y se encogió contra sí misma. Yo me agaché hasta su altura y le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

–Sé que estás preocupada por Adrien, Kagami. Y también que ya no hablas con Marinette. Pero ella y los antiguos compañeros del colegio de Adrien están haciendo patrullajes por la ciudad para buscarlo. Podrías unirte a ellos. –le sugerí con tranquilidad.

Ella me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–Gracias por todo, Chat Noir. –me dijo en un suspiro y se acercó a besar mi mejilla derecha, en un beso que duró mucho más de lo que debería.

Multimouse tiró de su cuerda para soltar a Kagami, y golpearme un brazo en el proceso, haciendo que me echara hacia atrás, mientras me acariciaba el lugar que había recibido el golpe.

–¿Qué fue eso, _Ma Petite Souris_? –le reclamé con el ceño fruncido.

Multimouse sonrió con malicia y se acercó hacia nosotros.

–Me lo debías, Chat Noir. –respondió y miró a Kagami–. Disculpa por haberte lanzado contra el árbol. Espero que encuentren pronto a tu novio.

Kagami la miró fríamente de la cabeza a los pies. Luego se levantó rápidamente y se marchó sin despedirse, a duras penas, claro. Yo parpadeé confundido y miré a Multimouse, quien ni se había inmutado por el gesto de Kagami hacia ella. Quise decirle algo, pero un sonido que provenía de la cuerda de saltar de Multimouse nos interrumpió.

Ella activó la pantalla presente en uno de los extremos de su cuerda y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego, extendió la pantalla hacia mí. Tardé un poco en procesarlo. Era un mensaje de Ladybug.

≪Dile a Chat Noir del futuro que lo veré hoy en la Torre Eiffel antes de las 12≫

Multimouse me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

–¡Gracias, _Ma Petite Souris_! –dije y me lancé a abrazarla.

Era extraño. Sé que Marinette es bajita, pero no recuerdo que ella fuese tan menuda entre mis brazos. Puedo jurar que en el árbol era un poco más alta. Fruncí el ceño y la separé de mí para examinarla. Ella me miró sonrojada. Demonios. Se veía hermosa.

–¿Vamos a casa? –sugirió.

–Después de ti, _Ma Petite Souris_.

–¿Me dirás así todo el tiempo? –gruñó.

–Tú me pediste que te llamara así.

–Pero no a cada instante.

–Bueno, también puedo llamarte _princesse_.

–Prefiero que me sigas llamando _Petite Souris_ –masculló entre gruñidos.

Yo solo solté una carcajada y la tomé en brazos para llevarla en volandas hacia nuestra casa. Y, aunque me gritó durante gran parte del camino para que la bajara, no lo hice hasta que llegamos a la azotea de su casa, donde la deposité con cuidado y besé su frente con ternura. Me separé de ella cuando el sonido de mi anillo nos alertó de que Plagg estaba cansado de estar transformado. Algo extraño si me preguntaban, considerando que nuestra transformación duraba más en el pasado.

–Debo alimentar a Plagg. –avisé–. Le daré un poco del camembert que le dejaste para el desayuno y luego hablaremos.

–Está bien. –respondió en tono bajito–. Yo también debo alimentar a Mullo y preparar algo para comer, así que, podemos hablar más tarde.

–Como quieras, _princesse_.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta. Luego, bajé por la escotilla y luego por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina. Tomé la rueda de Camembert cuando ya quedaban dos minutos de transformación, así que volví a subir hasta la habitación de huéspedes que ella me otorgó. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, justo a tiempo de que la conocida luz verde me rodeara y Plagg saliera del anillo girando a mi alrededor. Extendí el Camembert y él se lanzó hacia él, como si fuese la única comida que hubiese disponible en la Tierra.

–Me sorprende tu apetito, amigo mío. –me burlé.

Él solo tragó otro pedazo de su apestoso queso y me miró con sus ojos verdes brillando de astucia.

–Así que hablarás hoy con tu "solo es una amiga".

Maldito gato. No se le escapa nada.

–Le pediré las disculpas correspondientes. –expliqué y me encogí de hombros–. Ella logró avisarme de que hoy Ladybug quiere hablar conmigo en la Torre Eiffel, así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

Él solo se quedó mirándome, mientras masticaba lentamente su queso, como si sopesara lo que acababa de decir.

–¿Y la rechazarás? –preguntó con cautela.

–Adrien debe hacerlo. Chat Noir no tiene porqué decir eso. Se supone que somos personas distintas. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Plagg solo suspiró con cansancio y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Yo me recosté en la cama, esperando a que él terminara de tragar su queso. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, estaba oscuro. Me levanté de la cama, aún desorientado. Busqué por todas partes, pero no había nadie en la habitación.

–¿Plagg? –busqué a mi kwami en todas las direcciones, pero no apareció–. ¿Plagg, estás ahí?

Unos ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad. Al parecer lo había despertado. Plagg bostezó y flotó hasta mí, descansando entre mis manos.

–¿Qué hora es, chico? –preguntó en medio de otro bostezo.

–No lo sé. Creo que las nueve de la noche. –dije, mirando por la ventana. Luego, recordé a Marinette–. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tenía una conversación con Marinette! –exclamé y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Tranquilo, chico. –dijo Plagg–. Yo le avisé que te quedaste dormido. Dijo que te esperaría en su cuarto, con algo de comida para ti.

–Gracias Plagg. –respondí y luego le pedí que me transformara. Salí de la habitación y entré a la de Marinette a hurtadillas. Pero ella estaba profundamente dormida. Decidí entonces, ir hacia la torre Eiffel a encontrarme con Ladybug. Después de todo, eso era más importante.

Salí por la escotilla de la habitación de Marinette con dirección a la torre. Inevitablemente pensé en Marinette y Kagami. Ambas tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, especialmente porque estaban enamoradas de mí. Y yo nunca me enteré de lo afortunado que era hasta que llegué a este pasado que parecía sacado de mis más profundas pesadillas.

Ni Kagami ni Marinette se merecían todo este sufrimiento. Especialmente porque ninguna de ellas lo ha tomado bien. Kagami fue akumatizada. Y Marinette fue obligada a ser la heroína que siempre ha sido y tragarse sus sentimientos hacia mí, para salvar a Kagami. Porque es lo que yo haría. Y no porque ella obtuviese una recompensa que obviamente se merecía con creces.

Dios, eran tan iguales, pero a la vez tan distintas. Y aún así, mi corazón seguía latiendo por Ma Lady. Aun cuando ella no confiara plenamente en mí. Yo sigo suspirando por un poco de su cariño.

Yo debía dejar a Marinette y encontrarme con Ladybug. Cuando no era justo. Ni tampoco lo correcto. Pero mi deber de héroe y mi corazón me indicaba que debía estar con Ladybug y no con Marinette. A pesar de todos los pensamientos extraños que tuve por ella. El querer otro beso. El verla tan hermosa en su traje de Multimouse…

¡Céntrate, Agreste!

El viaje a la Torre se me hizo más largo de lo que en realidad era. Y llegué mucho antes de la hora en la que Ladybug me había citado.

Solté un suspiro, mientras me sentaba en una de las vigas de la torre y esperaba en silencio. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de no lastimar a Marinette. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que _Ma Lady_ volviese conmigo y dejara de estar en este pasado ajeno a mí.

Si tan solo...

–Buenas noches, Chat Noir del Futuro. –saludó una vocecita detrás de mí, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me dí la vuelta con extrañeza. Esa no era la voz que le recordaba a mi Bugginette de este tiempo, esta era más aguda. Fruncí el ceño y preparé mi bastón por si debía atacar. Sin embargo, lo que encontré frente a mí me hizo soltar mi arma, que dio un golpe seco contra el suelo.

La criatura frente a mí rió. Su risa sonaba como si fuese un cascabel. Era una kwami roja, con una mota negra en su frente y los ojos azules. La reconocí, a pesar de haberla visto solo en una ocasión. Era Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug y el Terroncito de Plagg.

–Buenas noches, Tikki. –respondí con cortesía.

Ella flotó hasta mí y se dejó caer. Yo alcancé a atraparla con mis garras. Ella me sonrió con calidez.

–Disculpa que te tenga que avisar así, pero mi portadora no vendrá a tu encuentro, Chat Noir. –me avisó la kwami–. No es que no haya querido venir, es que ha estado muy agotada últimamente. Le han ocurrido muchas cosas en su vida civil.

Yo suspiré en respuesta. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que Ladybug apareciera ante mí, luego de tres días en el pasado.

Tikki volvió a flotar hasta la altura de mi cara, haciendo que le prestara atención.

–¿Podrías destransformarte, por favor? –preguntó con su dulce voz–. Quisiera hablar con Plagg presente.

Tardé unos segundos en decir las palabras para destransformarme. No porque no quisiera, sino porque me había tomado de sorpresa. La conocida luz verde me rodeó y volví a ser Adrien Agreste. Plagg salió expedido del anillo, girando graciosamente alrededor nuestro.

–Tengo hambre. –se quejó, una vez que terminó de girar y se posó en mi hombro.

–Comerás después –le dije con enfado–. Tikki está aquí. –anuncié.

–¡Terroncito! –chilló Plagg de gusto y voló hacia Tikki, quien gruñó con evidente mal humor.

–Apestoso. –saludó cortante.

–¿Está aquí tu portadora? –preguntó Plagg, mirándome de reojo. Luego flotó alrededor nuestro, como si buscara a alguien. Yo negué con la cabeza y él dejó de buscar. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Tikki, quien negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué nos honras con tu presencia, Terroncito? –preguntó Plagg zalamero.

Tikki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de patitas, flotando con enfado. No pude evitar el pensar que seguramente ella era la que hacía que _Ma Lady_ reaccionara mal ante cualquier sobrenombre cariñoso que le pusiera. Quise soltar una risita, pero el ambiente entre ambos kwamis estaba algo tenso.

–No quiero que piensen mal de mi portadora, es todo –explicó Tikki, cortante–. Sé que le dijo a la portadora de Mullo que vendría a verlos hoy. Sin embargo, ha tenido bastantes inconvenientes en su vida civil, que le impidieron estar aquí hoy.

Levanté mis cejas por la sorpresa que sentí al escuchar a la kwami de la creación. Recuerdo que por este tiempo, Ladybug si estaba algo desanimada, pero no llegó nunca tarde a una patrulla o dejó de cumplir sus promesas por eso. Fue su período más productivo, si no mal recordaba, claro, hasta que Hawk Moth amenazó con asesinarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sacudí la cabeza ante esos recuerdos. Plagg me miró, suspicaz. Seguramente estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

–Los deberes extras de Ladybug son algo que nos preocupa. –comentó mi kwami, con fingida indiferencia–. El problema es que nosotros también estamos ocupados, Azuquita. En algún momento los akumas no podrán esperarnos. –respondió con un brillo de astucia.

–Bueno, puedo buscar al Chat Noir de este tiempo, Calcetín Apestoso. Te olvidas que yo sé dónde vive. –amenazó la kwami.

–Y tú olvidas que yo igual sé dónde vive la tuya. –Plagg sonrió con burla.

–Tikki, necesitamos hablar con Ladybug. –rogué, intentando calmar los ánimos entre los kwamis.

Tikki suspiró de cansancio y me miró con tristeza antes de responder.

–No será posible ahora, Chat Noir. Ella no aparecerá hasta no saber que sus intenciones sean de fiar. Es la última orden que tuvimos del Maestro Fu.

Yo apreté los puños de enfado al escuchar la explicación. Miré a mi kwami, esperando a que dijera algo inteligente para convencer a Tikki, pero al verlo, lo noté triste. Algo estaba ocurriendo entre los kwamis, pues Tikki miraba a Plagg con intensidad, como si esperara a que se diera cuenta de algo.

–¿Y cuándo hablarán con el maestro nuevamente? –pregunté, insistente.

–Me temo que eso no es posible –respondió Tikki en otro suspiro–. El Maestro falleció por el ataque del último akuma.

–¡Qué! –Plagg sonó sorprendido, diciendo exactamente lo que yo había pensado–. Pero él en nuestro tiempo estaba aún con vida…

No pude evitar desplomarme contra el suelo, cayendo de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el piso. El Maestro Fu estaba muerto. Ahora ya no habría nadie que podría reparar el miraculous del conejo.

–...Mi portadora es la nueva guardiana de la caja de los miraculous –Alcancé a oír a Tikki decir–. Ahora, más que nunca, no podemos bajar la guardia. Está todavía Hawk Moth detrás de nosotros, Chat Noir se ha unido a su bando y…

–Espera, terroncito –le interrumpió Plagg–. Estás dando muchas cosas por sentadas.

Yo levanté la cabeza para ver a ambos kwamis flotar uno frente al otro, mirándose con seriedad. ¿Qué tanto me habría perdido de su conversación?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó seria.

Yo carraspeé y ambos kwamis me miraron.

–Le dije a Marinette que el Chat de este tiempo se había unido a nosotros, pero no es así. –expliqué.

Tikki frunció el entrecejo con seriedad. Miré a Plagg, pero él me devolvió la mirada con absoluto terror. Parpadeé al no entender su reacción. ¿Acaso no era mejor contarle la verdad a Tikki y hacer que Ladybug confiara en nosotros?

–¿Qué quieres decir, Adrien?

–Que no quise preocupar a la portadora de Mullo con el paradero del Adrien Agreste de este tiempo –expliqué–. Porque no sabemos dónde se encuentra. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con él ni con el Plagg de este tiempo.

Tikki cubrió su boca con sus patitas. Luego miró a Plagg con sorpresa, quien agachó sus orejas con tristeza y asintió con lentitud.

–Creo que es culpa de que el miraculous del conejo de nuestro tiempo se haya destruido cuando viajamos hasta este tiempo. –explicó brevemente mi kwami, sin mirar a su contraparte, como si estuviera avergonzado.

–¡Esto es terrible! –chilló Tikki–. ¡Su presencia está cambiando todo este tiempo!

–¡No nos hagas sentir peor! –reclamó Plagg–. Nosotros tenemos una misión importante que cumplir aquí. No queremos causar ningún daño colateral con nuestra presencia.

–Pues es bastante tarde para eso, Apestoso –replicó Tikki–. Su mera presencia ya está cambiando esta línea temporal, así que deberán cumplir rápido su misión.

–Bueno, para eso necesitamos a Ladybug. –insistió mi kwami.

–Y ya les dije que no aparecerá ante ustedes. No correré el riesgo de perder a mi portadora por un capricho suyo.

–¡No es un capricho! –reclamé, haciendo que ambos kwamis me observaran. Yo miré a la kwami de la creación a los ojos, esperando que ella entienda que queremos exactamente lo mismo– ¿Hay alguna manera de ganarme la confianza de Ladybug, Tikki?

Ella se acercó hasta mi rostro y lo examinó con detenimiento. Su presencia me puso algo nervioso, pero aguanté estoicamente su escrutinio, pues sentí que estaba en una especie de prueba de confianza.

–Habla con la portadora de Mullo. –respondió finalmente–. Si logras convencerla de que eres de fiar, podrás ver a Ladybug.

Miré a Plagg quien me miraba asombrado, como si acabara de lograr algo que nunca esperó. Volví a ver a Tikki, quien flotó de regreso a dónde había estado en un comienzo de la conversación con una parsimonia envidiable. No entendí exactamente No pude evitar preguntarme ¿qué tenía que ver Marinette con Ladybug?

Permanecimos en silencio. Cada uno metido en nuestros propios pensamientos.

–¿No hay segundas intenciones en esto, Terroncito? –preguntó Plagg con seriedad.

Ella bufó y luego me miró con seriedad.

–Tú conoces bien la relación entre mi portadora y la de Mullo. Si logras que ella confíe en ti, habrás logrado acercarte un poco a Ladybug –respondió Tikki–. La pregunta es si ustedes tienen alguna segunda intención con estar cerca de mi portadora.

Plagg frunció el ceño.

–No la tenemos –aseguró con una convicción que me desconcertó, pues Plagg no era así–. Me preocupa eso sí que tengamos akumatizados y Ladybug no esté cumpliendo su trabajo.

–Ladybug aparecerá cuando sea su momento. –respondió la kwami con fiereza–. Mis aprensiones son que le digas a tu portador la identidad de mi portadora.

–No la diré, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Tal como lo hemos hecho con cada uno de nuestros portadores –prometió Plagg con solemnidad.

–Entonces, ese será nuestro alto al fuego. Si no logran hacer que la portadora de Mullo confíe en ustedes en el plazo de un mes, Ladybug no aparecerá. Así que confío en que hasta en un mes más, puedan ayudar a desakumatizar –sentenció Tikki–. Buenas noches a ambos.

Luego, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche parisina.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que haya sido una noche buena tranquila junto con sus seres queridos :D

Quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora en la actualización. Me tomé la pequeña libertad (?) de actualizar después, por un motivo que comienza con T y termina con esis . Ejem. En realidad, debo admitir que he estado algo desaparecida del fandom por lo mismo, porque este sábado debo entregar y defender mi tesis de postgrado (esa que he postergado todo el año. Por favor niños, no sean como yo xD). Siendo honesta, creo que este fic ha nacido de mi deseo de mandar por la borda mi tesis, de ahí que provoque tanta ansiedad (son bromitas e.e) En fin, antes de que me suba por las paredes por el nerviosismo, aquí están los comentarios al capítulo:

1) Hubo un alto al fuego entre Tikki (en representación de Ladybug del pasado) y Chat Noir del futuro. La condición es que Chat se gane la confianza de Marinette y que Plagg no mencione quién es Ladybug. ¿Se cumplirá?. Igual em dio gracia escribir a Chat, especialmente por él preguntándose cuál será la relación entre Marinette y Ladybug (Cosito, si supiera xD)

2) Sabemos efectivamente qué ocurrió con el Adrien del pasado. Y existe la esperanza de que podrían recuperar su existencia con el miraculous del conejo del futuro. El problema es que está roto en miles de pedacitos. ¿Podrán arreglarlo?

3) Chat Noir besó a Mari como premio de consuelo, pero ahora no puede borrar ese beso de su cabeza :O ¿Alguien puede avisarle a este hombre que acaba de besar a Ladybug? XD

De todas formas, quedo atenta a sus reviews con sus comentarios de este capítulo, porque hemos entrado a un muy buen momento (siendo un poco gráfica: las cosas se pondrán candentes xD)

Agradezco a: **Mizuki0709** (Sé que le hice la vida algo complicada a Mari, pero es necesario. Por cierto, aquí tienes la reacción de Chat por la confesión de Mari, esperemos que ya no metan la pata estos dos. Muchas gracias por tu review :D)**, manu** (Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. A decir verdad, del cuadrado prefiero el LadyNoir, pero ninguna de tus ideas me convenció para hacer un fanfic. Lo siento)**, melgamonster (x2), sonrais777, Neko lila, Higushi, MeimiCaro, AkiRoss, Ali** (En este capítulo no hubo beso, pero ya estamos acelerando las cosas para que ocurra algo más que un beso Gracias por tu review :D) y **The Multirat** por sus reviews en el capítulo cuatro :D

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo para ustedes! ^^

#FuerzaChile #NoEstamosEnGuerra #HastaQueLaDignidadSeHagaCostumbre #PorElDerechoDeVivirEnPaz #FuerzaValpo


	6. Capítulo VI

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Viaje Estelar_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Los Amantes Mariposa**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Beta Reader y Co-autora: Higushi

**Capítulo VI.**

≪_Tuvimos que saldar_

_un par de viejas cuentas._

_Detenerse, saber esperar_≫

_Viaje Estelar_, Saiko.

Desperté.

Mi respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida conforme me incorporaba de la cama y revisaba dónde me encontraba. Se suponía que Chat Noir del futuro iba a venir a verme hoy en la noche para conversar (¿sobre qué?, realmente no me podía hacer una idea de ello), agarré mi teléfono móvil para saber la hora. Era pasada la medianoche. Suspiré, pensando en Chat Noir y cómo seguramente se había quedado dormido en su habitación.

Dudé en ir hacia él y pedir la charla pendiente. No creo que haya tan sido importante si se quedó dormido antes de hablar conmigo. Finalmente, decidí ponerme el pijama y devolver la comida que había guardado para él, con el pensamiento objetivo de que seguramente tendríamos un desayuno muy denso por la mañana y era mejor dejar provisiones en son de paz.

Me desvestí en puntillas. No estoy segura, pero me da la impresión de que Chat Noir duerme transformado, para evitar que pueda ver su verdadera identidad. Y si estaba transformado, era probable que pudiera sentir cada uno de los sonidos de la casa gracias al Miraculous del gato. Me pregunto si era de las personas que tienen sueño ligero y despiertan con cada ruido o, si por el contrario, tenía un sueño pesado y a pesar de su transformación, dormiría como bebé cada noche en la que ha estado aquí.

Era extraño preocuparme por los hábitos nocturnos de Chat. Hacía un par de meses no era algo en lo que tuviera que pensar. Pero ahora que habitaba mi casa, caí en la cuenta que no le pregunté ni una vez cómo la estaba pasando, si estaba durmiendo bien, si estaba pasando hambre, si estaba a gusto conmigo.

Creo que soy la peor anfitriona.

Terminé de ponerme el pijama, pensando en que quizás debía preparar un desayuno contundente para él mañana por la mañana, cuando Tikki apareció delante mío.

–¡Marinette, estás despierta! –celebró mi kwami con alegría.

Yo la miré sin entender bien porqué estaba tan contenta.

–¿Pasó algo?

–No me lo vas a creer. –comentó mi kwami con seriedad.

–Prúebame.

–Me he reunido con Chat Noir del futuro y con Plagg. Acordamos un alto al fuego tal como querías. –explicó y me sonrió con amabilidad.

No supe cómo sentirme al respecto. Usualmente la de los planes complicados era Ladybug. Yo no tenía tanta suerte para que las cosas se dieran como quería. Y estoy convencida de que es porque el destino siempre quiere que aprenda algo de ello. Lo que es fantástico para el crecimiento personal, pero bastante exasperante, si me lo preguntan.

–¿Chat puso condiciones? –Me mordí el labio inferior.

–Plagg las puso –recalcó–. Pero, él y yo acordamos no decir ninguna identidad de nuestros portadores. Y Chat deberá ganarse tu confianza, tal como nos dijo que debíamos hacer el maestro Fu. Creo yo que estamos bien encaminadas.

–Eso, suponiendo que no están buscando algo más.

Tikki me observó por unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando dentro de mi alma, antes de responder.

–Me da la impresión de que ellos están tan perdidos como nosotras, Marinette. –A mí me dio la impresión que ella sabía mucho más de lo que me estaba intentando decir, pero, intentaba ser fiel a la promesa que le hizo a Plagg.

–Entonces, Chat deberá quedarse aquí un tiempo más.

–Les dí un mes, Marinette. –me avisó–. Creo que es un tiempo prudente para saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Luego solté un suspiro–. Entonces, estaremos con ellos un mes más. Un mes en el que no podré buscar a Adrien como Ladybug.

Sentí la mirada triste de Tikki sobre mí. Pero, volteé para buscar pañuelos desechables, antes de que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente. Sentí como mi kwami abrazó una de mis mejillas y depositó un suave beso de mariposa en ella. La acaricié con la mano y suspiré de felicidad. Era extraño, pero siento que veo menos a Tikki ahora que no podía transformarme en Ladybug a voluntad propia.

Nos separamos de nuestro abrazo improvisado, pues ella logró avisarme a tiempo que Chat y Plagg estaban por llegar. Los sonidos en la terraza le dieron la razón. Miré hacia arriba, justo cuando la puerta de la escotilla se abrió, encontrándome a Chat Noir, quien parecía sorprendido al verme. Quizás porque pensó que estaba dormida.

–Buenas noches, Chat. –me burlé a la vez que le dejaba espacio para bajar a mi cama.

–Buenas noches, _princesse_. –respondió de forma tímida.

Esperé a que me dijera algo más. Alguna mención de nuestra charla pendiente o de su conversación con Tikki. Pero él no tenía intenciones de hablar, así que decidí comenzar la conversación por él.

–Plagg me dijo que te habías quedado dormido. Seguramente te despertaste por hambre. No has comido nada en estos días. Tampoco te comiste todo el desayuno que te dejé. –Luego me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. No era su mamá para estarlo regañando. Pero, no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación a partir de algo que se supone que no sé.

Lo miré esperando una respuesta. Sus orejas falsas de gato bajaron. Y, por un segundo, lo vi como el Chat de mi tiempo. Aquel divertido chico, preocupado siempre de dar una buena impresión. Coqueto y juguetón, pendiente de que estuviera bien, mientras pasaba por dulces luego de su patrullaje.

–Tengo hambre, _princesse_. –dijo finalmente. Yo sonreí de vuelta y le ofrecí un montón de sus pasteles y dulces que había horneado esa tarde, mientras él dormía.

Su sonrisa brilló en medio del cuarto. Y se giró para alcanzar un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate junto a un vaso de leche. Yo bufé con diversión y le ayudé a subir la comida hasta mi cama, luego me acosté junto a él. Chat cruzó sus manos detrás de mi nuca. Parecía que quería que le diera de comer también. Hice el ademán de sacar una galleta y ofrecérsela. Cuando él estiró la boca para darle un mordisco, la alejé y la mordí yo. Solté una risita cuando él me miró indignado, mientras sentía cómo las chispas de chocolate se derretían en mi boca.

–¡Oye, esa galleta era mía! –reclamó con voz infantil.

Yo volví a reírme de él.

–Te lo mereces, gato perezoso. Si quieres una galleta, sácala tú mismo.

Él bufó y me quitó el plato de galletas. Se comió tres al hilo, mientras yo me seguía burlando de él y su apetito inagotable. Por un segundo me pareció estar con mi _Chaton_, ya saben, el de mi época. La nostalgia que sentí fue tan agradable.

Pero este Chat, era mucho más oscuro que mi _Chaton_. Quizás en un comienzo eso me intimidó. Pero ahora, no podía estar tan segura. Era probable que por eso no podía esperar hasta mañana para aclarar las cosas con él. Especialmente porque teníamos cuentas pendientes que aclarar.

–Lamento haberte besado, Chat Noir. –dije lentamente–. No sé si recuerdas todo lo que pasó. La verdad es que creí por un momento que eras Adrien. –bufé divertida y lo miré, esperando que se riera conmigo. Pero él solo le dió una mascada a una cuarta galleta, con solemnidad–. Sé que no lo eres, descuida.

–Marinette… –Quiso decir algo, pero hice un siseo y puse un dedo sobre sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los míos ya estaban acuosos. Maldita sea, por qué tenía que estar tan sensible cada vez que pensaba en Adrien.

–Déjame terminar, ¿si? –Mordí mi labio inferior– Debes creer que soy una tonta. Adrien está de novio con Kagami, tú mismo me dijiste que se iba a comprometer con ella. Él ha dicho innumerables veces que soy solo su amiga, pero aún así, lo amo. –Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla–. Lo amo desde el primer día que lo conocí. Por su amabilidad y sinceridad. Por que era solo un chico intentando hacer amigos. Por cómo es y no por quién intentaba ser. Me duele siquiera imaginar que no podré volver a verlo, Chat. –dije entre lágrimas.

Él apartó el plato de galletas que estaba entre nosotros. Luego me abrazó, haciendo que mi cara quedara hundida en su duro pecho. No pude evitarlo y lo abracé de vuelta, mientras seguía sollozando.

–Me gustaría ser ese Adrien Agreste, _princesse_. –Me confesó, aún manteniéndome abrazada a él–. Creo que por eso te besé. –dijo–. Me gustaría que encontraras a ese hombre que te ame tanto como tú lo amas a él, Marinette.

–Sé que él no me ama, Chat. No lo hará. Pero solo espero que esté bien. –le dije, contra su pecho.

–Y yo quiero que tú también lo estés. –respondió y depositó un beso en mi coronilla– De verdad que te besé porque quería que estuvieras bien. Discúlpame por hacerte eso, princesse.

–Te quiero, Chat. –le dije, aún entre lágrimas.

–Yo también te quiero mucho, Marinette. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Me aferré a él con mayor fuerza y continué llorando un buen rato más. Lo sentó posar su mentón encima de mi cabeza, para darme más espacio. Me acomodé mejor a él. Y como si fuera un bálsamo inmediato aliviando mi sistema, mis ojos se cerraron.

–Te diré la verdad a penas pueda irme al futuro y traerte a tu Adrien de regreso, princesse. –Me prometió mientras volvía a depositar un beso en mi frente.

Fue eso lo último que sentí antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron al llegar de lleno a mi cara. Me incorporé de la cama, cuando noté que estaba sola en ella. Seguramente Chat Noir se había retirado, por lo de su transformación. No puedo negar que eso me dolió un poco. Me hizo sentirme más sola de lo que en realidad estaba. Al menos no tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y me ardían un poco. Me vendrían bien esos desayunos levanta muertos que preparaban mis padres para días en los que no amanecía bien. Pero, ahora debía prepararlos yo sola.

Solté un suspiro, esperando que con eso, el llanto se fuera. Me pasé el dorso de mis manos por los ojos, cuando una estela negra llamó mi atención. Frente a mí, el kwami de la destrucción se había materializado. Parpadeé, logrando que todo rastro de nuevas lágrimas se fuera.

–Buenos días, Plagg. –le saludé con cortesía.

–Lamento tu pérdida, Marinette. –me respondió con solemnidad. Yo lo miré sin comprender bien del todo–. Mi terroncito nos comentó ayer de la muerte del maestro Fu –agregó, dejándose caer en mis manos–. Era estricto, sí, pero era un buen guardián de los Miraculous. –comentó sin mirarme a los ojos. Me dió la impresión de que tenía los ojos acuosos.

–¿Estás llorando? –le pregunté con inocencia.

–¡Qué! –bufó indignado–. ¡No! Solo, tengo hambre. El idiota de mi portador perdió la transformación durante la noche. –agregó indignado–. Lo tuve que despertar y salió corriendo a su habitación, pensando en que lo habías visto. Es muy bobo en ocasiones. –se quejó–. Y cursi, sobretodo cursi. –Hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar.

Yo reí ligeramente.

–Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así? –le pregunté divertida.

–Sí. –respondió mirándome a los ojos–. Es el mejor Chat Noir que he tenido. Por favor, ayúdalo en su misión.

Los ojitos verdes de Plagg brillaron tanto que estuve a punto de decir que sí. Me parecía conmovedor que él quisiera tanto a su portador. Quizás Chat y él tenían una relación muy parecida a la mía con Tikki.

–Sabes que no puedo llegar y aceptar, Plagg. –le recordé en medio de un suspiro.

–Lo sé –dijo–. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Realmente eres una digna portadora de mi Azuquita –Y ronroneó entre mis manos. Sonreí ante lo que había dicho.

Lo llevé entre mis manos para bajar a desayunar. Tikki voló a mi lado, para darme el saludo de buenos días, pero frunció el ceño al notar a Plagg.

–¡Sal de mi portadora, Apestoso! –gruñó.

–¡Terroncito! –Las orejitas de Plagg se levantaron de júbilo. Él salió de mis manos, para flotar directamente hasta mi kwami–. Buenos días. –le saludó, girando alrededor de ella–. ¿Hoy comerás Camembert con nosotros?

Yo reí ante la mueca de asco que puso Tikki. Era muy probable que no le gustara ese desayuno.

–Te traeré unas galletas, Tikki. –le prometí con una sonrisa.

Tikki se abrazó a mi mejilla con agradecimiento. Plagg bufó con hastío.

–¿Y mi Camembert?

–Lo tomarás y luego verás a tu portador para que pueda desayunar. –le respondí y él solo giró los ojos, pero terminó asintiendo.

Tikki se rió de él, mientras nos observaba bajar por las escaleras, camino a la cocina. Una vez allí, dejé dos ruedas de Camembert para Plagg en un platito, al que se abalanzó sin mucho pudor. Aproveché de llevarle unas galletas a Tikki y a Mullo, mientras dejaba unas masas de _hot cakes_ cocinándose sobre la estufa.

Cuando volví a la cocina, noté a Plagg que intentaba dar vuelta las masas con una espátula, sin éxito. Me reí al ver todo el empeño que le estaba poniendo en freír los _hot cakes_, así que tomé la espátula y le dí vuelta. El dorado color de la masa nos saludó.

–Esas son para mi portador. –reclamó.

–Está bien. –coincidí–. Le diré que las hiciste tú.

Él bufó con falso fastidio, mientras se dirigía hacia su plato con Camembert. Me reí ante su reacción. Realmente era un gato que no le gustaba mostrar sus verdaderas emociones al resto.

–Sospecho que no viniste a acompañarme a hacer el desayuno solo por el Camembert, ¿o me equivoco? –le pregunté, sin mirarlo, pues estaba haciendo depositando masa sobre el sartén caliente.

Pude sentir la mirada intensa del kwami. Flotó hasta mi hombro, donde se sentó. El olor al queso me llegó hasta la nariz.

–Siempre quiero queso Camembert. –dijo con solemnidad–. Pero, tienes razón. –confesó y lo sentí echarse un trozo de queso a la boca.

Noté las burbujitas formándose en el _hot cake_, así que le dí la vuelta. Inspiré hondo ante el dulce aroma.

–Esa también es para mí portador –reclamó Plagg, yo resoplé en respuesta. Hasta el momento, todos los hot cakes que estaba preparando eran para Chat Noir bajo la lógica de Plagg.

–¿Y cuándo me dejarás un _hot cake_ a mí? –pregunté con fastidio.

–Cuando dejes de lastimar a mi portador. Él no es distinto al Chat Noir de tu época, ¿sabías?

–Me imagino que sí, sobretodo porque son la misma persona –declaré con obviedad–. Y yo no lastimo a tu portador. –reclamé.

–No, Ladybug lo hace. –respondió con solemnidad–. Pero, hasta donde lo recuerdo, tú eres la Coccinelle. –recalcó con ironía.

Fruncí el ceño con molestia. Iba a decirle algo, no obstante él habló primero.

–Escucha, Marinette. Entiendo que tú ahora seas la guardiana, especialmente por lo que le pasó al Maestro Fu. También entiendo las circunstancias en las que la _Coccinelle_ aparecerá. Tikki nos las explicó bien anoche, mientras tú dormías tranquilamente en tu cama. –Fruncí el ceño ante el reproche indirecto–. Lo único que te pido es que no le des falsas esperanzas a mi portador de que te aparezcas. Como Ladybug. Porque como Marinette, no lo afectas de esa forma.

Parpadeé intentando buscar la trampa.

–Mi intención no es ni dañarlo ni ayudarle. Solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en él.

–Cuando él confía en ti, con su vida. A eso me refiero con que lo lastimas.

–¿Me estás pidiendo una oportunidad para tu portador o me estás obligando a ayudarlo?

–Tómalo como quieras, _Coccinelle_. No volveré a decirte esto. Ni a pedirte nada. Pero quisiera recordarte que no sabes las condiciones actuales de mi portador. No sabes por lo que ha pasado. Lo que ha vivido. Y lo que le ha tocado ver.

–Porque él tampoco me lo ha dicho –reclamé de vuelta–. Creo que no soy la única que no está confiando, Plagg. Tú mismo me reclamaste que no confié en él cuando llegaron. Pero ya van tres días en los que él no me ha hablado de nada. Y pensé que éramos amigos. Y hablo solo por Marinette. –Sonaba extraño hablar de mí en tercera persona, pero necesitaba que entendiera–. Él se pasaba por mi balcón a ver cómo estaba, Plagg. Recién ayer pude sentir a mi Chat en él, cuando se quedó conmigo anoche. Creo que es justo que él también se gane la confianza que me estás pidiendo.

El kwami flotó para verme a los ojos. Sus iris verdes brillaron con astucia., y el efecto causó una repentina impresión en mí.

–Entonces, así son las cosas, ¿no?. Marinette es la que decide por Ladybug.

No supe qué responder ante ello. ¿Era una prueba o algo parecido?

Escuché a Plagg suspirar de cansancio y fue hasta su rueda de Camembert (¿Cuándo se comió la otra?) y sacar un trozo nuevamente, engullendolo dentro de su boca con un enorme bocado.

–Tranquila. Le prometí a Tikki que no le diría a mi portador tu verdadera identidad. Para él eres la portadora de Mullo. –dijo–. Es solo que, sigo pensando que no confías en él lo suficiente.

–Pero él tampoco lo hace, Plagg. O si lo hace, no lo demuestra. Estamos estancados.

–Siempre han estado estancados y nunca se han dado cuenta. –masculló.

–¿Qué?

–Me escuchaste bien, _Coccinelle_. –La mirada que Plagg me dedicó me hizo callar una protesta–. Digo, Marinette. No volveré a llamarte así otra vez, si es que coincidimos de nuevo. Aunque me gustaría hacer la queja formal de que en esta casa no hay suficiente Camembert.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –respondí, sin saber bien si eso era lo que debía responder.

El kwami se terminó de comer su queso y flotó hacia las escaleras, dejándome sola.

¿Qué había sido eso? Cada vez que Tikki me hablaba de Plagg (y de su irresponsabilidad), pensaba en que sería un kwami bastante divertido de tratar. Ahora que lo conozco y lo trato, puedo pensar que ese Plagg no lo conoceré, no a menos que le dé un voto de confianza a su portador, porque es un gato hasta para eso: Mirando por sobre el hombro a quien pueda hacerle daño a él o a los suyos.

El olor a quemado me despertó de mis cavilaciones. Pensé en tirarla, al ver el borde algo negro, pero luego recordé que al menos ese hot cake se lo había dejado a Chat Noir. A pedido de Plagg. Quizás si lo bañaba en miel de maple, Chat Noir no se quejaría.

Y hablando del rey de Roma. Las pisadas de Chat Noir del futuro resonaron al bajar por las escaleras con ímpetu. Entró silbando a la cocina. Parecía contento. ¿Plagg habría hablado con él?

–¡Qué bien huele! –dijo, luego de olfatear a mi alrededor–. ¿Ese será nuestro desayuno?

Yo me lo quedé mirando un rato, como esperando una indirecta o algo que tuviera relación con la conversación que había tenido previamente con el kwami de la destrucción, pero Chat Noir simplemente pasó por mi costado, tomando dos tazas y llenandolas con agua. Cuando terminó, sin embargo, se quedó estático en medio de la cocina.

–¿Pasa algo, Chat? –pregunté cuando noté que estaba buscando algo por toda la cocina con la mirada.

–_Princesse_, ¿dónde calientas el agua para el café de todas las mañanas?

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Quizás más de lo que debería, porque yo le dejé el agua hervida para los desayunos en los días anteriores. ¿A eso se refería Plagg con que no confiaba en él?. No lo sé, era muy probable que lo estuviera pensando demasiado.

Con un gesto le indiqué dónde estaba el hervidor eléctrico. Y él comenzó a ayudarme a preparar la mesa para el desayuno, mientras yo terminaba de freír lo que quedaba de masa para hot cakes. Después de un rato, serví los platos y él ya tenía gran parte de la mesa puesta. Sonreí. Realmente éramos un buen equipo, aunque él no supiera quién era yo.

Su torre de _hot cakes_ era más alta que la mía (a petición de Plagg), pero no podía quejarme. Hacía bastante que no desayunaba acompañada de otra persona. Bueno, sin contar a Tikki. Era agradable desayunar con Chat Noir. Especialmente porque se esmeró en ayudarme en la cocina.

Recuerdo que una vez, el Chat de mi tiempo me comentó que no era muy dado a las tareas domésticas, pues tenía sirvientes que hacían todo por él. Pero este Chat era todo lo contrario. Era algo torpe para hacer las cosas, pero se notaba que ya había adquirido experiencia en quehaceres del hogar por sí mismo.

–¿Vives solo? –Ni siquiera supe por qué pregunté. Él me miró, antes de echarse un enorme bocado de _hot cakes_ a la boca. Masticó en silencio y cuando tragó, se llevó el vaso de zumo de naranja a los labios. Era extraño el contraste entre las garras tan negras y el color del zumo. Casi fascinante.

–Actualmente, quiero decir, en tu tiempo. –Vi que tomó una servilleta y pensé que se había ofendido con la pregunta–. Disculpa, yo...

–Sí, vivo solo –dijo, interrumpiéndome y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de manera muy pulcra, dando a toquecitos, como si estuviésemos en un desayuno formal–. Si no mal recuerdo, por estas fechas me compraba un departamento de soltero. Bueno, mi familia me lo compraba –aclaró–. Aprendí a vivir solo desde ese entonces. ¿Por qué preguntas? –Me miró a los ojos y me ofreció una sonrisa divertida.

–Curiosidad.

–La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí, lo sé. Tu yo de este tiempo no para de recordármelo.

–¡Miauch!

–Pero, el Chat de mi tiempo no habría podido hervir agua para el café. Y me llamó la atención que tú lo pudieras hacer. Realmente tú no eres mi Chat Noir.

–Soy su versión mejorada si lo prefieres ver así, princesse.

Reí ante su comentario. Pero tenía razón. Efectivamente era la versión mejorada de Chat. Más seguro y maduro. Si bien, la confianza en sí mismo era algo que le sobraba, ahora le sentaba mucho mejor. Era incluso más sexy.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Chat, luego se echó otro pedazo de hot cake a la boca y lo masticó con cuidado.

Era extraño, pero había algo hipnótico en verlo comer. Todo elegancia y un _je ne sais quoi_. Parpadeé para concentrarme.

–Yo, ¿qué?

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –Se encogió de hombros. Al parecer no quería hacer una pregunta específica.

–¿Te refieres a luego de desayunar? –Sentí su atenta mirada sobre mí, así que para distraerme, llevé un dedo hacia mis labios en gesto pensativo–. Bañarme y abrir la panadería, supongo. Ahora que tengo un huésped muy glotón, tengo que vender más pan. –me burlé.

Pero me sorprendió que no apartara su mirada de mí.

–¿Y diseñarás algún traje nuevo, _princesse_? –preguntó, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos.

¿Era acaso una pregunta trampa?

–No –dije en un titubeo–, no tengo tiempo para eso. Debo abrir la panadería y quedé con Alya para buscar nuevamente a Adrien y…

–Eres la misma Marinette que tengo en el futuro, ¿lo sabías? –se quejó en un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza ladeada encima de su mano. Parecía frustrado.

–Claro que soy la misma, gato tonto.

Suspiró con cansancio.

–Me refiero a que mi Marinette también me daba excusas bobas para no seguir con sus diseños de moda. ¿No se supone que era tu mayor sueño?

La duda me ofendió. Bufé antes de responderle.

–¡Por supuesto que es mi sueño!

–¿Por qué no lo retomas? –interrogó, interrumpiéndome–. A tus veinticinco sigues postergando tu sueño de ser diseñadora por mantener la panadería. Entiendo que es de tus padres, entiendo que es tu única fuente laboral, pero tus diseños se fueron por la borda. Ya no dibujas, ya no compras telas. ¡Ya no me dejas comprarte telas! ¡Ya no...!

–Chat, tú nunca me has comprado telas. –indiqué, confundida.

–Lo haré en el futuro. –dijo, tomándose el puente de la nariz, como si se estuviera controlando–. Disculpa, este tema de conversación siempre me emociona. Mi Marinette vive dándome excusas de que retomará el diseño. Pero no lo ha hecho. No quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti. –remató, mirándome a los ojos con preocupación–. Por favor, no hagas lo mismo que ella.

Su sinceridad me conmovió, junto con su preocupación. Este Chat era una caja de sorpresas. Y sentía que, en cualquier minuto, iba a bajar todas mis defensas ante él.

–Prometo que no lo haré, Chat Noir.

Su mirada se endulzó por un momento. Quizás estaba rememorando algo o no me creyó del todo, por lo que él sabía de mi futuro, no lo sé. Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó detrás mío, para abrazarme por detrás, pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y cruzándolos a la altura de mi pecho. Su aliento cálido chocó contra la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me quedé muy quieta y con los ojos abiertos. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca. ¿Así será nuestra relación en el futuro? ¿O solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Sentí un beso suyo en la parte de atrás del cuello que me dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo una caricia tan pequeña podía causar algo tan fuerte?

–No es justo que abandones tus sueños, Marinette. –susurró, ajeno a todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Condenado gato–.Si necesitas ayuda con la panadería, te ayudaré yo. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Tardé segundos en responderle. Y estoy segura que balbuceé cual quinceañera nerviosa recibiendo su primer beso. Maldito, coqueto y sensual gato. Mil veces maldito. Quería colgarlo de un tejado con mi yo-yó y no podía. Cerré los ojos con impotencia. Espero que me haya entendido. Iba a ayudarme a atender a la clientela, mientras yo horneaba.

No quise girar mi cabeza para verlo. Pero su abrazo fue aún más apretado cuando le terminé de explicar sobre sus nuevas funciones en la panadería de mis padres, así que supuse que estaba contento con todo este asunto. Eso o le gustaba molestarme. Apoyó su mentón en mi coronilla, luego de depositar otro beso en mi nuca (maldito Chat Noir).

–Pero, hay un problema con que te ayude a atender. Puedo usar ropa de civil y todo, pero ¿qué va a pasar con mi máscara? La gente se dará cuenta que estoy ayudándote en la panadería.

–Pero si a ti te gusta que la gente te observe. Y sería buena publicidad para la panadería. ¿No veo cuál es el problema? –respondí, algo irritada.

Él se rió con ganas.

–¿Y si viene un akuma? –preguntó con burla–. Puedo purificarlo, pero ¿y los daños a la panadería?. Recuerda que no contamos todavía con la cura milagrosa de Ladybug.

Apreté los puños. Por supuesto que esa era una posibilidad. Especialmente si se corría la voz que ahora Chat Noir era panadero y tenía trabajo fijo. Y que usara su identidad civil no era una opción.

–¿Y si hago un antifaz para ti? –sugerí–. Puedo hacer una máscara que incluya gafas. Y puedes incluso atender con tu identidad civil. –Giré mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo–. Osea, si quieres. Podría diseñar algo para camuflar tu máscara de superhéroe, también.

–Me parece una estupenda idea, princesse. –dijo, girando su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarme de vuelta.

Me sentí nerviosa. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Estábamos tan cerca que podría besarlo. O él besarme a mí.

–Bien, veré que puedo hacer, ahora mismo. –Mi voz subió tres octavas. Pero fue suficiente para separarme de él.

Le pedí que se ocupara de los trastes sucios del desayuno, mientras subía escaleras arriba a toda velocidad con la excusa de preparar la máscara. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue la risita burlesca de ese condenado gato. Maldito y mil veces maldito.

Con el paso de los días, Chat Noir del futuro me fue ayudando a hornear (nunca entendí cómo me convenció de que era buena idea dejarlo a cargo de un horno, pero lo hice), mientras yo atendía la panadería y discutíamos cómo intercambiaríamos roles en el futuro cercano.

A Chat no le daba importancia a su rol dentro de la panadería, pero lo reconsideró cuando llegó a quemarse algunas veces con el borde del horno al sacar el pan o algunas masas. Pero nos preocupaba que alguien lo reconociera como el héroe de París. Así que terminamos hablando seriamente sobre que él atendiera al público destransformado.

Debo reconocer que en un comienzo a ninguno le gustó la idea. Incluso Plagg opinó al respecto (y estaba de acuerdo en que Chat atendiera transformado). Eso, hasta que diseñé una máscara para él, además de conseguir unos lentes de contacto de colores y una peluca. A Plagg le siguió pareciendo una mala idea, hasta que a Chat se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer de mi panadería, una panadería _cosplay_.

–Es muy extraño que atienda con máscara yo solo, Marinette. Pero si tú también usas un antifaz, como si fuese un cambio en el uniforme de la panadería, tendría sentido que lo usara yo. –mencionó al darme sus razones.

Plagg concordó con él. Yo, en cambio, tuve mis dudas en un comienzo. Digo, entiendo que existan cafeterías _cosplay_, pero ¿panaderías _cosplay_?. Tendría que dedicarme a hornear cosas con motivos de anime y, si bien, no me molestaba la idea, sí era bastante trabajo para mí sola.

Sin embargo, (y aún no entiendo cómo), Chat me convenció de confeccionar el mismo antifaz para mí, junto con un uniforme bonito, muy parecido al que utilizaba cuando ayudaba a mis padres en los eventos de la panadería, solo que la falda era de color negro con bordados de medias lunas en blanco. Él, en cambio, llevaba una chaqueta negra con un bordado a mano de medias lunas en color blanco y unos pantalones de corte recto negros, junto con una camisa blanca. Nuestros antifaces terminaron siendo de color blanco.

En un principio no iban a ser de color blanco, sobre todo porque los lentes de contacto que me había conseguido eran azules y era extremadamente abrumador ver a Chat con antifaz blanco y ojos azules. Por lo que, cambié el color de los lentes de contacto por unos color miel.

No era quizás mi mejor trabajo, pero Chat estaba contento de que hubiera vuelto a diseñar. Y yo tenía ayuda para la panadería. Así que, ambos salíamos ganando.

Excepto que cuando Chat se probó el conjunto completo, le disgustó algo en particular:

–¡No quiero hacer cosplay de Tuxedo Mask, Marinette! –Y se cruzó de brazos.

–No es un cosplay de Tuxedo Mask. –reclamé con la nariz fruncida, algo enfadada por el comentario– Y, aparte, ¿cuál es el problema? Se supone que ahora somos una panadería cosplay. Algo que tú decidiste. –respondí con enfado.

Chat suspiró de cansancio antes de responder.

–Sí y todavía quiero hacerlo. Pero, yo no quiero que me asocien al tipo que no hace nada, ¿sabes? –se quejó.

–Nadie ha dicho eso, Chat Noir –le rebatí–. Tu traje se parece al de Tuxedo Mask, no quiere decir que seas Tuxedo Mask.

Él no me respondió. Al parecer quedó tranquilo con esa explicación.

El primer día de trabajo de Chat Noir fue para recordar. Él, si bien era muy bueno para calcular los precios de los pedidos y sus cambios, a veces podía llegar a abrumarse con la excesiva atención femenina a la que estaba expuesto.

No entendí porqué muchas mujeres decidieron ese mismo día ir a comprar mucho pan y bollos dulces. Como si se hubieran pasado el dato de que había alguien guapo atendiendo. Chat, sin embargo, pudo salir a flote y atender con una sonrisa coqueta a cada uno de nuestros (en realidad, nuestras) clientes.

Yo me iba dando vueltas por el local, dejando los panes recién horneados en sus respectivos espacios y vigilando que nadie señalara lo parecidos que eran el empleado nuevo de la panadería Dupain-Cheng y Chat Noir. Gracias a los Miraculous que eso nunca ocurrió. Solo podía escuchar los comentarios de que el nuevo empleado era demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Era algo molesto porque el ego de Chat ya era grande de por sí, pero funcionaba porque hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tantas clientas en la panadería. No podía quejarme de eso, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Además de ese detalle, Plagg continuaba reclamando que no era una buena idea que Chat atendiera destransformado. Aunque había admitido que nuestros uniformes-_cosplay_ eran bastante buenos, no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Sé que un día, Chat Noir, tan cansado de los reclamos de su kwami, se encerró con él. Luego de eso, no volví a escuchar las quejas de Plagg. Tikki tenía la teoría de que lo había sobornado con queso. Pero, yo tenía mis dudas.

Al final de cada jornada, subíamos el dinero recolectado durante el día y lo repartíamos (bueno, yo lo repartía), en la cantidad de gastos. Incluso, alcanzó para darle a Chat un sueldo estable. No era un gran sueldo, pero lo alegraba recibirlo. Y eso, me ponía contenta al final del día. Ver su sonrisa de felicidad mientras extendía sus manos para recibir su sobre. Han sido dos semanas de aquella rutina alegre.

Hoy, que ya era viernes, me estaba preparando para salir a cenar con él. Quisiera ser honesta, nunca me esperé que Chat hubiese ahorrado su sueldo para invitarme a comer, ni que me convencería de salir con él a cenar. Pero, estaba tan contento de que le hubiera otorgado la oportunidad de ayudarme, que quería agradecerme con algo.

–Tú me has enseñado a entregar muestras de cariño con los panes que horneas, Marinette. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, pero apesto horneando. Así que, antes de que mueras intoxicada, prefiero invitarte a cenar. –me dijo, una tarde que estábamos solos en la panadería, esperando a que llegaran sus clientas fieles a comprarle pan (y a coquetearle delante de mis narices).

A pesar de que este Chat fuese incluso más fiero que mi propio _Chaton_, sí parecía ser más detallista. Sonreí a mi reflejo al pensarlo. Una Marinette de cabello suelto, vestido rojo rubí corto de corte imperio que había diseñado, me sonrió de vuelta. Reí al recordar que había hecho el vestido a regañadientes luego de que Chat llegara hace unos días con tela y encaje, exigiéndome que creara un vestido con ellas, pues estaba muy empecinado en hacerme volver al diseño de modas.

Se me aguaron los ojos de la emoción. Quizás si he estado juzgando mal a Chat Noir del futuro.

–Te ves muy bonita Marinette. –me dijo Tikki, a la vez que se posaba en mi hombro y me sonreía mirándome a través del espejo.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

–Gracias Tikki.

–¿A dónde van a ir? –preguntó mi kwami–. Parece que fueran a un restaurante muy caro.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé. Chat dijo que yo podía escoger el lugar, pero no se me viene ningún lugar a la cabeza en estos momentos. En realidad, solo me apetece quedarme en casa y pedir una pizza.

–¿Y por qué no se lo planteas así, Marinette? –Tikki flotó hasta quedar frente a mi rostro–. No creo que se moleste en comer pizza.

–Sí, después de todo es un glotón. –Ambas reímos juntas por el comentario–. Aunque, creo que él quiere salir de aquí. Debe sentirse como gato enjaulado.

–Ya se te están pegando sus chistes malos, Marinette.

Le reclamé y le acaricié la barriga con mi dedo índice. Ella rió, seguramente le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Reí con ella, hasta que unos golpecitos en la trampilla de mi habitación nos interrumpieron. Le pedí a Tikki que se escondiera, mientras Chat abría la puertecilla y se metía a mi habitación con una agilidad envidiable.

–Buenas noches, _princesse._

Ahogué una risita. Chat realmente parecía Tuxedo Mask, vestido con un vestón negro encima de su traje de superhéroe, pero no quería ofenderlo con el comentario.

–Buenas noches, Chat. Te ves algo impaciente. –comenté con gracia.

–Lo siento, tengo hambre. –se quejó, divertido–. Quería saber si ya te habías decidido a dónde ir a comer.

–Chat, sobre eso, –dudé por un segundo en contarle mis planes, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes terminaron por convencerme–, en realidad, prefiero ir a comer pizza acá en la casa y ver una película.

La mirada de decepción de él fue latente.

–Pero, Mari…

–Es que me parece injusto que vayamos a comer a un lugar caro con tu paga.

–Pero, ya hablamos de esto. –me reclamó, con un puchero–. No me molesta. Lo hago para agradecerte. Además que confeccionaste un vestido tan precioso, que sería una pena que lo uses para comer pizza un viernes por la noche. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?. Escoge un lugar bonito. Te lo mereces.

Me miró a los ojos con una intensidad que me dejó sin palabras. Me replanteé nuevamente lo de ir a comer pizza. Algo en mí le gustaba la idea de ir a comer a un restaurante fino con Chat, a otra parte, en cambio, le asustaba. Y mucho.

Quizás, hay algo en mí que sabe que Chat puede llegar a influir en lo que diga o haga. Tal vez, por eso es que me estaba alejando tanto de él al inicio, cuando recién llegó.

–¿Qué me dices, Mari? –preguntó Chat, con sus ojos verdes brillantes de la expectación.

–Q-q-quiero… –Pasé saliva, intentando frenar mis nervios. ¿Desde cuándo Chat me ponía así?–. Quiero ir a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la Torre Eiffel. –le dije, algo roja.

Él me sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta. Luego hizo una reverencia con floritura.

–Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, _princesse_. –dijo, sonriente–. ¿Ya estás lista para irnos?

Parpadeé por un segundo.

–Me falta maquillarme. Estaré lista en cinco minutos.

Chat sonrió y bajó por donde había venido, a la vez que me decía que no me tardara mucho, cerrando la puerta de la trampilla a la vez que salía de mi cuarto.

Al tomar mi cosmetiquero, me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban. Quizás por el nerviosismo de que hubiera visto a Tikki. O por la emoción de salir con él a la Torre Eiffel como en una cita… Fruncí el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Chat tenía el poder de ponerme así?

Preferí no pensar en eso. Tal vez estoy estresada por las tareas de la panadería. Abrí mi cosmetiquero y comencé a maquillarme.

Tal como le dije a Chat Noir, el maquillaje que utilicé no era muy cargado, así que estuve lista en los cinco minutos que le había prometido. Bajé por la trampilla, luego de despedirme de Tikki y bajé hasta la sala de estar, donde Chat se encontraba viendo la televisión tumbado en el sofá.

Iba a avisarle que estaba lista, pero algo desvió mi atención...

–En otras noticias, la desaparición de Adrien Agreste tiene conmocionados a los ciudadanos de París. –La voz seria de Nadja Chamack retumbó por la sala de estar.

Chat Noir, quien estaba masticando un croissant recién horneado, me miró a los ojos. Seguramente me había sentido llegar. Yo fingí mirar por la ventana para evitar su mirada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la par que Nadja resumía los principales hallazgos de la investigación sobre la desaparición de Adrien: no había ninguna pista.

–¿Marinette?

Chat susurró mi nombre con la voz ronca.

–No es nada. –aclaré, a la vez que limpiaba una lágrimas traicioneras que rodaban por mis mejillas.

Por favor, que no me haya visto llorar. ¡Por favor, que no me haya visto llorar!

Le dí la espalda, mientras me volvía a limpiar mis mejillas, cuando sentí un conocido par de brazos rodearme. Chat Noir me estaba abrazando. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me acercó a su pecho duro, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de mis clavículas. Eso me emocionó más.

–Llora, _princesse_. –me susurró al oído–. No te contengas. Yo estoy aquí.

Y apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

Yo me afirmé en sus duros antebrazos cubiertos por el cuero de su traje y mordí mi labio inferior, aún intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Mis piernas temblaron, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo de retener mi llanto.

Pero fue inútil. Un primer sollozo se escapó de mis labios y lo siguieron varios más. Chat me apretó más contra él, dándome cortos besos en mi cabeza. No pude evitar aferrarme a él, mientras me mordía los labios para evitar que escuchara mis sollozos.

Él siseó en mi oreja a la par que me giraba sobre mi eje y me apretaba contra él. Yo enterré la cabeza contra su pecho y grité de dolor. Él continuó besando mi cabello con suavidad, mientras me acariciaba la espalda, en un vano intento de consolarme.

–Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, princesse. –me susurró.

–¡Lo extraño tanto, Chat! –grité entre un sollozo que escapó.

Lo sentí suspirar. Luego me aferró más fuerte. Sentí una de sus garras posarse en mi hombro y la otra posada en mi cintura. Se sentía tan bien, a pesar de que lo único que quería era seguir llorando.

–Él no merece este llanto. Ni ningún hombre de París, princesse. Nadie merece tus lágrimas.

Pero escucharlo me hizo llorar más.

–¡Es que lo amo tanto, Chat Noir! –grité de dolor.

Él no me dijo nada. No me respondió. Solo sentí su pecho expandirse para respirar hondo y soltar todo el aire en un suspiro.

–Lo sé, Marinette. –dijo con voz ronca–. Pero ahora, solo me tienes a mí.

Mis sollozos se detuvieron al escucharlo. Levanté la cabeza para poder ver su cara. Él me miró desde arriba, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. De ese tipo de lágrimas que no caían hasta que pestañaras. Quise llorar con él. Pero recordé lo que me había dicho.

–¿Qué?

–Que ahora soy a quien tienes, _princesse_. –dijo, acercando su rostro al mío lentamente–. No sé si eso signifique algo para ti. –Su boca suspirando cerca de la mía. Su aliento acarició mis labios. Él cerró los ojos–. Pero, yo que te tengo solo a ti, significa todo. –susurró.

Juro que intenté mover mi brazo y detenerlo. O quizás solo lo pensé, pero no lo hice. No estoy segura. Tampoco es que me importe eso en este momento. Solo puedo pensar en la boca de Chat Noir sobre la mía. En el consuelo que eso significaba para mí. Y en lo doloroso que debe ser para él. ¿Estaré siendo egoísta con él?. ¿Es justo todo esto para él?

No lo sé.

Pero, cuando su beso logró robarme el aliento, mi parte racional decidió apagarse. Solo podía sentir su aroma, al cuero de su traje mezclado con una colonia que me parecía familiar. Sus manos abrazaban mi cintura con posesión. Y su calor envolvente fue suficiente como para olvidar el resto.

Nos separamos, él aún con los ojos vidriosos. Yo, sentía la cara hinchada y algo caliente. No quería verlo a los ojos, porque, sonará frívolo, pero me daba vergüenza enterarme que mi maquillaje se había corrido.

–¿Otra vez me besaste porque quieres que encuentre a ese hombre que me ame como yo amo a Adrien? –le pregunté, olvidando todos mis prejuicios y viéndolo a los ojos.

Él bufó divertido.

–Te besé porque así lo quería, Marinette. –Mi nombre le salió en un ronroneo, haciéndome sonrojar–. Te besé porque quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás. Solo a mí.

Su confesión me emocionó. Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escabulleran. Él, al notarlo, repartió besos por todo mi rostro. Dulces y leves besos que se sentían como si miles de mariposas aletearan sobre mi rostro.

¿No se supone que las alas se sentían en la boca del estómago?

Solté una risita divertida.

–Detente, Chat. –me quejé con una sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pero él se aferró más a mí, intentando cubrirme con su enorme cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido tan protegida por él como en este momento. Sentirlo a él, por todas partes, era… indescriptible.

–¿Realmente quieres eso? –preguntó y yo abrí los ojos ante la seriedad de su pregunta–. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Y lo último que vi fue su sonrisa astuta, antes de lanzarse contra mí. Quizás soy repetitiva al decirlo, pero él era como una pantera, al abalanzarse sobre mí, como si fuese una inocente presa cercana a él.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos, intentando seguirle el ritmo a su beso tan demandante. Sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, causándome escalofríos. Pero no por miedo, sino por algo más, que no sé describir.

Él gruñó contra mi boca. Yo di un respingo, acercándome aún más contra su cuerpo, a la vez que los escalofríos recorrían mi columna al sentir sus garras tan cerca del cierre del vestido. Pero él no me dio tregua. Jadeé al sentir cómo abría lentamente mi vestido a la vez que me besaba, adentrándose cada vez más en mí.

Chat se separó, para luego bajar hacia mi cuello, depositando besos superficiales. Mis piernas temblaron ante el contacto. El vestido había caído en un solo movimiento. Sentí sus manos batallando contra el broche de mi sujetador. Y sentí como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

Chat Noir tenía su boca cerca del borde de mi sostén y trataba de hurgar dentro con la nariz, como si fuese un verdadero gato. Eso me excitó y me asustó a partes iguales. Cuando sentí el afloje del sujetador, lo aparté, tal como si fuese Ladybug, poniendo el dedo índice sobre su nariz y empujando, a la vez que con el otro brazo, me aseguraba de no dejar caer el sujetador, intentando cubrir mi desnudez.

Él me miró impresionado. Quizás el gesto le había parecido demasiado familiar. Me mordí el labio por temor a que me hubiese descubierto.

–¿_Princesse_? –preguntó, aún con la voz ronca y las pupilas dilatadas. Al parecer, él se había dejado llevar más que yo–. ¿No te gustó?

Balbuceé un poco. Luego me callé al notar su gesto confundido, como de gatito desamparado.

¡Condenado gato! ¡No podía pensar con él mirándome así!

–N-n-no, no es es-s-o. –dije, como mi versión de quince cuando veía a Adrien–. Es que… es que yo… –Gemí frustrada al notar que las palabras no me salían.

–¿Tú qué, _princesse_?

–Nunca he hecho esto. –reclamé en susurros.

La mirada incrédula de Chat me dolió y avergonzó a partes iguales.

–¿Osea que tú nunca has tenido se...? –Pero no lo dejé continuar con su pregunta escandalosamente obvia.

–¡Nunca!, nunca. –aseguré nerviosa, mirando hacia la ventana, notando mis mejillas acaloradas–. Me gustaría que fuese especial, ¿sabes?

Chat se sacó su vestón y lo puso sobre mis hombros. Luego, me aferró contra su pecho y apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Me sentí protegida entre sus brazos. Sonreí, sin que él pudiera verme.

–Lo entiendo, _princesse_. Y mereces que tu primera vez sea especial. –dijo besando mi cabello–. No sé tú, pero creo que sí se me antojó esa pizza. –comentó, divertido, a la vez que me cargaba al estilo nupcial y subía las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos.

–¿Chat Noir, qué haces? –le recriminé.

–Te llevo a tu cuarto. –explicó–. Luego llamaré para que traigan la pizza. –respondió divertido–. Podemos comerla, mientras vemos una película, como en los viejos tiempos. Supongo que el restaurante de la Torre Eiffel puede esperar. –comentó divertido.

Si les dijera que él no parecía decepcionado, les mentiría.

Pero, a decir verdad, si les dijera que yo tampoco estaba decepcionada, también sería mentira.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Creo que no tengo una cara decente como para mostrar luego de este hiatus. Tampoco esperé que una cuarentena me obligara a terminar este capítulo que me ha costado horrores sacar adelante. Tenía hartas buenas noticias para comentar, como que AL FIN soy Magister en Didáctica de la Matemática, aunque es probable que en estos momentos sea lo más irrelevante del mundo xD Ahora, solo espero que todos ustedes estén bien y que estén bien de salud junto a sus familias.

Sobre el capítulo, solo advertiré que **El drama no se va a acabar con este capítulo.**

De todas formas quedo atenta a sus reviews para comentar el capítulo con ustedes, me encanta responder por PM la verdad jajaja

Quiero agradecer a: **giby-chan, bluesweet, K, FanNeurtex** (Ff no me dejó responderte por PM, muchas gracias por tu review y lamento la tardanza en la actualización u.u),** MeimiCaro, Rebecasz, Aquatic Whisper (x2), Higushi, ****Ali** (En este capítulo no hubo beso, pero ya estamos acelerando las cosas para que ocurra algo más que un beso Gracias por tu review :D), **melgamonster (x2), The Multirat, Neko Lila, ****Mizuki0709** (Sé que le hice la vida algo complicada a Mari, pero es necesario. Por cierto, aquí tienes la reacción de Chat por la confesión de Mari, esperemos que ya no metan la pata estos dos. Muchas gracias por tu review :D)**, manu (x2)** (Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. A decir verdad, del cuadrado prefiero el LadyNoir, pero ninguna de tus ideas me convenció para hacer un fanfic. Lo siento)**,** **A **(Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos ^^ al final me fue bien en la tesis, tal como lo dijiste xD ¡un abrazo!) y** sonrais777** por sus reviews en el capítulo cuatro :D

* * *

–¡No lo entiendo, Nooroo!

El kwami tembló ante el grito. Luego se posó en uno de los hombros de quien le había hablado.

–Maestr…

–¡Cállate! –gruñó–. Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, ¿queda claro?

–Sí. –Nooroo bajó la mirada a la espera de indicaciones.

–¿Es posible que pueda haber viajes en el tiempo con los Miraculous?

El kwami palideció. Claro que era posible, él lo sabía muy bien, era buen amigo de Fluff. No le gustaría que el kwami cayera en esas manos tan malévolas.

–¡Respóndeme!

–Sí. Hay un Miraculous del tiempo.

–Entonces, es posible que Ladybug y Chat Noir hayan viajado al pasado, ¿no es así?

–Sí, es posible.

–Y nosotros podemos hacer que haya viajes en el tiempo, ¿no es así? Tal como Timetigger.

Nooroo palideció, pero terminó respondiendo afirmativamente ante aquella duda. Una risa malvada se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que el kwami temblara de terror. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que Gabriel Agreste había creado a un monstruo.

–Nooroo, transformame.

Un brillo morado iluminó la estancia por breves momentos. Luego, una mariposa blanca voló hasta la mano enguantada que se posó en la palma.

–Oh, pequeño Akuma, vuela y encuentra a la persona que visitará a Ladybug y Chat Noir en el pasado. –dijo, cargando la mariposa de energía negra y lanzándola a volar por los aires.

La risa malévola resonó por toda la estancia.

* * *

PD: ¿Ahora entendieron la advertencia? Kukuku ¡Besos, les quiero!


End file.
